Back to the Beginning
by LililaRose Fanfiction
Summary: Nos choix ont tjrs des conséquences,Sur soi même mais aussi sur les autres. 25 ans après, un Passé douloureux resurgit. Un belle histoire d'amour et Trois fortes Amitiés vont voir le jour. Un Avenir ensemble. Le Destin ou Conséquences? LEMON! Venez lire
1. Prologue

_**Back to the Beginning**_

Carlisle et Esmée étaient tombés amoureux fous l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant un voyage au Maroc de plusieurs mois.

En rentrant du voyage ils allaient se mariés mais le père de Carlisle, Tom, n'a pas vu cette idylle d'un très bon œil.

Riche aristocrate, ce n'était pas convenable que la population voit son fils s'amouracher et se fiancer avec une fille comme elle.

Dans le but que cela cesse et que rien n'entrave son élection de Président, le père de Carlisle et ses conseillés ont imaginé un plan : Ils leur ont fait croire que chacun avait écrit à l'autre une lettre de rupture.

Et dans l'espoir qu'Esmée quitte définitivement le pays et ne tente pas d'avoir une explication avec Carlisle, Tom lui a remis une grosse somme d'argent en lui disant que cela lui permettrait d'élever l'enfant qu'elle porte sans en faire part et demander de l'aide à Carlisle. Car évidemment ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant de cette grossesse.

Alors Esmée est partie sans rien dire et s'est installée à Forks, une bourgade dans l'état de Washington. Sept mois plus tard est née une jolie petite fille qu'Esmée a appelé Isabella Marie SWAN (le nom de sa grand-mère). Bella a grandi et passé de beaux moments dans cet endroit avec sa mère et ses amies.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une jeune femme de 23 ans qui vient d'obtenir son MBA en évènementiel. Qui aime jouer du piano à ses heures perdues. Et qui a fait promettre à sa mère de ne jamais essayer de rencontrer son père. Car celle-ci ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose et que le cœur de sa fille soit brisé.

**Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque Bella va partir en Cornouaille où elle a décroché un poste d'assistante dans une petite boite d'évènementiel ? **

**Quels évènements vont chambouler sa vie ?**

**Qui va-t-elle rencontrer ? **

**Pour savoir, venez lire l'histoire de Bella….**


	2. Chapitre 1  Le Départ

**Chapitre 1 – Le Départ**

Ma mère, Esmée, avait passé sa plus tendre enfance en Cornouaille et rêvait un jour d'y habiter et espérait y finir sa vie. Elle aimait l'océan, faire des balades sur la plage, regarder le couché de soleil au loin… Nous le faisions souvent à Forks depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Je venais de finir mes études et avais décroché mon diplôme haut la main. Plus rien ne me retenait dans cette petite bourgade de Forks.

Tous mes ami(e)s avaient quitté la ville pour aller trouver du travail car nous savions que ce n'était pas ici que nous pourrions accomplir nos rêves. Certains pour apprendre la médecine comme Jacob BLACK mon meilleur ami, d'autre la photo comme ma meilleure amie Angela et son petit ami Ben.

Nous avions tous nos rêves et des ambitions différentes, nos chemins devaient se séparer, c'était inévitable. Mais ils allaient tous me manquer même si nous nous étions promis de nous écrire souvent et que nous essayerons de nous voir au cours de l'année.

C'est pourquoi nous avions décidé de comme un accord avec Esmée, d'aller habiter en Cornouaille toutes les deux à partir de l'été. Nous avions trouvé une charmante petite maison à Plymouth et j'avais même, par miracle, décroché un poste comme assistante dans une boite d'évènementiel.

Ok ce n'était pas le plus prestigieux mais pour un premier boulot trouvé dès la sorti, ce n'était pas si mal. D'autant que ça me permettait de rester proche de ma mère. Celle-ci allait créer sa propre entreprise de décoratrice d'intérieur avec une amie de longue date avec qui elle avait gardé contacte.

Mary était même venue nous voir pour les vacances il y a trois ans. Elle était géniale.

La jeune femme qui m'avait engagé cherché une collaboratrice pour l'aider dans les tâches à réaliser. Elle venait de créer sa propre boite et cherchait quelqu'un qui soit aussi passionnée qu'elle pour organiser des évènements comme des soirées, des mariages, des galas… Je lui avais envoyé mon CV, ma lettre de motivation et le tour était joué. Quelques jours après elle m'appelait pour me dire qu'elle m'engageait. D'abord à l'essai puis en Contrat à Durée Indéterminée si ça marchait bien.

Je devais aller la voir le lendemain de mon arrivée pour signer le contrat et tous les papiers administratifs avant de commencer le lundi suivant. Cette visite permettrait également une autre approche que par le téléphone ou les emails que nous avions certes beaucoup échangés jusqu'à maintenant. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs dit aux cours de ces derniers, que l'évènement que nous devions organiser était un mariage qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Effectivement ce mariage n'est autre que celui de son frère Emmett et son amie Rosalie.

Voilà toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à quitter mon village natal et qui faisaient que je me trouvais en ce moment même au dessus des nuages en train de survoler l'océan atlantique. Esmée était parti quelques jours plus tôt pour préparer la maison, le temps que je finisse mes cartons et tout le reste.

Pour m'occuper pendant toute la durée du vol, (Huit heures c'est quand même long) j'avais passé mon temps, à lire, à regarder les films qu'ils nous passaient et à écouter tout le répertoire de mon baladeur qui contenait principalement des morceaux de Debussy. Pas très commun pour une jeune fille de mon âge me direz-vous ? Mais les morceaux de piano me faisaient souvent ressentir plein de choses.

D'ailleurs, j'avais pris des cours pendant toute mon enfance, j'adorais ça et je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal.

Enfin, bref. J'allais commencer à m'assoupir quand le commandant nous signala que nous allions bientôt arriver et qu'il fallait que l'on attache notre ceinture pendant la descente.

_« Cher passagers, Nous vous demandons de bien attacher vos ceintures pendant la descente. L'équipage et moi-même, espérons que vous avez passé un agréable vol. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour en Cornouailles »._

L'avion avait enfin atterri sur le tarmac, je rassemblais alors mes affaires, pris la file pour descendre de l'avion et allais attendre mes valises. Nous avions vendus certaines nos affaires que nous ne pouvions pas emmener et fait don des autres.

Une fois mes valises trouvées et récupérées, je sortais de l'aéroport pour attendre Esmée. Nous avions convenu qu'il serait préférable que je l'attende sur les places de taxi de l'aéroport ce qui nous permettrait plus facilement de nous retrouver. L'aéroport n'était certes pas très grand mais comme nous étions en pleine période de vacances d'été, il y avait énormément de monde.

Mais je n'eux pas à l'attendre car elle était déjà là.

_- « Maman ! »_

_- « Bonjour ma chérie, tu as fait bon voyage ? »_

_- « Oui, très bien. Et toi, cette semaine c'est bien passée ? »_

_- « Monte. Je vais tout te raconter. »_

J'étais proche de ma mère. Elle ne m'avait rien caché de mon père biologique. Elle avait répondu à chacune de mes questions. Et chaque fois que j'avais un souci, fais des bourdes, elle était au courant. Je ne lui avais jamais menti et elle aussi. Elle était à la fois ma mère et ma confidente.

_- « Tu vas voir la maison. Elle est magnifique maintenant. Nous avons passé la semaine avec Mary à faire les boutiques d'antiquaires et les magasins. Il n'y a que ton côté de la maison qui n'est pas décoré. J'ai préféré t'attendre pour qu'on y aille ensemble et que tu choisisses tes couleurs »._

_- « Je te fais confiance, je sais bien qu'elle sera magnifique, comme d'habitude ». _

A chaque fois qu'elle s'était occupée de décorer les maisons et de donner son avis lors de l'élaboration du plan de celles-ci, le résultat avait été plus que satisfaisant.

_- « Tu commences quand le travail déjà ? »_

_- « Madame HALE veut que je passe demain matin pour signer les contrats, m'expliquer un peu ce qu'elle veut que je face. Mais je commence officiellement à travailler Lundi prochain »._

_- « C'est parfait. Nous avons une semaine jour pour jour pour faire de ton appartement un endroit chaleureux, douillet et comme tu le souhaites. _

_Mais ce soir, soirée tranquille. Plateau repas devant la télé. Mary n'est pas là, elle sort au restaurant avec son mari ». _

_- « Chouet, je meurs de faim et je suis trop vannée pour sortir ou voir quelqu'un de toute façon ». _

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que nous roulions. Les paysages étaient magnifiques avec le couché de soleil sur la mer. Je commençais à me demander si on allait bientôt arriver ou pas ? Esmée répondit à ma question avant que j'eux l'occasion de lui demander.

_- « Nous y sommes. C'est juste après le tournant, à droite._

Elle prit un petit chemin de terre qui menait à la jolie petite maison que nous avions acheté. Rien qu'en sortant de la voiture, je pus voir qu'elle avait mis des pots de fleurs aux fenêtres ainsi que des rideaux.

Ce qui était génial avec cette maison c'est que nous pouvions l'aménager de façon à ce que nous ayons chacune une partie séparée comme deux apparts l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme ça, je pouvais avoir mon indépendance et mon intimité tout en étant proche de ma mère, ce qui nous évitait également de payer deux loyers.

Après avoir admiré la maison, j'aidais ma mère à prendre le reste de mes bagages et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Sa partie à elle puisque la mienne n'était pas tout à fait prête et qu'elle avait deux chambres.

Etant trop fatiguée, j'étais allée prendre une bonne douche pendant qu'Esmée préparait nos plateaux repas. Une fois sèche et mise en pyjama, je descendis rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine toute équipée.

_- « Mmm. Ca sent drôlement bon. Que nous as-tu fais de bon ? Finalement ne me le dis pas. Ca sera la surprise. Que reste t-il à faire ? Je peux t'aider ? »_

Comme d'habitude je savais que ça serait bon. Esmée était une très bonne cuisinière. J'aimais bien l'aider, elle m'avait appris plein de chose. Et je dois dire que maintenant je me débrouillais pas mal en cuisine.

_- « Je vais mettre la table sur la petite table et préparer le DVD dans le lecteur »._

_- « Allez, à table » Me signala Esmée lorsque je revenais dans la cuisine._

_- « Génial »._

Je mis le DVD en marche et nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils confortablement.

_- « Bon appétit »_

_- « Merci. Bon appétit à toi aussi » «_ Mmm. C'est excellent. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en reste pour demain ».

La Tartiflette qu'Esmée avait préparée était excellente. Mon ventre était bien rempli. Et le film qu'elle avait choisi dans la matinée en m'attendant était fantastique. Nous avions bien rigolé comme deux gamines. J'avais passé une bonne soirée mais maintenant la fatigue de cette journée commençait à se faire sentir. Je souhaitais donc une bonne nuit à Esmée en lui faisant de gros bisous sur chaque joue, allais mettre la vaisselle dans la machine puis montais me coucher.

_- « Bonne nuit maman. A demain »_

_- « Dors bien ma chérie. A demain »_

La chambre était aux couleurs de la mer : bleu marine, blanc, des nœuds de marins, des bateaux, des oiseaux… Je me brossais les dents puis me couchais. Je ne fus pas longue à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapitre 2  Première journée

Back to the beginning

**Chapitre 2 – Première journée**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin par une odeur de tartines grillées et de café, le soleil filtrait dans la chambre. J'avais dormi comme un bébé car à mon réveil qui était posé sur la table de nuit, il était 10h30. Il était temps de me lever. D'ailleurs quand je descendis en cuisine, Esmée m'avait tout préparé sur la table avec un mot :

_« Ma chérie,_

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller comme tu dormais si bien. _

_Tu trouveras sur la table de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner comme il se doit._

_Je te propose de venir me rejoindre au marché dans le village dès que tu es prête. Nous mangerons un morceau sur la place avant que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous. _

_Ci-joint un plan du village. Pas besoin de voiture, il fait un temps magnifique et en passant par la plage, le village se trouve à peine à 30 minutes. »_

_A tout à l'heure. Bisous. Esmée »._

_PS : Pour fermer la porte, je t'ai laissé un trousseau dans le bocal sur le buffet de l'entrée._

Elle avait raison le temps était magnifique et marcher un peu me fera du bien. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et quoi de mieux pour admirer le paysage qu'une balade ?

Sur la table, 2 tartines aux fruits rouges, 2 pains au chocolat fais maison, du thé, du café, du jus de fruits (pommes, ananas et orange).

Je pris juste une tartine et un verre de jus de pommes et allais rapidement me débarbouiller un peu avant d'enfiler mon jeans bleu foncé, un chemisier blanc ainsi que mes bottines.

Après avoir bien fermé la maison, j'empruntais le petit chemin en face qui descendait directement sur la plage. Sur le chemin, je rencontrais quelques passants qui revenaient. Il faut dire que le temps si prêtait. Il faisait un soleil éclatant, une légère brise, l'océan était calme.

Comme elle me l'avait dit, je mis à peine une demi-heure pour la retrouver en train d'acheter du poisson.

_- « Bonjour Maman »_

_- « Bonjour ma chérie. Alors tu as bien dormi ? »_

_- « Comme un bébé. Il faut dire que c'est très calme ici »._

_- « Bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu a rendez vous à quelle heure avec Madame HALE ? »_

_- « A deux heures et demi »_

_- « Parfait. Il est une heure et quart, on va manger un bout sur la plage. Après tu iras à ton rendez-vous et pendant ce temps j'irai voir Mary. Ca te va ? »_

_- « J'approuve »._

_- « Bon alors on y va »._

Nous déposâmes ses achats dans la voiture en passant et nous nous arrêtâmes dans un petit restaurant donnant sur la plage. Les plats étaient excellents. Comme d'habitude, elle avait eu une bonne idée. Cette première journée démarrait très bien. Dès que nous eûmes finit, je partis à mon rendez vous et elle alla voir son amie après avoir convenu que je l'appellerais dès que j'aurais terminé, bien que je lui dis que je pouvais très bien rentrer à pied.

Grâce au plan que j'avais regardé sur internet, je trouvais facilement la boutique. _- * Bon, allez. C'est l'heure. Elle ne va pas te manger, vous avez déjà pas mal discuté * -_. Je soufflais pour me donner contenance et sonnais. Une petite fille vient m'ouvrir. * -

_- « Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec Madame HALE ». Je me fis l'effet d'un débile profonde à parler avec une gamine d'à peine 5 ans. Je me suis certainement trompée d'adresse. Quelle conne._

_- « Bonjour, viens ma maman t'attend ». _

_Une jeune femme vient finalement à ma rencontre. On aurait dit un petit lutin. _

_- « Bonjour, Je suis Bella SWAN. J'ai rendez vous avec Madame HALE »_

_- « Moi-même. Je suis ravie de te voir enfin. Entre et met toi à l'aise. J'ai fait du café en t'attendant, tu en veux ? »_

_- « Je veux bien, merci ». _

_- « Assis toi, je reviens. Et comme je t'ai dit au téléphone l'autre jour, appelle-moi Alice et tu me tutoies s'il te plait. A près tout tu es ma collaboratrice et nous avons le même âge. Et nous avons tellement discuté par internet et par téléphone que l'on peut sauter les formules de politesse de la première rencontre._

J'écoutais ce qu'elle me dit et m'assis sur le canapé dans le salon où elle m'avait laissé. Dans celui-ci, un canapé au fond contre une bibliothèque sur deux pants de murs en longueur et en largeur, en face une cheminée et à sa gauche une télévision. Le tout dans des couleurs chaudes.

_- « Alors comment trouves-tu la Cornouaille ? Ta mère Esmée avait raison ? »_

_- « Les paysages sont magnifiques, je la comprend »._

_- « C'est un retour aux sources pour elle. Tient pendant que c'est chaud. Bon, alors... Je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour que nous nous voyions de visu et que tu signes ton contrat. Tient, comme ça cela sera fait. Merci. Je suis plus tranquille et je ne serai pas dans l'illégalité lundi. Et je voulais également te parler du premier travail que l'on va avoir à organiser. Mon frère Emmett et sa fiancée Rosalie vont se marier dans deux mois et ils m'ont demandé d'organiser leur mariage, ils nous donnent carte blanche. Nous avons rendez-vous lundi matin pour un premier contact. Je passerai te chercher chez toi si tu veux et nous irons ensemble. _

_- « Merci beaucoup. Tu me facilites la tâche. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? »_

_- « Nous étions tous en cours dans le même lycée. Et Emmett et Rosalie on commençait à sortir ensemble il y a de cela plus de 4 ans. Je les adore. Tu verras, Emmett est un gros ours mais avec un cœur aussi gros que sa main. Rosalie a beaucoup souffert, elle protège ceux qu'elle aime mais une fois qu'on la connaît elle est adorable. Mais tu verras tous les membres de ma famille lundi._

_- « Je suis très contente. Je te remercierai jamais assez que tu m'embauches dès la sortie de l'école._

_- « J'en suis ravie moi aussi. Je sais qu'on va devenir de très bonnes amies. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu viennes le week-end prochain faire du shopping avec moi. Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu me dois bien ça, je t'ai embauché ! »._

_- « D'accord, d'accord. C'est promis je viendrai avec toi. Au fait, ton thé est très bon ». _

_- « Je te montrais où je l'ai acheté. C'est la caverne d'Ali baba du thé et du café. Je le prends toujours là-bas il est excellent et pas très cher »._

Elle avait raison, je lui devais bien ça même si je déteste faire les magasins. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment elles peuvent toutes passer une journée entière dans un centre commercial. Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Je commençais à l'apprécier vraiment.

Elle était adorable, très chaleureuse, rigolote comme certainement tout le reste des membres de sa famille vu comme elle m'en avait parlé aujourd'hui.

J'appris qu'elle avait une grande sœur qui s'appelait Tanya et qui faisait de la photo et était fiancé à un garçon nommé Edward. Celui-ci était au conservatoire et jouait du piano.

Son père Carlisle était médecin dont le mari d'Alice était l'assistant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'a rencontré la première fois. Un jour où elle venait voir son père pour lui demander un conseil.

Au moment nous nous quittions celui-ci rentrait.

_- « Au revoir Bella. A Lundi »._

_- « Bonsoir Bella. Je suis Jasper, le mari d'Alice et le père d'Eléa._

_- « Bonsoir, enchantée »._

_- « Ce n'est pas moi qui te fait fuir au moins ? »_

_- « Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'allais partir. Ma mère va s'inquiétait, je devais la rejoindre il y a déjà plus d'une heure. A lundi Alice et merci encore ». _

Carlisle CULLEN. Ce pourrait il que ce soit… ? Non, c'est une coïncidence. Il n'y a pas qu'un Carlisle CULLEN sur terre quand même. Peut être que c'est le signe du destin. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ça faute ce qui est arrivé à Esmée et lui. Mais ne dit on pas que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre ? Remarqué si l'on regarde sa fille Alice, on ne peut pas penser une seule seconde que son père est un homme avec des idées mauvaises. Je n'avais pas voulu montrer mon mal aise devant Alice mais maintenant je commençais à me poser des questions.

Allez, ce n'est pas la peine de penser à sa maintenant si ça se trouve il n'y a aucun rapport et je me serais montée le bourrichon pour rien.

J'appelais Esmée pour la prévenir que j'avais finis. Elle me prit au passage et nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Comme la soirée dernière, nous mangeâmes devant la télé un plat que Mary lui avait donné dans l'après-midi. Celle-ci en avait tellement cuisiné qu'elle en avait donné un bon Tupperware à Esmée car elle ne voulait pas jeter tout ce qu'elle avait mais ni elle ni son mari ne voulaient en manger pendant une semaine.

Cette fois je pu l'aider après avoir pris ma douche tout en lui expliquant ma journée mais en ne lui mentionnant pas le nom de Carlisle. Je voulais être la première à le savoir si vraiment c'était mon père biologique et ne voulait pas qu'Esmée ce face des idées elle aussi. Après tout, je pense qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. On n'oublie pas son premier amour même si l'on a plus de contact avec lui depuis des années. D'autant qu'il était le père de sa fille. Ce sont des liens que l'on ne peut pas brisé. Bien que dans son sens à lui, il ne devait jamais y avoir eu de déception étant donné qu'il n'a jamais su que j'existais.


	4. Chapitre 3  Premières rencontres

**Chapitre 3 – Premières rencontres – **

Nous avions convenu avec Alice qu'elle passerait me prendre pour que nous allions ensemble chez ses parents rejoindre son frère et sa future belle-sœur dans le but de discuter de l'organisation de leur mariage. Pour ne pas être en retard et me réveiller à l'heure, j'avais pensé à mettre avant de m'endormir, ma radio en mode réveil.

Quand elle sonna par une douce musique de Debussy, « Clair de Lune », mon morceau préféré, il était 09h15. Alice allait passer me prendre à 10h30. Je mis du temps à me réveiller et à me décider de me lever. Je ne mettais pas endormis tard mais j'avais voulu lire un peu avant de dormir et m'étais endormi dessus.

Comme j'avais encore un peu de temps, je pris mon tout mon temps pour prendre ma douche. J'en profitais pour me laver les cheveux, je mis l'eau un peu tiède pour me réveiller complètement. Je me séchais et après mettre habiller d'un jean bleu foncé, d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un gilet turquoise ainsi que mes bottes marron, je descendis prendre également un bon petit-déjeuner avec le reste des gâteaux qu'Esmée avait préparé hier matin.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, elle était assise confortablement dans le canapé avec une tasse de café à la main et notre épaisse couverture en laine sur les genoux, entrain de lire un de ses nombreux magazines de décoration nommés « Art & Décoration », son domaine de prédilection.

_- « Bonjour maman »_

_- « Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »_

_- « Très bien. Et toi ? »_

_- « Très bien aussi. Si tu veux déjeuner, tu as du café et des toasts dans la cuisine qui t'attendent »_

J'allais prendre un plateau, pris un verre de jus d'orange, un croissant et une tartine puis mis tout sur le plateau et allais rejoindre ma mère dans le salon.

_- « Alors c'est aujourd'hui ton premier jour de travail non ? A quelle heure tu commences ? »_

_- « Et bien Alice vient me prendre vers 10h30 et nous allons rejoindre son frère et sa belle-sœur pour l'organisation de leur mariage. Ne m'attend pas, je risque de ne pas être là de la journée. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »_

_- « Comme nous avons fini la décoration de ton appartement ce week-end, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_Mais de toute façon, tu sais que Mary est rentrée de son week-end donc nous irons à l'atelier pour tout mettre en place et nettoyer. Comme tu sais nous souhaitons ouvrir la semaine prochaine et il nous reste encore pas mal de chose à finir pour que tout soit fin prêt »._

Il était 10h25. Alice n'allait pas tardé à arriver. Je pris notre vaisselle et allais la mettre dans la machine à laver que je mis en route étant donné qu'elle était pleine.

_- « Et bien dit donc, elle est ponctuelle cette jeune femme »._

Je ris, effectivement, à l'horloge accrocher au mur de la cuisine il était 10h30 pile. Je me dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires, je souhaitais pendre des notes pendant la journée.

_- « Je vais ouvrir. C'est certainement Alice ». « J'arrive ! »_

_- « Bonjour Bella, tu es prête ?»_

_- « Bonjour Alice. Entre deux minutes que je te présente à ma mère »_

_- « Maman je te présente Alice. Alice voici ma mère, Esmée. »_

_- « Bonjour enchantée de faire votre connaissance »_

_- « Moi de même. C'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je vous remercie de lui donner sa première réelle expérience. »_

_- « Je suis ravie de travailler avec elle. Je sens qu'on va faire de grande choses toutes les deux et que l'on va devenir de très bonnes amies »._

_- « J'y compte bien. Alice, souhaitez-vous une tasse de café ou du thé peut-être »._

_- « Non merci, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous avons plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Nous allons y aller ». _

_- « Une prochaine fois alors »_

_- « Bien sûr, nous organiserons ça prochainement, c'est promis »._

_- « Nous pouvons y aller, j'ai toutes mes affaires, c'est bon. A ce soir maman, bonne journée »_

_- « A ce soir. Et bonne journée à vous deux. A bientôt Alice. »_

_- « A bientôt Madame SWAN »_

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, une porche jaune et Alice démarra.

_- « Woaw, quelle voiture ! »_

_- « Haha, cadeau n'anniversaire de ma famille pour mes 25 ans »_

Après environ 30 minutes nous arrivâmes devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Alice appuya sur un boitier accroché à ses clefs de voiture et le portail s'ouvrit sur un grand parc tout fleuri avec au fond un immense manoir.

_- « Voici la maison familiale des CULLEN transmise de générations en génération ». _

_- « Et bien, il ne vous manque pas de place »._

_- « Non, en effet ! ». _Me répondit-elle en rigolant.

_- « Le mariage se fera ici si j'ai bien compris ? »_

_- « Oui. Comme tu viens de le dire nous ne manquons pas de place par conséquent nous pouvons installer tous les invités ici »._

Alice se gara sur le terre plein devant la maison et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Un jeune homme costaud et une magnifique jeune femme blonde vient à notre rencontre ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, je présumais que c'était Emmett, Rosalie et Tania d'après la description qu'Alice m'avait faite d'eux lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

_- « Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella SWAN. Enchantés de te connaître ». _Apparemment Alice leur avait parlé de moi. J'en étais ravi au moins je n'aurai pas à me présenter et tout.

_- « Moi de même »._

_- « Bella, voici Rosalie et Emmett, nos futurs mariés. Et voici Tania, ma sœur »._

_- « Bonjour »._

_- « Bonjour ». « Je vous laisse je vais dire au revoir à Edward avant de prendre l'avion. Il me déposera à l'aéroport. Je vous appelle dès que je suis arrivée en Europe »._

_- « A plus tard sœurette ». « Allez, ne restons pas là. Rentrons »._

Elle fit de gros bisous à sa sœur et son frère ainsi que sa belle-sœur, monta dans sa voiture et partit.

En rentrant dans la maison, nous arrivâmes directement dans un immense salon. A droite de la porte d'entrée, un grand escalier en bois qui devait certainement monter aux chambres. Nous passâmes devant ce qui devait être la cuisine vu les odeurs de gâteaux qui s'y dégageaient.

Tout le tour du salon, des étagères recouvertes de livres un écran plat accroché au mur, deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre et deux gros fauteuils dans chaque coins. En dessous de la grande télévision, une cheminée était allumée et réchauffait la grande pièce. De là où j'étais je pus également voir une immense salle à manger avec une grande table en bois.

Un homme plus âgé descendit les escaliers et nous rejoignis. Ce devait certainement être le père. Alice me le confirma en faisant les présentations.

_- « Bella, je te présente mon père, Carlisle ». « Papa, voici Bella »._

Il était très beau, blond aux yeux bleus et avait une façon d'être qui insufflait confiance, honnêteté, sang froid. Si c'était lui, mon père biologique, je comprenais très bien qu'Esmée soit tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Je venais peut-être sans la savoir de rencontrer mon père. Je n'en avais pas parlée à Esmée mais j'avais rêvais tellement de fois ce moment...

Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Tu es là pour la préparation du mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Alice n'a pas évoqué le nom de famille, si ça se trouve, Emmett n'est pas son fils biologique et a été adopté. Mais qu'est ce que je ête Bella, tu divagues là, ressaisis-toi. Il y a certainement d'autres CULLEN dans le monde. Heureusement, il me coupa dans mes réflexions.

_- « Bonjour, ravi de faire la connaissance de la collaboratrice de ma fille »._

_- « Bonjour. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir embauché »._

_- « Vous devez certainement le mériter si non elle ne l'aurait pas fait la connaissant »._ Me dit-il en faisant un immense sourire chaleureux.

-_ « Bella, fais comme chez toi, assis-toi… » « Je vais demander à Maria de vous préparer du thé. A tout à l'heure les enfants, je vous laisse tranquille »._

_- « Alors Bella, la Cornouaille te plait ? »_ me demanda Rosalie

_- « Oui, c'est très joli. J'aime beaucoup les paysages. Mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment visité ce qu'il y a à voir »._

_- « Nous remédierons à ça avec Alice. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous programmerons ça un de ces jours. Nous te ferons une visite guidée de tous les coins que l'on connaît »_

_- « D'ailleurs elle m'a promis une journée de shopping très prochainement, hein Bella ?»._

_- « Je n'ai pas oublié Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est avec plaisir »._

_- « Mais pour l'heure, j'ai demandé à Bella de venir avec moi aujourd'hui pour que nous parlions du mariage »._

Nous discutâmes toute la journée de toute la liste des tâches à faire qu'Alice avait établi, des souhaits de Rosalie et d'Emmett (d'ailleurs celui-ci nous laissa au bout d'un moment), de ce qu'elles avaient déjà discuté avant. Tout a été passé en revu : Gâteau, décoration, menu, élaboration des vœux, etc. J'émis même sans timidité quelques idées qui me venaient. Je me sentais très bien avec eux. Tout le monde avait été chaleureux avec moi et m'avait mis en confiance dès le début.

_- « Bon, alors récapitulons, les garçons iront demain faire les essayages de leurs costumes pendant que nous irons rechercher ta robe blanche et nos robes de demoiselle d'honneur. Ensuite nous prendrons rendez-vous pour le gâteau en passant devant la boutique. Bella nous passerons te prendre comme aujourd'hui en début d'après midi._

_- « Si bien sûr tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? ». _

_- « Pas de problème »._

_- « Pour le prêtre, c'est bon, le rendez-vous est pris. Pour la décoration, la mère de Bella nous aidera et nous partons dans les couleurs blanche et jaune, d'ailleurs Bella tu t'occupes de lui demander et de voir avec elle. Nous verrons les derniers préparatifs plus tard ». « J'ai rien oublié ? »_

_- « Non ! » _Lui répondit Rosalie toute contente.

_- « Bien. Maintenant Bella nous allons te faire visiter le manoir et après je te ramènerais chez toi. Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que je rentre retrouver Jasper et Eléa aussi. Demain matin elle reprend l'école. C'est moi qui l'amènerai à l'école, Jasper n'aura pas le temps, il a une intervention avec mon père prévue de bonne heure. Donc je passerai vous prendre dans l'après-midi. Rose vers 13h30 et Bella vers 14h00. Ca vous convient ? »_

_- « D'accord, merci »._

_- « Ca marche pour moi aussi »._

Comme la maison, le parc était très grand et très fleuri.

Alice ni personne ne m'avait parlé d'une mère, je n'osais pas demander. J'en conclu que soit elle était morte soit les parents étaient divorcés.

Alice me ramena plus tard à la maison. Elle ne s'arrêta seulement devant la porte et me déposa, comme elle nous l'avait dit elle devait s'occuper de tout son petit monde chez elle.

Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, il était 19h30 et Esmée n'était toujours pas là. J'en profitais pour préparer le dîner et mettre la table devant la télé.

Ce soir était le dernier soir dans ce côté de la maison, demain j'emménagerai de l'autre côté.

Esmée arriva demi-heure après, nous mangeâmes ce que j'avais préparé en l'attendant, tout en regardant un petit film à la télé qu'il y avait puis nous allâmes nous coucher.

N'étant pas encore vraiment fatigué, je décidais de lire quelques chapitre de mon livre que je n'avais pas encore terminé. Je repensais à la journée d'aujourd'hui. A cette rencontre avec Carlisle. J'avais souvent réfléchi à la rencontre avec mon père biologique. A ce que je pourrai lui dire et de quelle façon j'allais réagir. Finalement, je finis par plonger dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

**Je vous remercie de lire ma première fiction. je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas très folichon mais je mais l'histoire en place et il faut un peu de temps. Merci de laisser vos impressions. Bisous. A bientôt pour la suite des aventures...**


	5. Chapitre 4  Rencontre avec un pianiste

Les filles avaient prévu de venir me chercher en début d'après-midi le lendemain. J'avais vu à la météo que normalement il ferait beau avec grand soleil.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je n'avais pas encore eu de la pluie. J'envisageais donc me de promener tranquillement dans le village sans parapluie ni rien.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans ma tout nouvelle maison, il était huit heures et demie. Et oui j'avais enfin pu déménager de mon côté et laisser Esmée tranquille vaquer à ses occupations personnelles sans avoir sa fille de 21 ans à s'occuper.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude, m'habiller de vêtement chaud car même si il faisait à peu prêt soleil nous étions au mois de Août et descendis. Je décidais finalement de ne pas prendre mon petit-déj ici mais plutôt de me prendre quelques croissants dans le village.

Une fois prête, habillais de mon manteau et d'une écharpe, je fermais bien la maison et empruntais le même chemin que la première fois où j'étais allée rejoindre Esmée au marché.

L'océan était calme, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci qui se promenait. Il faut dire qu'il faisait un petit vent frisquet et nous étions samedi matin en pleine période de grandes vacances par conséquent les gens profitaient de faire la grâce matinée.

J'étais enfin arrivée dans le village, les commerçants commençaient à ouvrir leur vitrine.

En passant dans une petite rue je fus attirais par une odeur de pain chaud, de croissants et de viennoiseries. Je m'arrêtais donc pour prendre quelques assortiments pour mon petit-déjeuner.

En rentrant dans la jolie petite boutique, j'aperçu toute sorte de produits qui donnaient envi. J'en salivais déjà, moi une fana de chocolat j'allais être servi. D'ailleurs au fond de la boutique et à l'entrée en extérieur, quelques clients étaient installés aux tables et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Une table était inoccupée dehors, je décidais de m'asseoir pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner afin de bien démarrer cette belle journée car connaissant un peu plus Alice maintenant, je me doutais qu'elle allait être longue mais aussi et surtout très amusante. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de penser ça car d'habitude faire les boutiques me mettaient de mauvaise humeur.

Au bout d'un moment, une serveuse vient prendre ma commande.

_- « Bonjour mademoiselle, que désirez-vous comme petit-déjeuner ?_

_- « En fait que me conseillez-vous ? Avez-vous des spécialités de cette région ?»._

_- « Et bien, je peux vous proposer une tasse de café ou une chocolat chaud aux épices ainsi qu'une assiette composée de gâteaux gallois et de Crempogs qui sont en fait un peu comme des pancakes »._

_- « D'accord, allons y, je veux bien goûter les gâteaux que vous venez de me dire avec une tasse de chocolat »_

Ce qu'elle m'avait conseillé était très bon. J'en pris même quelques uns pour Esmée et payais mes achats. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elle aimerait et qu'elle essaierait dans faire puis me rappelais qu'elle connaissait certainement ces spécialités vu qu'elle avait vécu ici dans son enfance. Ca lui rappellera des souvenirs.

Une fois terminé, je pris la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué et partis faire un tour dans le village. En réalité je ne faisais pas du lèche vitrines ou du shopping étant donné que je n'appréciais ça que moyennement mais plutôt une petite ballade pour découvrir le village.

Je me promenais déjà depuis un bon moment lorsque je fus attirée par de la musique ou plutôt un morceau de piano que j'aimais plus particulièrement, « Clair de Lune de Debussy ». J'écoutais souvent du piano avec mon père (de cœur). Ces moments là avaient tendance à m'apaiser. J'avais même pris des cours pendant avec lui vu qu'il était professeur de musique au conservatoire et me débrouillais pas si mal mais je n'y touchais plus depuis une certaine époque. Aujourd'hui écouter un morceau de piano me rappelais des souvenirs tout autant joyeux que douloureux.

Quand j'arrivais devant la porte, je n'osais pas entré bien que le lieu était public étant donné qu'il y avait sur le volet de la porte une affiche indiquant « VOUS SOUHAITEZ ASSISTER A NOTRE REPRESENTATION DE MUSIQUE CLASSIQUE ? N'HESITEZ PAS A ENTRER. (Entrée gratuite) ». Malheureusement, lorsque je me décidais enfin à entrer, le morceau était fini et il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce.

L'instrument était un piano à queue magnifique de couleur noire. Je décidais de m'approcher de plus prêt pour l'admirer. Nous n'en voyons pas un comme ça tous les jours et à tous les coins de rue. Les souvenirs montèrent à la surface. J'étais à la fois nostalgique et heureuse. Un besoin et une envi d'autrefois se fit sentir. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'assis sur le tabouret tout en effleurant les touches noires et blanches. Les partitions étaient toujours sur le pupitre, je tentais alors de jouer bien que j'étais évidemment roiller n'ayant pas joué depuis plus d'un an.

Au moment où j'eu fini de jouer d'une façon bien meilleure à laquelle je me serais attendu quelqu'un m'applaudit. Je me retournais immédiatement toute honteuse. Qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris de jouer ? Non mais pour qui je me prenais moi d'habitude si timide, réservée...

Tel ne me fus pas le choc lorsque je rencontrais les magnifiques yeux verts étincelants et le sourire irrésistible du jeune homme qui venait de m'applaudir et m'observer à mon insu. Il me fallu plus d'une minute pour me remettre des émotions qui m'avaient pris et de répondre à sa question.

_- « Mes félicitations. Vous jouez depuis longtemps ?_

_- « Excusez-moi je n'aurais jamais du jouer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ». « C'est un magnifique instrument »_

_- « Ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes toute pardonnée »_

_- « Merci beaucoup. Et pour répondre à votre question, en réalité je ne joue plus du piano depuis un an »._

_- « Et bien, vous n'avez pas perdu la main on dirait ». _

_- « Merci ». _Le remerciais-je avec un immense sourire à mon tour.

On aurait dit un apollon, les dieux grecs l'auraient certainement envié. Il devait certainement bien jouer d'après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sûrement bien mieux que moi qui était une amatrice mais pas lui. Stop Bella. Heureusement il interrompit mes réflexions.

_- « Alors, vous êtes nouvelle dans la région, je me trompe ? »_

_- « Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas. J'ai emménagé ici il y a de ça deux semaines seulement »._

_- « Et alors ? Cette région vous plait ? »_

_- « Oui, les paysages sont magnifiques et les habitants on l'ait très sympathiques »._

_- « Vous verrez, ce n'est pas qu'une impression »._Me dit il en souriant_._

- « _C'est vous le pianiste ?_ »

- _« En effet. Je suis au conservatoire mais c'est les grandes vacances dont j'en profite pour me perfectionner en jouant de temps en temps ici »._

Au moment où il tourna la tête pour regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je vérifiais l'heure discrètement à ma montre. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui bien au contraire mais j'avais rendez-vous avec Alice et je devais encore rentrer à la maison à pied. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Ce dont je lui fis part.

_Ou là, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis dans moins d'une heure pour un essayage de robe de mariée et il faut encore que je rentre à pied jusqu'à chez moi. Je dois vraiment y aller d'autant que l'une d'elle est aussi ma collaboratrice alors si j'arrive en retard ça ne va pas du tout lui plaire je pense »._

_- « Je comprend tout à fait d'autant que j'ai moi aussi un essayage de costume pour un mariage cet après-midi à 15h00._ »

_- « Dites moi, votre collaboratrice ne serait-elle pas Alice CULEN ou plutôt ALICE HALE ? »_

_- « Mais si ! C'est bien elle ! Comment la connaissez-vous ?»_

_- « Et bien si j'avais su. Je suis Edward MASEN, le meilleur ami d'Alice. En fait Alice et moi nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance. Nos mères ont accouché en même temps dans la même clinique... Vous devez certainement être Isabella ou plutôt Bella SWAN ? »_

_- « C'est ça. »_

_- « Enchante de vous connaître »._

_- « Moi de même »._

_- « Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. En revanche elle ne m'a pas dit que vous saviez jouer aussi bien du piano. Il faudra vraiment que je la gronde »._

- _« C'est parce qu'elle ne le sait pas encore » _

Lui dis-je en rigolant. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il en parle à Alice. Elle voudrait certainement me poser pleins de questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas l'envi de répondre encore et me demanderait certainement de lui jouer un morceau. Ce que je n'aurais pas le courage de faire. Tout à l'heure ça avait été une belle mais douloureuse folie. J'avais eu du mal à me remettre de mes émotions. Le jeune homme en face de moi n'arrangeait rien.

_- « Quel honneur ! » « Bella, vous patientez 5 minutes le temps que je prenne mes affaires puis je vous ramène à moins que vous n'ayant rien à prendre chez vous à ce moment là nous pouvons y aller ensemble si ça vous dit ? Comme ça vous n'avez pas à retourner à pied chez vous et attendre les filles »_

_- « Je n'ai rien à prendre chez moi mais par contre il faut prévenir les filles car elles doivent passer me chercher à la maison normalement à 14h30 ». _

_- « Parfait. Nous préviendrons Alice sur le chemin, de toute façon nous devons tous nous retrouver au magasin alors. Je reviens, je vais prendre mes affaires »._

Finalement ma curiosité m'avait poussé à faire une belle rencontre. Edward était très gentil et très beau. J'avais été très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il m'avait surpris à jouer de son piano mais il m'avait mis de suite en confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais très à l'aise avec lui.

Bella ne t'emballe pas c'est le meilleur ami d'Alice mais aussi le petit ami de Tania, la sœur d'Alice je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans son couple. Il ne pouvait rien se passer. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et il avait déjà une fiancée. Il ne cherchera certainement pas à me connaître plus qu'une amie. Il m'a proposé de venir directement avec lui seulement par galanterie. STOP !

Il revient avec son manteau et une sacoche. Certainement ses partitions de piano vu qu'il prit celle qui était sur celui-ci et la rangea dans cette sacoche. Je le suivis dans une petite rue où sa voiture était garée, une Volvo argentée. Il m'ouvrit la portière, la referma une fois que j'étais installée puis se mit au volant et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Il appela Alice de suite ne voulant pas que je gaspille mon forfait alors que le sien était illimité tout en mettant le haut-parleur.

_- « Bonjour Alice, c'est Edward. Ca va ?_

_- « Très bien et toi ? Comment c'est passé ta représentation alors ? »_

_- «Tout c'est très bien passé. Les gents étaient ravis. C'est pour te prévenir de nous serons là dans demi-heure à peine »._

_- « Comment ça «'nous' ? »_

_- « En fait, ta charmante collaboratrice est avec moi. Donc ce n'est pas la peine que tu passes par chez elle »._

_- « Tu as enfin rencontré Bella ! Quand ça ?»_

_- « On t'expliquera, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que je raccroche nous sommes en route »._

_- « Vous arrivez dans 30 minutes alors ? » _

_- « Oui, à tout à l'heure »_

Super d'après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Alice, elle allait être au courant de mon audace et savoir que je savais jouer du piano. C'est une époque que je ne voulais pas revivre, cela me faisait resurgir des sentiments et des souvenirs douloureux. A ma tête il du voir que je n'avais pas trop envi qu'elle le sache maintenant. Plus tard, peut être, quand on se connaîtra plus, mais là non.

_- « Je ne dirai rien à Alice si vous ne le voulez pas »_

_- « S'il vous plait »_

_- « D'accord nous lui dirons seulement que vous m'avez écouté jouer et que nous avons commencé à discuter quand vous êtes venu admirer le piano. Cela vous convient-il ? »._

_- « Oui, Merci beaucoup »._

_- « Je garderais votre secret à condition que vous acceptiez que l'on se tutoie. Vous êtes désormais une amie d'Alice donc nous serons forcément amenés à nous revoir, à commencer par cette journée et bien sûr par le mariage »_

_- « Bien sûr. Pas de problème »_ Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Sur le chemin, il me demanda se que je faisais ici, ce que j'avais fait avant, mes gouts, les pays que j'avais visité... En gentleman qu'il était, il ne me demanda pas pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire à Alice.

Comme Edward l'avait dit à Alice, nous arrivâmes une demi-heure plus tard.

Il se gara sur le parking en face du magasin et nous rentrâmes rejoindre ceux ou plutôt celles qui étaient déjà arrivés. Alice et Rosalie trépignaient de commencer et en avaient mare de patienter. Ce qui faisait rire Tania bien qu'elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle me vit arrivée en même temps que son cher et tendre mais garda quand même son sourire. Espèce d'hypocrite si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Je fis la bise à tout le monde suivi d'Edward qui embrassa Tania. Je fus de suite déçu mais me repris immédiatement me rappelant qu'ils sortaient ensemble donc c'était normal.

_- « Bella, Edward ! Enfin, vous êtes là »_

_- « Calme Lili, nous ne sommes pas en retard nous »._

_- « Oui vous. Mais les deux autres vont m'entendre quand ils vont enfin arrivés. S'ils arrivent s'entend. Alors comme ça vous vous êtes rencontrés dans le village ? »._

_- « Oui, Bella était venu m'écoutez jouer ce matin. A la fin elle est venue admirer mon piano et de là nous avons commencé à discuter ». _Eluda t-il.

Il répondit à sa question, ce que je comprenais si non elle n'allait pas nous lâcher, puis me fit un clin d'œil qui se voulu discret mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Tania le vit. Cela ne lui fait pas bizarrement perdre son sourire bien au contraire mais elle s'accrocha d'autant plus à Edward qui lui ne s'en formalisant pas. Il fallait quand même qu'elle se calme je n'étais pas une fille qui prenait le copain des autres et encore moins le petit ami de la sœur de ses amies. Heureusement son humeur ne déteignit pas sur la mienne.

Voir Rosalie et surtout Alice me faisait beaucoup rire intérieurement. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de souffler et de râler.

D'ailleurs nous patientâmes encore 10 minutes puis Alice jugea que maintenant tempi, nous commencerions sans eux, du coup Edward devait venir avec nous et nous les aiderions ensuite quand Emmett et Jasper se décideraient à arriver.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le magasin et montâmes les escaliers pour arriver dans le rayon des mariées.


	6. Chapitre 5  Journée de folie

Voir Rosalie et surtout Alice me faisait beaucoup rire intérieurement. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de souffler et de râler.

D'ailleurs nous patientâmes encore 10 minutes puis Alice jugea que maintenant tempi, nous commencerions sans eux, du coup Edward devait venir avec nous et nous les aiderions ensuite pour leur costume lorsque Emmett et Jasper se décideraient à arriver.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le magasin, un panneau indiquait qu'il fallait monter les escaliers pour arriver dans le rayon des mariées car ici c'était pour les hommes.

Nous voyant arriver (il faut dire que les filles étaient bien existées), une jeune vendeuse vint à notre rencontre.

_- « Bonjour mesdemoiselles, monsieur.»_

- _« Bonjour. Alice HALE. C'est moi qui vous aie appelé mercredi dernier pour prendre rendez-vous. Et voici Rosalie HALE, notre future mariée »_ dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_- « Bonjour »_

_- « Installez-vous ». _Nous demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire_._

Heureusement, il y avait plusieurs chaises sur lesquelles nous nous installâmes tous sauf Rosalie et Alice. D'une part parce que Rosalie devait essayer les robes, normal me direz vous, et d'autre part Alice ne tenait pas en place. J'espérais que ce soit l'idée du mariage de son frère et sa belle sœur qu'il était dans cette état mais qu'elle ne serait pas come ça lorsque nous irons faire du shopping ensemble comme elle l'avait décidé. Je risquerai de ne pas tenir la journée si elle était excitée comme c'est le cas maintenant. Edward se retrouva entre Tania et moi.

_- « Alors, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, vous recherchait une robe bustier blanche à petites bretelles, simple mais chic, qui peut aller avec une veste caraco. Une traine mais pas trop longue non plus. Quelques perles brodées dessus. Ai-je tout bon ?»_

_- « C'est ça »_

_- «Bien. J'ai quelques idées en tête. Rejoignez vos amis. Je reviens avec ce qui pourrait vous plaire. Nous nous appuierons sur celles-ci pour commencer. »_

_- « Merci »_

Rosalie resta debout et Alice s'assit à côté de moi.

La vendeuse fit le tour de son magasin en suspendant les robes qu'elle avait choisi et nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard ».

_- « Alors voilà pour commencer. Une robe bustier, croisée sur la poitrine. A petites bretelles en dentelle. Avec quelques perles sur le devant au niveau du bas et sur la poitrine. Et une petite traine que vous pouvez relever pour danser et marcher plus facilement en passant ce tissu à votre poignée. Cette veste caraco que voici va très bien avec... .»._

La vendeuse commença par nous présenter une à une les 10 robes qu'elle avait sélectionnées par rapport aux quelques idées d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Certaines plus simple que d'autres. Puis lui demanda d'aller dans la cabine pour enfiler la première qu'elle nous avait présenté et voir ce que ça donnait.

Comme à chaque essayage sous l'œil avisé d'Alice bien évidemment, Rose sortit de la cabine et vient nous montrer la robe en montant sur l'estrade en face de nous.

Il faut bien le dire, nous commencions tous à en avoir plus ou moins mare surtout qu'Edward avait l'ordre de monter et descendre les escaliers pour vérifier si Emmett et Jasper n'arrivait pas. Car tradition oblige, Emmett ne devait pas voir la robe avant le mariage.

Au bout de la 7ème robe - Alice ayant bannit les autres pour différentes cause. Pas assez de perles, pas pratique, ça n'allait pas pour raisons x ou y. – Cette dernière sauta de joie tout en tapant des mains et Rose sortit de la cabine avec un immense sourire plus flagrant que pour les autres robes. Car bien que Rose fût satisfaite pour certaines robes, Alice ne l'était pas. Elle cherchait la robe parfaite.

Cette fois, se fut la bonne. Tout le monde en était subjugué. Moi aussi je la trouvais pour elle. Elle lui allait magnifiquement bien et mettait sa beauté en valeur.

_- « C'est celle là hein ? »._ Nous demanda Rosalie sur un petit nuage, avec un large sourire ».

_- « Elle est parfaite. Nous avons trouvé ta robe, Rose. L'essayage est enfin terminé. Merci à tous de votre patiente »._ S'exclama Alice.

Merci de le reconnaître Alice. Je me demandais encore pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de venir. Je n'étais pas de la famille ni une très bonne amie d'enfance vu que je ne les connaissais tous seulement depuis quelques semaines. Mais tout le monde m'avait intégré dans leur petit groupe dès que nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois où Alice avait organisé un rendez-vous pour que je puisse connaître sa famille. C'est d'ailleurs cette fois là que j'avais fait la connaissance de Carlisle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressentais un lien fort avec lui. Comme si nous étions liés par un cordon invisible. J'avais toujours imaginais mon père biologique comme lui. C'était peut être un signe révélateur de la réalité. Bella ne pense pas à ça maintenant tu n'en sais rien. Oui mais j'en saurais rien vu que j'en ai parlé à personne. Mes nouveaux amis ne sont pas au courant et ma mère ne se doute de rien vu que je ne lui ai pas encore reparlé de mon père biologique depuis que nous sommes ici alors que nous en parlions de plus en plus depuis un an. De cette période là non plus il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Bella arrête de réfléchir à ça ! Heureusement pour moi, Alice me sortit de mes réflexions.

_- « Bella, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » _

Pourquoi elle me demande ce que j'en pense ? Elle doit bien se douter que mes goûts en matière de mode sont limités vu ma façon de m'habiller ? Enfin pour cette fois, la réponse était toute trouvée.

_- « Tout à fait d'accord. Tu es sublime Rosalie »_

_- « Merci Bella »._

_- « Edward, qu'en penses-tu toi aussi ? »_

_- « Oui, donne-nous ton avis d'homme » Renchérit Rosalie._

Edward lui répondit en me faisant un sourire que je lui rendis tout en rougissant. Rose vint le prendre dans ses bras, me cachant de Tania qui me faisait les yeux noirs. Après cette étreinte, Tania s'accrocha un bras d'Edward et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore. Ce n'était pas pour moi le compliment mais pour Rosalie. Ce qui était normal du reste.

_- « Je dis comme Bella. Magnifique, Rose » _Je lui rendis son sourire. Il le fait exprès ou quoi !

_- « Bien. Nous allons prendre celle-ci puisque tout le monde et d'accord ». _

- _« Vous avez raison. En plus il n'y a aucune retouche à faire donc vous pouvez la prendre dès maintenant. Sachant que si jamais vous avez un quelqu'un problème, vous pouvez nous la retourner sous 7 jours.»_

_- « Parfait »_

Rose partit se changer et donna la robe à la vendeuse qui la replaça dans sa housse puis cette première paya sa robe avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient envoyé.

Au moment où nous sortions prendre un peu l'air et attendre qu'Alice et Rose mettent la robe dans la voiture, Jasper et Emmett arrivèrent enfin. Ils se firent rapidement mettre en place par Alice lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur.

- « _Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous foutiez bon sang ? Nous avions rendez-vous à 14h30 et non à 17heures ! On va devoir passer la journée ici alors que nous avions prévu encore des choses à faire ! Maintenant par votre faute on va devoir les reporter à un autre jour ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse !_ _Maintenant, venez !_ » Les réprimanda Alice.

_- « Mon amour, calme-toi.. »_ tenta de s'expliquer Jasper.

_- « Non je n'ai pas envi d'écouter vos basses excuses. Nous avons autre chose à faire » _Le coupa Alice

_- « Lili, tu viens de demander... »_

_- « Tututut ! Je m'en fiche ! ». « Rosalie, vient nous n'avons pas besoin de ces deux idiots de toute façon ». _

Elle tourna les talons et re-rentra dans le magasin. Nous rigolions tous sauf bien évidemment Jasper et Emmett. Ce gros nounours était tout petit face à notre lutin Alice et son époux ne valait pas mieux.

- « _Je pense que nous ferions mieux de la suivre_ » Les préviens-je.

_- « Oui, tu as raison Bella. Surtout vous deux les mecs. Vous avez mal joué sur ce coup là » Et voilà qu'il recommence. Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas penser à lui autre que comme un ami, s'il il n'arrête pas de me sourire comme ça et de faire des clients d'œil. _

_- « Ouai. Mais on a une bonne excuse tu sais. _

_- « Vous nous expliquerez plus tard. En attendant, venez, si non elle va vraiment vous tuer »_

Nous rejoignîmes Rosalie et Alice qui étaient déjà entrain de chercher des costumes. D'ailleurs dès que nous fûmes à leur auteur Alice demanda que Tania et moi nous assîmes sur les fauteuils et aux garçons d'aller essayer les costumes qu'elles avaient choisi avec Rosalie.

Lorsque Tania s'excusa car elle devait partir pour son travail -Elle était dessinatrice. Elle vendait ses tableaux dans une galerie et avait rendez-vous avec un acheteur à 17h30 – je me sentis alors plus à l'aise. Je n'avais plus à faire attention à ce que j'allais dire et faire. Je pouvais alors être moi-même.

Alice et Rose me rejoignirent sur le divan puis les garçons sortirent chacun de leur cabine, Edward en premier. Vraiment à couper le souffle. Au moment où je croisais son regard, je sentis mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et mes joues s'empourprèrent illico. Tu es maline Bella ! Ce n'est pas discret tout ça. Heureusement pour moi que Tania n'est plus là. Lui se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'était ? Le costume lui allait merveilleusement bien. Ce n'était pas non plus de la timidité vu qu'il connaissait très bien les personnes qu'il y avait dans la pièce hormis moi. Et ce ne pouvait pas être moi en train de le reluquer (il faut bien le dire) qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise quand même. Je n'avais rien fait ni dit pour cela.

_- « Parfait. Edward tu gardes celui-là. Il te va très bien. Vous êtes d'accord les filles ? »_

_- « Tout à fait d'accord »_

_- « Bella ? »_

_- « Magnifique ». _Bella reprend toi_._ Oui mais... Tout de suite ! _« Heu... Je veux dire... Il te va très bien. »_

_- « Merci Bella »_ me dit il avec un sourire plus franc sur le visage »

_- « Parfait. Edward tu peux aller te changer c'est bon. Au suivant. »_ Lui demanda Alice. Après m'avoir sourit.

Elle ne devait pas s'imaginer des choses. Si elle savait que je pensais de son meilleur ami, petit ami de sa sœur... Alice serait vraiment très furieuse contre moi et je n'avais pas envi de ça. Ni de rendre sa sœur Tania malheureuse. Mais je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher. Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? Moi je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce matin, au moment où je croisais le regard d'Edward la première fois. Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Rendre sa sœur malheureuse ? Ca ne risque pas d'arriver puisque mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Il a déjà une petite ami et à l'air heureux avec elle. En plus, c'est la sœur d'Alice. Et ce n'est pas non plus mon caractère. En outre je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je sais juste que je me sens bien en sa compagnie... Mais dans quel drap je me suis fourrée moi ? Franchement, je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je ne recherche pas l'amour. Ca fait beaucoup trop de mal quand on s'attache à une personne et que celle-ci disparaît.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne fis pas attention aux essayages d'Emmett et de Jasper. Lorsque Alice m'en sortit une nouvelle fois, ils avaient finit et les garçons étaient déjà rhabillés.

- « _Enfin, nous avons terminé. Merci à tous. Nous avons trouvé notre bonheur pour les habits. Il ne reste plus que les demoiselles d'honneur. Nous irons avec Bella samedi matin faire du shopping donc nous regarderons »._

- _« Demain ?_ _»_ Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser un ou deux jours de repos ?

_- « Oui Bella. De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix, tu m'as promis, tu te rappelles ? Journée de shopping »_

Comment j'oublierai. C'est un vrai petit Tiran. Adorable mais un Tiran quand même.

_- « Oui Alice je viendrai avec toi demain_ »

_- « Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Nous pouvons partir, nous avons enfin terminé ». _

Nous sortîmes tous du magasin et avançâmes vers nos voitures respectives.

_- « Edward, peux tu ramener Bella chez elle s'il te plait ? _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Jasper, il faut que nous passions prendre Eléa chez son amie Carole. Nous ne sommes déjà pas en avance »_

Il se tourna vers moi tout en lui répondant. Et voilà, de nouveau rouge comme une tomate. Heureusement qu'il fait nuit et donc ne peut pas voir l'effet qu'il me fait. Si non c'est la cata assurée.

- _« Si ça ne la dérange pas c'est avec plaisir »_ Lui répondit.

Au moins il se soucie de si j'ai envi de rester en sa compagnie. A moins que ce soit le contraire mais ne veut pas le dire directement.

_- « Aucun problème. Merci beaucoup »._

_- « C'est vrai, ça ne vous dérange pas tous les deux ? »_

_- « Bien sûr que non Alice. Ca va me permettre de mieux la connaître. C'est cool. »_ Lui dit il toujours en me souriant.

Apparemment il en a envi lui aussi. Je leur rendis leur sourire, ravie. Je pouvais rester encore trente minutes en sa compagnie et il le souhaite également. Je remercie Alice mentalement. C'est grâce à elle que j'avais un sursit.

_- « Parfait. A plus tard. Bella, à demain. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire l'heure et tout »_

_- « A demain Alice »_

_- « Au revoir » _Nous dit Jasper en nous faisant un signe de la main.

_- « Nous aussi on rentre. Nous devons aller chercher mes parents à la gare. Emmett tu viens !_

_- « A plus tard. Bye bébé Swan à bientôt.. »_ Rosalie lui donna une claque derrière la tête lorsqu'il lui passait devant en sortant.

- « Bye Gros nounours ! » Lui criais-je avant que sa portière se ferme.

Je me retrouvais enfin seule avec Edward. Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. Pas que je n'avais pas envi d'être en sa compagnie, bien au contraire. Mais avec la journée qui venait de passer et les sentiments qui avaient évolué, je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour entamer la conversation. J'ai un caractère timide et encore plus avec les garçons. Alors avec un dieu païen en face de moi, vous imaginez ?

Je le suivis jusqu'à ça voiture où il m'ouvrit la portière, en vrai gentleman qu'il était et la referma une fois que je fus assise confortablement. Puis il fit le tour de sa voiture, monta côté conducteur et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.


	7. Chapitre 6  Confidence

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir**

**Je suis ravie que ma fiction vous plaise.**

**Nous nous retrouvons en bas**

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture je me sentis de suite beaucoup mieux. Il faisait bon, Edward avait mis le chauffage dès que nous étions partis.

- _« Alors cette journée ? »_

_- « Que dire ? Alice est assez... Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? »_

- _« Oui. Il faut te faire une raison. Alice et le shopping, c'est toute une histoire. En fait c'est sa passion. Carlisle, que tu as vu et Leah, sa mère, lui ont offert à l'âge de 15 ans, une machine à coudre. Depuis elle crée des vêtements. Je suis sûr qu'elle te les montrera la prochaine fois que tu iras chez elle. Pour tout te dire, nous sommes souvent mis à contribution comme modèle d'ailleurs._ _»_ Je ris en essayant d'imaginer Edward et Emmett avec des vêtements qu'Alice avait confectionné.

_- « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »_

_- « Rien, rien. Dis-moi. Je t'ai rencontré dans une salle de théâtre et tu venais de jouer du piano. Tu m'as dit que tu étais au conservatoire. Je suppose que tu dois être très doué puisque les élèves sont triés sur le volé. _

_- « Je me débrouille »_

_- « Est-ce que tu pourras me jouer un morceau un jour »_

_- « Bien sûr, quand tu veux. Et puis, je ne peux qu'accepter puisque je t'ai entendu jouer ce matin moi. »_

_- « Pas faut » _lui souris-je.

- _« Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé avec moi »_

_- « Je te fais confiance »_

_- « Mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'y a pas touché depuis un an »._

_- « Je t'expliquerai un jour, quand on se connaîtra mieux »_

_-« Je ne demande que ça. Te connaître s'entend. »_

_- « Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance même si ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions »_

_- « Moi aussi_ »

Nouveau silence. Des questions me viennent à l'esprit. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes mais j'avais envi de savoir. Je passais d'ailleurs du coq à l'âne mais tempi. Et puis je voulais lui rappeler qu'il avait une petite amie.

_- _« _Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec Tania ?_ »Et voilà, il va me prendre pour une fille beaucoup trop directe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais avec lui j'avais envi d'être franche. De le connaître.

- _« Ca fait à peu près 3 ans maintenant ». _La façon dont il me répondit m'étonna. Un peu comme s'il était obligé d'être avec elle.

_- « Je ne sais pas mais est-ce-que tu es heureux avec elle ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est trop indiscret ». _Je recommence mais maintenant que j'y étais je continue sur ma lancée.

_- « Non, je vais te répondre mais j'espère que ça ne va pas te choquer ce que je vais te dire. Je la connais depuis l'enfance. Nous étions souvent ensemble avec Alice, Tania et Emmett. C'est une fille adorable, nous nous entendons très bien. Elle était là dans les moments difficiles. Et puis, elle est amoureuse de moi depuis le début, c'était plus facile. Un jour quand nous étions plus jeunes nous avons fait un jeu. Un pacte ou une promesse, comme tu veux »_

_- « En quoi consiste cette promesse ? »_

_- « Que Tania et moi soyons ensemble si nous ne rencontrions pas l'amour avant nos 25 ans »._

_- « Je te comprends très bien en fait mais...Si tu rencontres l'amour, que ce passera t-il ? Tu la laisseras filer pour ne pas faire de peine à Tania ? Désolé encore une question indiscrète. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »_

_- « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi » _Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler puisqu'il me posa une question._ « Et toi ? Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ? Je veux dire que tu étais sûre que c'était l'homme de ta vie ? »_

_- « Pas vraiment. Je comprends très bien ce que tu viens de me dire tu sais. Jacob et moi étions meilleurs amis, nous le sommes toujours du reste. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Notre histoire à démarrer à cause d'un pari avec notre meilleure amie commune, Angela. Ca aduré 6 mois. »_

_- « Puisque tu viens d'employer le passé c'est que vous avez rompu. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »_

_- « Nous savions tous les deux que nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et un jour Jacob a rencontré l'amour. Enfin ce qu'il dit »_

_- « Jalousie ou tu ne fais pas confiance à cette fille et tu ne crois pas en leur amour ? »._

_- « Ce n'est pas qu'elle m'a fait quelque chose. Je ne vois Jacob que comme mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle mais je trouve qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui »._

_- « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_- « Et bien, elle ne se prend pas pour rien et elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs »._

_- « Comment ça ? »_

_- « Très simple. D'une part un jour, Jacob l'a surpris en train de le tromper avec un de ses collègues dans leur lit. Ile sont disputés mais il lui a pardonné. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas rompu avec l'autre mec. Je ne pouvais pas laisser lui faire ça et j'en ai parlé à Jacob. Après ça nous nous sommes plus parlé pendant des semaines. Et pour sa défense elle lui a dit que c'était un harcèlement sexuel et qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas vrai. Le pire c'est que Jacob a cassé la figure à son collègue et l'a viré. Il est même allé en garde à vu pour ça jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que Tania avait menti pour ne pas se disputer avec Jacob. Malgré ça il lui a encore pardonné... Enfin voilà, elle lui raconte des bobards mais lui comme un idiot l'a crois les yeux fermés. D'autre part elle n'est ni sympathique avec Angela ni avec moi alors qu'on a tout fait pour l'inclure dans notre groupe même si on ne la sentait pas. Mais rien à changer surtout que depuis la dernière dispute Angela en a rajouté en disant à Irina que Jacob et moi étions sortis ensemble et que c'est de ça faute si on a rompu. Jacob et moi savons qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. La raison principale est que nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais de meilleurs ami depuis l'enfance Ca n'a rien changé même si il a essayé de lui faire comprendre. Maintenant Irina nous déteste et avec ce n'est plus comme avant » _

_- « Je vois. Et depuis tu es célibataire ou il y en a eu d'autre après ce Jacob » _C'est quoi cette façon de prononcer le nom de meilleur ami ? De la pitié ? De la Jalousie ?

_- « Jacob a été le seul. C'est peut être idiot ce que je vais dire mais je cherche le grand amour, l'unique. La personne pour qui on se lève le matin. Pour qui on souhaite abattre des montagnes. Pour qui l'on fera tous pour qu'il ou elle soit heureuse »_

_- « Le prince charmant en quelque sorte »_

_- « C'est ça ». _Et nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que nous nous rendions compte que nous étions arrivés à l'entrée du village.

- « _Bon redevenons sérieux cinq minutes. Pour aller chez moi, tu continues tout droit jusqu'au croisement où tu prendras à gauche puis à droite_ »

- « _Ok copilote_ »

Nouveau silence. Je méditais ce qu'il m'avait dit sur ses sentiments pour Tania. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait une chance finalement. Non, il ne doit pas me voir comme ça. Nous ne nous connaissons pas même si j'en ai très envi et puis je suis vraiment banale par rapport à Tania. Il n'aurait pas d'avantages à être avec moi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui apporter en plus.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant chez moi. Il était malheureusement temps que je le laisse. La journée m'avait épuisé surtout Alice en fait. Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir surtout si je dois aller avec Alice faire du shopping demain. D'ailleurs elle ne m'a toujours pas appelé. Je vais le faire de suite comme ça je pourrai savoir si je peux faire la grâce matinée demain matin ou pas.

_- « Voilà nous y sommes. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramenée »_

_- « De rien, c'est normal. Tien, prend mon parapluie, tu me le rendras la prochaine fois que l'on se verra quand tu passeras me voir... »_ C'est bien lui ça, prévenant en plus. Attendez, ne vient il pas de sous-entendre qu'il voulait que je passe le voir ? J'ai du mal comprendre.

- « _C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais une bonne douche chaude_ ».

- « _Non non, j'insiste. Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai un accès direct du garage à la maison, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Et je ne voudrai pas que tu attrapes mal à cause de ça_ » Et voilà qu'il continue. Mais bon je ne suis pas en sucre quand même. Arrête de râler Bella ! Il a l'air vraiment sincère alors à quoi bon. Et puis, c'est une bonne excuse pour le revoir.

- « _Merci beaucoup, je te promets de passer te voir dès que je peux pour te le rendre si je ne te vois pas avant »._ Ca c'est sûr tu peux compter sur moi.

- _« Je t'attendrai. Allez, bonne nuit Bella. A bientôt j'espère »_

_- « Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Edward. »_

Sur ce, je sortie de la voiture après lui avoir rendu son magnifique sourire et couru me réfugier dans la maison. Il pleuvait des cordes. Il faudra que je le remercie, sans lui j'aurai pris une douche glacée. Une fois que j'eu passé la porte il partit, rejoindre Tania chez eux.

Brrrr. Une bonne douche chaude me fera le plus grand bien ainsi qu'une soupe de légumes.

Je quittais mon manteau et le suspendis à la patère puis monter dans ma chambre quitter mes habits et allais dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Evidemment se fut à ce moment là que le téléphone sonna. Certainement Alice. Tempi elle laissera un message.

La douche chaude m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Lorsque j'eu terminé de me sécher et de mettre mon pyjama, je descendis faire chauffer ma soupe. Miam, une fois que je l'eu enfilé, je me sentis de suite beaucoup mieux. Avant de remonter ma chambre me mettre au lit j'écoutais le message qui était sur mon répondeur que j'avais oublié d'écouter tout à l'heure.

* _Bonsoir Bella, c'est Alice. J'espère que tu es bien rentrée. Edward est sympathique hein ? Bon tu me raconteras demain votre trajet. Je passe te chercher en milieu d'après-midi. Certainement vers 16h00. Le matin j'estime que l'on a bien mérité de faire la grâce matinée et en début d''aprem je peux pas parce-que j'amène ma sœur à l'aéroport. Elle part 15 jours à Paris pour son travail. Tu te rends compte, Paris, la capitale de la mode. La Tour Eiffel. Allez, je te laisse. Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves_ *

Merci Alice. Tu as enfin eu pitié de moi. Je vais finalement pourvoir faire la grâce matinée. En effet c'était bien mérité.

Alors comme ça, Tania s'en va sur un autre continent pendant 15 jours. C'est une bonne chose. Autant pour elle que pour moi, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais ravi. Je n'y pouvais rien si Edward et moi nous nous entendons très bien.

Je montais me mettre au lit puis me couchais après avoir attrapé mon livre sur mon bureau. Je peux lire quelques chapitres avant que les bras de Morphée ne m'emportent au Paradis.

PDV d'Edward

J'avais rencontré Bella le matin même suite à un concours de circonstance. Si elle était passée devant la salle 10 minutes plus tôt elle aurait trouvé porte close et nous ne nous serions pas connu de la même façon. Lorsque notre regard s'est croisé ce matin, j'ai un comme un déclic. Certain pourrait l'appeler le coup de foudre. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça mais en tout cas j'ai envi de la connaître et de la revoir.

Grâce à Alice, j'avais pu avoir en sursit ce soir lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de ramener Bella chez elle. Nous avions pas mal discuté sur le chemin du retour. Des choses que même Alice ne sait pas. Bien qu'il me semble qu'elle s'en doute.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé mes sentiments pour Tania j'avais eu peur de lui répondre, en pensant qu'elle allait finalement me prendre pour un pauvre mec qui abuse de l'amour des filles mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle m'avait compris car d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté elle avait vécu un peu la même chose. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne suis pas amoureux de Tania. C'est plutôt la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Comme Alice et Emmett je me dois de la protéger. Et puis c'est stupide certainement mais c'était plus facile. Je savais par Alice que Tania était amoureuse de moi, je n'avais pas eu à la séduire, c'était venu tout seul. Et maintenant nous étions installés dans une routine qui me convenait. A vrai dire elle me convenait jusqu'à ce matin. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Pensait elle que j'eusse un quelconque intérêt pour elle ? La rendrais-je heureuse ? Avais-je le droit de faire ça à Tania ? Alice et Emmett me pardonneraient d'avoir trahi leur sœur ? Est-ce-que Bella avait des sentiments pour moi ? Avait-elle éprouvé la même chose depuis ce matin ? Avait-elle aimé être en ma compagnie ?

Il fallait que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Tania, je lui avais promis et une promesse est une promesse. Le fait qu'elle parte à Paris 15 jours jusqu'au mariage ne m'aidé en rien !

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant chez elle, il pleuvait des cordes. Je lui proposais donc mon parapluie. Une manière subtile pour que je puisse la revoir. De plus c'est elle qui l'aura choisi si on se revoit car elle devra me le ramener. Donc si elle n'a pas envi de me voir elle ne me le ramènera pas et le passera à Alice ou attendre que l'on doive se voir par obligation. Bonne stratégie non ?

J'en voulais à ce Jacob. Certaine elle ne l'aime pas d'amour mais ils sont des meilleurs amis comme moi avec Alice mais il gâche leur amitié à cause d'une fille qui le prend pour un con.. Pff n'importe quoi franchement. Comment en vouloir à Bella. Moi j'avais surtout envi de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger.

Je m'en rends bien compte, mes sentiments sont de plus en plus forts. Je vais devoir les refouler pour ne faire de peine à personne. Il est plus facile pour moi de me dire que ce n'est pas grave si je suis le seul à en souffrir mais que si non il y aura plus de monde. Et ça je ne l'admettrais pas. Elle a assez souffert comme ça à la mort de sa mère. Sortir avec elle n'a été le seul moyen de la rendre heureuse. Ainsi que Carlisle, qui voix en notre relation un avenir prometteur. Non, je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Je ne dois agir que comme un ami le ferait.

PDV d'Alice

Edward est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Nous nous sommes plus quittés depuis l'enfance. Nous étions là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Surtout depuis que nous avons perdu chacun un de nos parents.

J'aime profondément ma sœur mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui. D'ailleurs je sais bien que lui n'est pas amoureux d'elle autant qu'elle peut l'être de lui, même si au fond elle ne l'est pas réellement que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Cela ce voit à la façon dont il la regarde et ça n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il fait quand il regarde Bella. On dirait un petit enfant qui découvre l'amour. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant les essayages cet après-midi. Et à mon avis ses sentiments sont partagés. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle a réagi quand il est sorti de la cabine.

Edward est avec Tania à cause d'un stupide pari qu'ils ont fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et se sont vraiment rapprochés lors de la mort de notre mère et celle de son père. Un stupide accident tragique à cause d'un chauffard que la police n'a jamais retrouvé.

De toute façon je connais bien ma sœur et comme à chaque fois elle me dira qu'elle a fait une grosse bêtise et qu'elle s'en veut parce qu'elle aura trompé Edward ou en tous cas aura failli le faire.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Edward de ramener Bella ce soir bien que nous ayons pu le faire, me justifiant en disant que Jasper et moi devions passer prendre Eléa chez sa copine. Au moins ils se connaîtront un peu plus sauf si bien sûr ils ne se sont rien dit de tout le trajet, ce que je doute.

Tania part ce soir à Paris pour 15 jours. Bella aura enfin le champ libre et moi je me sentirai moi méchante vis-à-vis de ma sœur en leur donnant un coup de pouce.

Je décidais d'appeler Bella puis ensuite Edward :

Lorsque je l'appelais pour savoir si elle était rentrée, elle ne décrocha pas. Je laissais donc un message en lui disant que je passerai la prendre demain pour aller faire du shopping et en même temps acheter les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

J'appelais ensuite Edward pour savoir comme ça c'était passé en espérant qu'il soit rentré après avoir déposé Tania à l'aéroport. Il décrocha au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

- « _Edward, c'est Alice. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez rentré car j'appelle Bella mais elle ne décroche pas_ »

- _« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est bien rentrée. Je ne suis parti qu'une fois qu'elle a eu fermé la porte de chez elle et allumait les lumières. Il est 23h30 elle doit peut-être dormir avec la journée qu'on a passé. J'ai eu le temps d'amener Tania à l'aéroport _» Bien au moins ma sœur n'a pas raté son avion.

- « _Ok, merci » _le remerciais-je.

_- « Mais de rien Alice, c'était un plaisir. Ca m'a permis de mieux la connaître» _Je le savais.

_- « Vraiment ? » _fis-je toute étonnée même si je ne l'étais pas.

_- « Si je te le dis »_

_- « Elle te plait hein ? Je l'ai vu à la façon dont tu la regardes » _Voila la réelle raison de mon appel. Il en avait besoin. Je continuais sur ma lancée.

_- « Lili tu sais bien que je suis avec ta sœur quand même »_

_- « Oui je sais aussi pourquoi tu es avec elle. Ce n'est pas les bonnes raisons Edward »_.

- « _Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il n'en est pas question. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'est que moi qui soit malheureux »_

- « _Mais il n'y aura pas que toi Edward_ »

Il ne répondit pas. Je pouvais donc en j'avais raison.

- _« Edward, tu ne réponds pas. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ecoute, ne gâche pas tout. Une belle histoire d'amour doit être basée sur l'amour justement, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Et ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Nous le savons tous les 3. Oui tu as bien entendu tous les 3, Toi, Tania et moi. Ca ne pouvait suffire que pour l'instant mais maintenant non. Si c'est comme tu viens de me dire parce-que tu ne veux pas faire de peine à Tania, ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en remettra. Comme toutes les autres filles qui sont passées par là »._

- _« Alice... »_

_- « Réfléchis y bien. Je serais là dès que tu auras besoin de moi. En attendant bonne nuit. »_

_- « Attend Alice »_

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « Merci_ » J'étais ravi mon discourt lui avait donné matière à réfléchir.

- « _De rien. C'est le rôle d'une meilleure amie de te dire ce que je viens de te dire. Et pour info, Bella et moi allons au centre commercial demain. Allez, bye_ ».

_« Alors tu crois que ça aura servit à quelque choses ? » Me demanda Jasper._

_« Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre qu'il va au moins réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit »._

_« Allez, bonne nuit mon amour_ _»._

J'embrassais Jasper après qu'il m'eu pris dans ses bras et nous nous endormîmes.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes au mauvaises.**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos remarques et pour celles et ceux (si il y en a) qui lisent ma fic sans laisser de traces.**

**A plus tard au prochain chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre 7  Caprices d'Alice

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis ravie que ma fiction vous intéresse.**

**Je remercie principalement :**

**xenarielle93**** pour ses longs messages très sympathiques.**

**LuneBlanche**** et ****fifer**** qui me suivent depuis le début et qui laisser toujours un commentaire.**

**Aliiice****, ****emichlo****, ****CixiiiO**** puis ****Auredronya**

**Bien évidemment tous les autres qui ont pris le temps de me faire part de leur impression par reviews mais qui n'ont pas de compte et ceux/celles qui la lise sans laisser de traces.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus voilà la suite de l'histoire.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas.**

PDV de Bella

Je ne me levais finalement pas trop tard, 10h15. Je n'avais bien sûr pas le temps de passer voir Edward au théâtre comme la dernière fois ni ma mère qui devait être déjà partie au travail. Tempi, j'irai voir cette dernière demain elle ne travaillera pas puisque nous serons dimanche. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande si elle peut nous aider pour la décoration du mariage comme me l'a demandé Alice. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour lui en parler.

Je décidais de rester un moment au lit au chaud et lire mon livre 'Les Haut du Hurlevent'. Je l'avais lu pas mal de fois il faut bien le dire, mais je l'aimais beaucoup.

Il était 11h00 quand je sortie enfin de ma lecture par mon réveil que je n'avais pas pensé à éteindre.

J'avais fini mon livre, il faudra qu'Alice m'accord un petit moment pour que je puisse m'arrêter dans une librairie acheter d'autres livres. Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup lire et qu'il m'arrive souvent de dévorer un livre en une journée si je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Je descendis préparer mon déjeuner puis remonter prendre ma douche et m'habillais d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu avec un caraco blanc ainsi que mes converses. Mes habits fétiches quoi, dans lesquels je me sentais le plus à l'aise dedans. Sachant surtout la journée qu'Alice avait prévue de faire, il était préférable pour moi (et pour elle) que je me sente bien dans ce que je porte.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, ça sentait bon. Je ne m'étais pas trop cassée la tête aujourd'hui, salade puis lazagnes cuitent au four. En plus, vu le plat que j'avais fait, je pouvais facilement en manger plus d'une fois. Cela me fit penser que ça pourrait être bien que j'invite Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett. J'enregistrais cette idée dans un coin de ma tête.

Je m'installais à table et mangeais ce que j'avais préparé tout en regardant la télé. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, l'heure des informations. Même si la politique n'était pas mon sujet favori il faut quand même que je me tienne un minimum au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

Une fois que j'eu fini, je débarrassais la table et partis faire la vaisselle. Ma mère m'avait acheté un lave-vaisselle mais pour moi toute seule, à quoi bon de la mettre en route pour seulement deux couverts et une assiette sachant que je gardais mon verre vu que je n'avais bu que de l'eau. Au moins si j'invite les autres elle pourra servir. C'était peut être pour ça finalement. Que je n'aurai pas à faire la vaisselle si j'invite du monde.

Alice n'arrivera qu'à 14h30, je décidais d'appeler Esmée sur son téléphone et de me connecter un peu à Internet comme ça j'en profiterai pour voir mes emails.

Je partis donc chercher mon antique ordinateur que je branchais à la prise du salon (car sans ça il ne démarra pas) puis m'installais dans le canapé confortablement avec l'ordi portable sur mes genoux de façon à ce que l'aération puisse se faire facilement. Elle décrocha au bout de la 3ème sonnerie.

- _« Bonjour Bella comme vas-tu ma chérie ?»_

_- « Bonjour. Très bien et toi ? »_

_- « Tout va bien. Alors que vas-tu faire de beau aujourd'hui ? »_

_- « Je vais faire du shopping avec Alice » _

_- « C'est très bien. Tu as bien raison. Mais attend est-elle au courant que tu n'aimes pas ça ? »_

_- « Oui mais elle a dit qu'avec elle ça sera différent »_

_- « Et tu l'as cru ? »_

_- « Non pas vraiment mais j'y vais surtout pour lui faire plaisir »._

_- « C'est gentil. Alors où vous en êtes pour l'organisation du mariage ? »_

_- « Ca avance. En parlant de ça, Alice demande si tu ne pourrais pas l'aider pour la décoration ? »_

_- « Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie. Demande-lui de passer un de ces jours pour qu'on en discute ou si elle préfère donne-lui mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle m'appelle »_

_- « Merci de sa part. Je lui dirai »_

_- « Je te laisse Bella, j'ai un client »_

_- « Ok travaille bien. Je passerai te voir demain »_

_- « A demain alors »_

_- « Bisous »_

_- « Bisous maman_ »

Lorsque je raccrochais mon ordi avait enfin décidé de fonctionner, je me connectais, je bénissais Esmée d'avoir pensé que ça pourrait m'être utile, puis me loguer sur Facebook. Une fois l'adresse et le mot de passe validés, cinq demandes d'amis m'apparurent. Je cliquais dessus. Vous devinez qui s'est ? Alice et Edward, évidemment j'acceptais cette demande. Ainsi que Rose et Emmett. Je ris en pensant que Tania n'avait pas fait cette démarche. Cela ne m'étonna pas du reste.

Ensuite je me connectais à Yahoo pour voir mes mails et en envoyer un à Angela et Jacob au passage. Ils m'en avaient envoyé un pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Pour l'instant tout c'était très bien passer, j'avais fait de belles rencontres :

« _Bonjour tous les deux,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien pour vous._

_Mon installation ici avec maman c'est très bien passée._

_Comme le temps, les paysages sont magnifiques._

_Ma collaboratrice, Alice est très sympathique. J'ai vu toute sa famille, comme elle, ils m'ont tous accueilli chaleureusement._ (Je ris en repensant à Tania)

_Vous me manquez et j'espère que vous aurez quelques jours de vacances pour pouvoir venir me voir pendant la période de noël._

_Je vous embrasse fort. A bientôt. Bella »_

J'allais aussi leur parler d'Edward mais finalement décidais d'effacer ces quelques phrases. Je me faisais certainement des films avec son comportement et celui d'Alice. Ca ne voulait rien dire du tout. Bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tania d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit dans la voiture l'autre soir, il n'aurait pas de raison pour la laisser tomber pour une fille comme moi. Banale et pas spécialement jolie. Je n'étais pas moche non plus mais pas aussi jolie que Tania et encore moins que Rosalie.

Après avoir cliqué sur le bouton et vérifié que mon email était envoyé, je naviguais un peu sur Internet jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à ma porte. Je regardais ma montre, 14h30. C'était certainement Alice, comme j'avais pu le constater la dernière fois, elle avait le chic pour arriver pile à l'heure. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Ca peut également être le facteur, la police, quelqu'un qui demande de l'aide,... J'éteignis mon ordi et allais ouvrir.

- « _J'arrive !_ » Comme je m'en étais doutée, je tombais sur une Alice toute souriante.

_- « Bonjour Alice, entre. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? »_

_- « Bonjour Bella, bien, merci. Et toi ? »_

_- « Super bien »_

_- « Est-ce-que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé, Café ? Ou autre chose ? »_

_- « Je veux bien un café, à condition que tu n'en faces pas que pour moi ? »_

_- « C'est bon, il est encore tout chaud. Installe-toi. »_

J'attrapais deux tasses, nous servie à chacune un peu de café et m'installais en face d'elle. Au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas elle me posa des questions, je manquais de m'étouffer et failli recracher ma gorgée sur elle.

- _« Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu Edward ? »_

_- « Il très sympathique. »_ Tentais-je d'éluder. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

- « _De quoi avez-vous discuté ? »_

_- « Ben de plein de choses ? Mais rien que tu ne sais pas déjà Alice ? »_ En espérant que cela cesse ses questions. Ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié »

- « _Je suis ravie que vous ayez fait connaissance. Edward est un garçon adorable, tendre, respectueux, loyal. Qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et prêt à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. C'est pénible parfois. _Me dit-elle songeuse_. Si je ne le considérais pas comme mon frère et que je n'étais pas avec Jasper peut-être que ... _»

- « _Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est avec Tania, ta sœur_. _Que tu aimes._ »

- « _Il t'aime bien aussi tu sais_ »

- _« C'est réciproque. Mais s'il te plait ne le dit à personne, ta sœur en ferait un jaunisse. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup je croix »_ Elle risquerait de m'arracher les cheveux et lui de le prendre mal.

_- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » _Elle n'avait rien remarqué ?

_- « Rien qu'à sa façon ne me regarder ça se voit_ »

- « Tu dois te faire des idées. _Bon, tu es prête ? » _

Je souris à son rapide changement de sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire qu'Edward et Tania soient ensemble. Pourtant elle devrait être heureuse pour eux et surtout pour ça sœur d'être tombée sur un garçon comme lui. Elle avait raison Edward avait tout pour plaire.

J'attrapais mon manteau, mon sac et mon écharpe après avoir mis nos tasses dans l'évier.

_- « Voilà, on peut y aller »_

_- « Parfait »_

A lala, sacré Alice. Elle m'intrigue parfois. C'était quoi cette conversation que nous venions d'avoir ? Pourquoi m'avait elle fait cette description d'Edward ? Elle voulait me le vendre ou quoi ? Je ris intérieurement. C'est vrai que j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure et bien plus que ça mais bon.

Je décidais de zapper mes idées trompeuses et revins au moment présent avant de bien fermer la porte et la suivie.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et partîmes sur les chapeaux de roues. C'était de famille cette façon de conduire ou quoi ? Bien qu'Edward ne soit pas le frère d'Alice je remarquais qu'ils avaient la même façon de conduire. Remarque, ils ont le même âge, ils ont dû apprendre à conduire en même temps.

Sur le trajet je lui parlais du coup de fil avec ma mère et elle me dit qu'elle l'appellerait ce soir en rentrant pour voir avec elle comment s'arranger de façon à ce que ça ne gène pas l'emploi du temps de toutes les trois. Car bien évidemment et à mon grand malheur Alice compté que je participe à toutes les tâches.

Celui-ci ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Ouf. Je n'avais pas envi d'écouter mon lutin m'énumérer tous ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire cet après-midi, si non je risquais d'être déjà fatiguer avant d'avoir commencé. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs mon inattention.

- « _Bella tu m'écoutes oui ?_ »

- « _Bien sûr Alice. Je t'écoute tout le temps_. » Lui dis-je un brin sarcastique.

- « _Tien c'est bon à savoir ça ». _

Je n'avais pas écouté et ne savais pas du tout de quel sujet elle m'avait parlé pendant 20 minutes sans que je l'interrompe mais elle n'eu pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

- _« Allez, c'est parti, nous avons besoin de trouver nos robes_ ».

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte. Pourquoi « nos » ? Je n'étais pas une demoiselle d'honneur. Je n'avais même pas était officiellement invitée au mariage alors. Certes je devais y être pour l'organisation mais c'est tout. Je me retiens et ne lui en fis pas part. Je la suivi dans le premier magasin de mode qu'Alice trouva sur notre passage. C'est parti. Bella courage. Rappelle toi, tu fais ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Je restais planté au milieu des rayons de robes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me fourre l'une de celles qu'elle avait trouvé dans mes bras.

- « _Tiens Bella, va essayer celle-ci, je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira très bien_ »

Et voilà qu'elle me mettait à contribution. Mais j'y pense nous avons la même taille avec Tania. Ca doit être pour elle mais comme elle ne peut pas être là c'est moi qui sert de modèle. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas Alice s'interrogea.

- « _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Elle ne te plait pas ? De toute façon tu as pas à discuter, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille_ »

- _« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas invitée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Une robe à moi m'ira très bien, je ne serais là que pour l'organisation. »_

- _« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si, tu fais partie de notre groupe maintenant par conséquent tu es une demoiselle d'honneur »_

- _« Mais pourquoi ? Je vous apprécie beaucoup mais c'est le mariage de Rosalie, je ne vous connais pas énormément et puis... Mais que fais-tu Lili ? »_ Lui demandais-je en l'entendant demander à Rose de me parler.

- « _Attend, tiens._ »

Alice venait de me tendre son téléphone avec Rosalie au bout du fil que j'approchais de mon oreille.

_- « Bonjour Rose ? Comment vas-tu ? »_

_- « Je vais bien, merci. Bella bien sûr que tu es invitée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne l'ai pas fait en pensant qu'Alice l'aurait fait mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. »_

_- « Merci beaucoup »_

_- « Tu fais partie de note groupe Bella. Et puis nous avons besoin de toi pour l'organiser. Je compte sur toi pour recentrer un peu Alice car comme tu l'as vu hier elle veut tout le tralala. Moi le principal comme je t'ai expliqué la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Donc surveille-la pour moi, s'il te plait. »_

_- « Je te promets d'essayer. Je dis bien 'essayer' parce-que tu la connais plus que moi et tu sais comment elle peut être. » _Lui dis-je en rigolant. Alice me tira la langue ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

_- « Oui, je sais comment elle peut être en effet. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce service. Allez, je vous laisse. Passe une journée quand même. »_

_- « Merci. Toi aussi. Bye_ »

Je rendis son téléphone à Alice qui me fit un immense sourire et me poussa pratiquement dans cabine d'essayage.

_- « Allez, maintenant, va essayer cette robe pour que je sache si c'est la bonne taille. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. »_

_- « Ok, j'y vais »_ fis-je résignée. Non, malheureusement elle avait prévu encore plein d'autres choses.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis Alice discuter avec quelqu'un en m'attendant. Certainement un vendeur, quoi que la voix me dis quelque chose. Un doux ténor.

Inutile de vous dire qu'elle avait déjà eu le temps d'enfiler la robe qu'elle s'était choisie et de remettre ses vêtements.

Une fois la mienne enfilée, je sortie de la cabine pour montrer à Alice et voir comment elle m'allait.

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Alice en compagnie d'Edward.

- _« Bonjour Bella_ » me salua t-il avec un immense sourire.

Comme à chaque fois, je m'empourprais lorsque je croisais ses splendides yeux verts. Calme-toi Bella. C'est le meilleur ami d'Alice mais aussi le petit ami de Tania. Tu sais la sœur d'Alice et d'Emmett. Celle qui est parti en France jusqu'au mariage et qui a laissé Edward seul ici. Il n'est pas tout seul, il a tous ses amis et il t'a toi. STOP !

_- « Bonjour Edward » _Le saluais-je en lui faisant la bise.

_- « Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? »_

_- « Très bien et toi ? »_

_- « Bien aussi. Alors comme ça elle a vraiment réussi à te faire faire du shopping ? »_

_- « Ouép »_

_- « Hé ! Mais dit, toi. De quoi tu te mêles! Je ne suis pas un Tiran quand même ? »_

Edward et moi ne répondîmes pas mais nous nous regardâmes et ne pûmes qu'éclater de rire.

- « _On t'adore ma Lili. Hein Bella ?_ »

- « _Bien sûr !»_

_- « Alors Ed, qu'en penses-tu ? »_ lui demanda Alice tout en m'indiquant du menton, l'air un peu vexée.

- « _Tu es magnifique Bella. Tu devrais faire confiance à Alice. Cette robe est faite pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est son domaine de prédilection._ »

- « _Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »_

_- « Entre autre_ » Oui, entre autre, notre principal sujet de conversation n'avait pas été Alice. Ce qui m'avait permis de savoir un peu ce qu'il pensait et de le connaître mieux.

- « _Tu dis ça pour qu'elle ne te face pas la tête ou c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »_

_- « Non, je le pense sincèrement » _Mais ne l'agresse pas quand même_._

_- « Merci alors_ » Voilà, ça c'est mieux.

- « _De rien, c'est normal_ » me dit-il en souriant. Au moins il ne fut pas fâché de ma remarque.

- _« Allez, va te changer, on les prend »._

_- « Dac_ »

Je me changeais rapidement et remis mes vêtements puis rejoignis Alice qui était à la caisse avec Edward.

Je n'eu pas le temps de sortir mon carnet de chèque qu'Alice avait sorti sa carte bleu plus vite que son ombre.

- _« Range ça Bella »_

_- « Quoi ? Mais, non ! C'est à moi à me payer ma robe enfin. » _J'avais regardé le prix dans la cabine en me changeant, elle n'était pas si chère que ça. Je pouvais bien me la payer. Mais elle n'en fut pas d'accord puisqu'elle répliqua.

_- « Il n'en est pas question ! »_

_- « Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Parce-que ! »_

_- « Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! » _me renfrognais-je.

_- « Allez, Bella, j'ai bien le droit de t'en faire cadeau non ? Considère ça comme, ..., mon cadeau de bienvenue »_

_- « Pff. »_

_- « Tu me payeras un café si tu veux »_

Je continuais à faire ma tête renfrognée, elle continua alors.

_« Et une part de tarte avec. »_ Me dépondit-il avec des yeux de cockers.

Rien qu'à voir ça tête j'étais bien obligé de céder. Zut, la prochaine fois je le saurais. Je ne la regarderais pas, voilà ! Surtout qu'entre le prix de la robe et celle d'un café plus part de tarte il n'y a pas photo. Elle y gagne quand même.

_- « Merci. Ok pour la pause. » _Cédais-je.

_- « Parfait. Allons-y maintenant._ _Nous n'avons pas fini._ » Malheureusement, pensais-je.

Alice paya puis nous sortîmes du magasin. Edward va rester avec nous ? Ca égaierait un peu ma journée. A mon grand désespoir il répondit à ma question par la négative.

- _« Bon, les filles, je vous laisse. Passer une bonne journée_ ». Nous dit-il en me faisant la bise. Mais pas à Alice.

- « _Courage Bella. Si elle t'énerve trop, appelle-moi. Je viendrai à ta rescousse. » _Me dit-il discrètement à l'oreille.

_- « Merci. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »_

_- « Au fait Bella, j'espère que tu auras le temps de passer me voir. N'hésite pas, tu as mon parapluie comme excuse »_

- « _Je n'ai pas oublié. Je passerai, c'est promis »_

_- « A plus tard alors_ »

Edward tourna les talons et partit. Je me tournais alors vers Alice qui était restée derrière moi à regarder une vitrine. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je remarquais qu'elle avait un grand sourire coquin.

_- « Alors comme ça vous allez vous revoir ? »_

_- « Ce n'est rien, il m'a passé son parapluie hier soir comme il pleuvait et il faut que je lui rende, c'est tout_ ».

Ma réponse ne gâcha pas le sourire d'Alice qui me tira par la manche vers un autre magasin de vêtements. J'étais bien obligée de la suivre. Je passais dans les rayons sans vraiment les regardais au contraire d'Alice qui prenait quelques vêtements par-ci par-là.

- « _Attend moi aux cabines, j'arrive. »_

_- « Si tu veux_ » Je saisie cette chance et allais m'asseoir enfin sur les fauteuils.

Elle revient avec tout un tas de vêtements. J'en fous estomaquée. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas tout pour moi. En voyant mon étonnement elle me demanda pourquoi :

_- « Quoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là ? Encore ! »_

___- « Rassure moi, je ne vais pas essayer tout ces vêtements quand même ? Il y en a pour toi ? »_

_ - « Non, c'est tout pour toi. Moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »_

_ - « Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Les vêtements que j'ai dans mon armoire me suffisent amplement Lyli. Et surtout je n'ai pas les moyens de me les payer. Non mais tu as vu les prix au moins avant ? Tu es folle. Ce pull, 50€ ! _M'étranglais-je._ Non mais ça va pas ! Je veux bien faire l'effort de m'acheter quelques vêtements pour te faire plaisir mais pas à ce prix là ! Il n'en est pas question. Je te le répète, je n'ai pas les moyens._ »

- « _Moi si ! Es tu n'as pas à discuter !_ Répondit-elle « Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. S'il te plait » » se radoucit-elle en faisant encore ses yeux. Je détournais rapidement le regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle gagne cette fois.

- « _Arrête ou j'appelle Edward pour qu'il me vienne en aide_ » La menaçais-je. Ce qui a mon grand désespoir ne fonctionna pas.

- « _Comment sais-tu qu'il sera d'accord avec toi plutôt que moi qui le connaît très bien ? Et puis si tu as bien écouté ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, tu dois me faire confiance_ »

En effet, je ne savais pas pour qui Edward prendrait la défense bien que je me rappelais mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'oreille. Je décidais de changer de tactique.

- « _Bon, on va faire un compromis : J'essaie ces vêtements à la condition que je puisse en acheter qu'un seul._ Et je dis bien un »

- « Ok. Mais c'est moi qui te le paie alors. » Me dit-elle après avoir réfléchi.

- « _Marché conclu_ » Concédais-je.

- « _Je sais déjà lequel il te faut !_ » Sourit-elle.

- « _Ha oui et lequel ?_ » Lui demandais-je de manière à faire gagner du temps. Je devais bien l'admettre, je devais lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne le domaine de la mode.

- _« Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir sur ce coup là ma chère, tu te trompes. Tu vas quand même tous les essayer » _

_- « Flutt_ »

Nous rîmes de concert. Je pouvais faire cet effort. J'avais quand même réussi mon pari.

Lorsque nous sortions du magasin après qu'Alice m'ait finalement à acheter un leggins et une tunique - J'avais un peu râlé en lui disant que ça faisait deux articles et non un, mais d'après elle, si, puisque j'étais obligé de mettre les deux en même temps. Je l'avais laissé faire après m'être dis qu'elle n'avait pas tord. La tunique était bien trop courte si je la mettais seule et si on prenait que le leggins je n'avais pas de haut pour aller vraiment avec – mon téléphone sonna. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je n'avais pas d'amis à part les CULEN (qui je suppose n'avaient pas mon numéro sauf si Alice leur avait donné) puis Jacob et Angela (qui ne m'appelaient pas vu la facture que cela ferait).

Je fus agréablement étonnée en voyant le correspondant. Ce qui me fit sourire.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vais avoir un peu plus de mal à écrire maintenant étant donné que j'ai repris les cours lundi 15 Novembre et que j'ai déjà pas mal de chose à faire.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, et ce long temps d'attente.**

**Je vous remercie également d'avoir mis ma fiction en alerte et en favoris.**

**Allez, quelques reviews pour me donner vos impressions...**

**Bisous à tous/toutes.**


	9. Chapitre 8  Journée shopping

**Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. **

**Il faut bien vous faire mariner un peu sur le correspondant de Bella tout de même,**

**si non c'est pas marrant. **

**Enfin je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

PDV d'Edward

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envi de voir Bella. Nous nous étions quittés la veille après que je l'eusse ramené chez elle mais depuis ce sentiment ne m'avait pas quitté. J'avais donc filé au centre commercial de bonne heure ce matin sachant que d'après ce qu'Alice m'avait dit au téléphone hier soir, elle serait avec elle toute la journée. J'avais bien compris rien qu'à sa tête que faire du shopping ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé et j'espérai bêtement que de me voir la rendrait plus joyeuse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais cela puisqu'elle savait que j'étais avec Tania et que de toute façon nous ne nous connaissions pas énormément ce qui fait que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

D'ailleurs je n'étais pas en droit d'avoir ces sentiments puisque j'étais avec Tania et que tout se passait très bien hormis le fait que je ne l'aimais pas d'amour avec un grand A, je la considérai plutôt comme la petite sœur que je n'avais jamais eu et que je voulais protéger et rendre heureuse. Comme Alice en fait. Je préférais ne pas la rendre malheureuse puisque de toute façon je ne sais pas ce que ressent Bella.

J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croise mon regard ses joues rosissent mais peut être que je me fais des films et qu'elle ne rougit pas à cause de moi. Peut-être qu'en fait, je la mets mal à l'aise.

Il est vrai que je ne croyais pas vraiment au coup de foudre mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le théâtre l'autre jour, ce besoin de la voir et de la connaître était de plus en plus présent.

J'avais été extrêmement ravi lorsqu'Alice m'avait demandé de ramener Bella chez elle hier. Ce qui nous avez permis de discuter un peu plus et de se connaître.

Je ne savais d'ailleurs encore pas pourquoi j'avais eu envi de lui dire que je n'étais pas amoureux de Tania et de lui parler de la promesse. Peut être parce-que inconsciemment je lui faisais confiance. Elle avait du ressentir la même chose car elle m'avait également dévoilé certaines choses de son passé. Malgré tout, je savais que ce n'était qu'une infime partit de son passé, il n'y avait pas que ça, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Je l'avais bien vu à son regard après qu'elle eut joué du piano. Son regard ne voulait pas dire de l'embarra de s'être fait prendre mais tant le plaisir que de la tristesse.

Ensuite en rentrant chez moi, Alice m'avait appelé et m'avait fait un serment comme si elle avait tout compris et qu'elle voulait me voir heureux ? Pensait-elle à sa sœur en me disant tout ça ? Cela ne la dérangeait pas que Tania soit malheureuse après ? Et puis Bella lui avait elle dit des choses ? Tania aussi ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une autre explication.

En ces temps là, nous ne savions pas de quoi notre avenir serait fait et des personnes que nous rencontrerions. Aujourd'hui j'aurai préféré que nous n'ayons pas fait cette promesse. Je ne sais pas si Tania pense comme moi. C'est malheureux à dire mais j'étais d'un côté content que Tania soit partie en France jusqu'au mariage d'Emmett et de Rose. J'avais moins de remord de la savoir plus loin de nous que si elle avait été là. D'ailleurs si elle avait été là, je ne serais pas au centre commercial entrain d'attendre midi aujourd'hui.

Edward arrête de penser à ça maintenant ! Appel les filles pour savoir où elles en sont !

Il était midi trente, je supposais qu'elles ne se soient pas arrêtées encore pour manger, connaissant ma meilleure amie je savais que quand elle était prise dans le feu de l'action elle ne s'arrêter pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé et même pour manger. Je me demandais d'ailleurs souvent comme elle faisait pour ne pas être fatiguée après tout ce temps passé sans avoir pris un peu de force pendant la journée sachant qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup pour ce qu'elle bougeait.

Je l'appelais pour savoir où elles en étaient et si Alice ne l'avait pas déjà crevé. Elle décrocha dès la 2ème sonnerie en rigolant.

- « Salut Bella, c'est Edward. Je voulais savoir comment tu t'en sors avec Alice ? Elle t'a donné l'autorisation de manger ou pas ? »

- « Salut. Non, pas encore et je meurs de fin à vrai dire »

- « Parfait. Je vous invite à déjeuner alors. Si ça te dit bien sûr ? »

- « Ben j'en serais ravie mais... que va dire Alice si tu nous invite à manger maintenant ? »

- « J'en fais mon affaire »

- « Dans quel magasin êtes-vous ? Ou, a-t-elle l'intention d'aller ? »

- « Je lui demande vu qu'on vient juste de sorti d'un magasin de vêtements à l'instant. »

Je l'entendis expliquer à Alice que je les invitais à manger et qu'elle avait faim et que si cette première voulait encore continuer à faire les magasins elle avait intérêt à accepter mon invitation. Après un moment d'hésitation Alice accepta. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour savoir comment Bella avait réussi à ce qu'Alice soit d'accord. Car en général ce qu'Alice voulait, Alice l'obtenait. Et ceci par n'importe qu'elle moyen. J'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle lui avait fait ses yeux de cockers. Je ne connais personne qui y résiste et surtout pas Jasper. Le plus drôle et le plus embêtant, c'est que sa fille Eléa avait pris le relai. Je ne vous parle pas quand elles s'y mettent toutes les deux en même temps.

- « C'est bon, elle est d'accord. Mais Alice veut que tu nous rejoignes car elle veut faire son magasin avant de manger. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. »

- « Pas de problème. Qu'elle est le nom du magasin ? »

- « Carol, tu vois où c'est ? »

- « Je vais me débrouiller. A tout de suite »

- « A tout de suite. Et Edward….»

- « Oui Bella ? »

- « Merci »

Je payais mes achats puis me dirigeais vers le panneau avec le plan de tous les magasins. Le centre commercial était très grand et le magasin dans lequel les filles sont m'est inconnu. Une fois vu où était le magasin Carol je partis rejoindre les filles.

PDV de Bella

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Edward venait de m'appeler et nous avait invités, Alice et moi, pour déjeuner. Il avait eu une bonne initiative car je mourrais de faim.

Il fallait vraiment que je le remercie car sans lui je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu tenir la journée à suivre ma collaboratrice comme ça, dans tous les magasins de fringues qu'on croisait.

J'avais vite compris qu'Alice était une folle de mode depuis que je l'avais vu à l'essayage l'autre jour. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire. Mais je dois vous dire que si. Elle pouvait l'être. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi certaines filles avaient ce besoin incontrôlable de faire du shopping et d'essayer des monticules de vêtements.

Alice m'avait acheté plein d'affaires et n'avait pas voulu que je paye. Je n'en revenais encore pas comment elle était facilement arrivée à ses fins. Finalement si. Je n'avais pas pu résister à ses yeux de cockers. A l'avenir il faut vraiment que je face gaffe et ne la regarde pas dans ses moments là.

Edward mit finalement moins de temps que je pensais et nous rejoignit avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Alice aussi souriait. Bien, au moins elle n'est pas fâchée qu'il nous ait rejoint. C'était déjà ça.

- « _Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? _» Demanda t-il en regardant Alice. Evidemment ce n'est pas moi qui peux répondre à sa question même si pour moi nous aurions fini depuis un bon moment déjà.

- « _C'est bon, on peut y aller _» lui répondit-elle.

- « _Ouff _! _Alléluia._ » Soufflais-je de soulagement.

- «_ Allons-y alors_ » dit-il en nous emboitant le pas.

- « _Bella, tu aimes les plats Italiens ?_ »

- « _J'adore ça. Ca fait parti de mes racines. Ma mère m'a appris à cuisiner quelques plats que sa mère lui avait également appris, qu'elle-même tenait de sa mère. De génération en génération en quoi_ ».

- « _Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça_ ? »

- « _Pourquoi Alice ?_ »

- « _Parce-que maintenant tu vas être obligé de nous faire goûter un de tes plats_ » me répondit Edward à sa place. Je vis Alice sourire.

- « _Il n'y a pas de problème. J'en serais même ravi_ » Je me rappelais de mon idée à laquelle j'avais pensé ce matin. « _Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas ce soir tous ensemble ?_ »

- « _C'est une excellente idée Bella. J'appelle Jasper pour lui dire qu'on sort ce soir. Et toi tu appelles Rose. Comme ça tu pourras la rassurer et lui dire que je ne t'ai pas encore tué_. »

Je ris à sa remarque et appelais Rose pour lui demander. Elle accepta tout de suite et me dit qu'elle appellerait Emmett pendant sa pause repas.

Je raccrochais tout en me sentant honteuse. Je n'avais pas encore demandé à Edward s'il voulait venir chez moi ce soir.

- « _Je serais ravis de venir chez toi ce soir et goûter tes plats Bella_ ». Il me rendit mon sourire et répondit à ma question intérieure. « _Alice a raison c'est une excellente proposition_. »

- « _Merci_ »

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés devant un petit restaurant nommée 'Bellissima'.

- « _Bonjour mesdemoiselles, Monsieur._ »

- « _Bonjour_ » la saluâmes-nous de concert.

- « _Un table pour trois, je suppose ?_ » nous demanda-t-elle.

- « _Oui s'il vous plait._ » lui répondit Edward.

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'elle avait de regarder Edward. Comme si ni Alice ni moi étions avec lui. Oui tu supposes bien, pin bêche, une table pour trois. Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu fais pitié ma pauvre fille. Il est déjà pris. Et s'il ne l'était pas il ne serait pas non plus pour toi. Tu n'es pas son genre.

Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Voilà que je deviens jalouse maintenant. Il faut vraiment que je me calme ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas qu'elle est vraiment le genre de fille d'Edward. Mais de toute façon cette fille n'a aucun rapport avec Tania.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à une table où Edward s'assit en face de moi et Alice à ma gauche. Ce petit restaurant était très accueillant et chaleureux. Romantique aussi. C'est à refaire. Avec Edward. Seuls tous les deux…. Bella ! Oui, oui. Je reviens sur terre.

Comme à notre arriver elle prit les commandes sans faire attention à Alice et moi. La tête d'Alice me faisait rire. Elle part contre ne riait pas du tout face au comportement de la fille. Je crus qu'elle allait lui faire une remarque mais finalement elle s'abstient et la fille repartit en cuisine. Edward aussi avait vu la tête d'Alice et comme moi il rigolait.

- « _Alice ne fait pas cette tête là. Tu sais très bien que je me fiche pas mal de cette fille. Elle fait ça à chaque fois. J'en ai l'habitude et comme d'habitude ça me passe au dessus de la tête_. »

Comment ça, 'comme d'habitude'. Evidemment Bella, il a amené Tania ici avant toi. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Du coup je me sentis mal à l'aise. Ce restaurant ne me plut plus autant. Arrête vite la jalousie Bella, c'est un vilain défaut ! Rrrrr.

A notre grand soulagement, se fut une autre serveuse qui vient nous amener les plats que nous avions commandés. Elle aussi le dévorait des yeux mais pas comme l'autre. Alice se calma ce qui m'apaisa aussi. Elle ne m'avait rien fait de toute façon, ce n'était pas à moi à être jalouse. Nous n'avons rien d'intime. Ce sentiment est réservé à Tania. Oui mais, elle est loin alors… Ca ne change rien au fait Bella !

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien en dégustant nos plats respectifs. Les plats étaient délicieux. Comme on dit, j'avais la peau du vendre bien tendu lorsque nous sortîmes du restaurant.

- « _Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous rentrez ou pas ?_ »

- « _S'il te plait Alice, on rentre. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. J'ai fait l'effort de venir ce matin mais là, j'en peux plus_ »

- « _Que vas-tu faire Edward ?_ »

- « _Et bien, je vais rentrer chez moi. Bella si tu veux je te ramène_.»

- « _Bella tu peux rentrer avec Edward si tu veux. Je rentrerais plus tard. J'ai encore des choses à voir. De toute façon on se vous tous chez toi. Vers quelle heure veux-tu qu'on vienne_ ?

- _« Merci beaucoup Alice. Edward ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? »_

_- « Pas le moins du monde Bella_ »

- « _Merci. Bon, ben, vers 20 heures Alice. Ca vous va ? _»

- « _Parfait. Tien. Prend tes sacs. A ce soir tous les deux. Rentrez bien_ »

- « _Merci_ »

- « _De rien_. _Ma voiture est au parking au quatrième étage._ » Me dit il en me prenant quelques sacs. Je lui souris. C'était Edward tout craché.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée dans le parking au sous-sol. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans sa Volvo et prîmes la route après qu'Edward eu payé aux caisses à péage.

- « _Alors comment as-tu trouvé ta journée ? »_

_- « Pas trop mal finalement mais tu sais que je n'ai rien pu me payer malgré tous les vêtements qu'Alice m'a fait essayer. Elle m'a pratiquement tout payé et je n'ai rien pu dire. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu »_

_- « Elle t'a fait ses yeux ? »_

_- « C'est exactement ça. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ses yeux de chient battu. »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne connais personne qui y arrive_ » nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

_- « Ca me rassure, merci » _

Nous étions arrivés dans le village lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une petite boutique.

_- « Bella, je m'arrête cinq minutes à la librairie. Tu veux venir ou tu m'attends dans la voiture. Je ne serais pas long ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_- « Non, je viens avec toi. C'est une bonne idée. Je voulais de toute façon y aller lundi matin pour acheter quelques libres »_

_- « Ben ravi que ça te face gagner du temps alors_ »

Nous sortîmes de la Volvo, Edward la ferma et nous rentrâmes dans la petite librairie.

A l'intérieur toute était en bois. Les livres étaient rangés dans des dizaines d'étagères avec des étiquettes dessus : Roman, BD, Policier, Romantique...

Nous regardâmes chacun de notre côté puis nous nous rejoignîmes à la caisse. Edward avait pris un livre de partition et moi 2 romans : ''Twilight'' (Angela m'en avait parlé pendant plus de quinze jours et je voulais savoir ce que c'était), ça me changera de mes lectures habituelles puis ''Bel Ami'' de Guy Maupassant.

Nous payâmes chacun nos achats et repris la voiture en direction de la maison.

- « _Bella, est-ce-que tu as besoin de faires des courses pour ce soir ou c'est bon ? »_

_- « Ce n'est pas la peine j'ai de toute d'ans mon frigo »_

_- « Ok si tu as besoin de rien je te ramène alors_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes devant chez moi. Le temps avait changé au cours du trajet qui n'avait duré que vingt minutes mais nous étions passés du soleil tombant à la bruine. Je soufflais un peu, je n'aimais vraiment pas la pluie. Edward s'en aperçu.

- « _Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues Bella. Ici le temps change très vite. Comme tu as pu le constater il peu passer de grand soleil à la pluie en quelques minutes »_

_- « Oué, je m'en suis rendue compte. Ce n'est pas pratique mais je vais m'y faire. Je suis bien obligée de toute façon. Je ne vais pas laisser toute tomber à cause de ça _»

- « _Heureux de te l'entendre dire » _

_- « Merci de m'avoir, encore, ramener. Il faut vraiment que je me décide à aller m'acheter ma voiture. Mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose alors à chaque fois je repousse »_

_- « Ca ne me dérange pas de te ramener bien au contraire mais si tu veux je peux venir avec toi. Enfin, je veux dire au concessionnaire. J'ai un ami qui y travaille, ses voitures sont pas mal et à un prix correct alors... »_

_- « Je serais ravie que tu m'accompagnes. Merci beaucoup. »_

_- « Aucun problème. Ravi de t'aider_ ».

Je lui rendis son immense sourire tout en m'empourprant. Je plongeais littéralement dans ses deux topazes. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma tête. Comme d'habitude, il m'avait éblouie. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de s'en rendre compte. Moi jeune femme banale, étais fascinée par cet apollon. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, il ouvrit le coffre et me rendit mes sacs. Je le remerciais encore puis rentrais rapidement chez moi. En fermant la porte sur moi je vis Edward me faire signe de la main avant de repartir chez lui.

Je posais mon sac et mon manteau. Puis montais dans ma chambre poser mes sacs. Bien, j'ai deux heures pour tout préparer avant qu'ils arrivent. Heureusement que j'avais fait les courses et que j'avais tous ce qui me fallait dans le frigo.

Je redescendis dans la cuisine préparer mon plat et mon dessert. Je commençais par tout sortir du frigo : steak haché, tomates, ainsi que le thym et les pâtes fraiches. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon plat de pastachoute et de la glace. Simple mais au moins je suis sûre que tout le monde va aimer.

Une fois que tout était prêt, je remontais prendre ma douche.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre,**

**La suite avec la soirée tous chez Bella arrive j'espère bientôt,**

**Mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot donc désolé pour le temps entre deux chapitres.**

**Je vous remercie de lire ma fiction et de me laisser vos commentaires.**

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices (peut être lecteurs, on peut toujours rêver)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, **

**Bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Ca me boostera pour continuer plus vite le chapitre suivant.**

**Bisous. **

**.Lililarose.**


	10. Chapitre 9  Sympathique soirée

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes,**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente entre mes chapitres. J'ai eu beaucoup de travaux à faire en groupe qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et les reviews que vous me laisser. **

**Ca me fait chaud au cœur.**

**Bienvenue aussi aux nouvelles lectrices.**

**Je suis ravie que m'a fiction vous plaise toujours autant.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture et à tout de suite en bas.**

Lorsque je sortais de la douche et me séchais, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber (chose habituelle) et décrochais.

_- « Bella c'est Alice. Tu es bien rentrée avec Edward ? »_

_- « Oui Alice mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelles, si ? »_

_- « Non en effet »._

_- « En quoi puis-je t'aider »_

_- « Comment es-tu habiller ? Comme aujourd'hui ? »_

_- « Je sorts à peine de ma douche, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'habiller figure-toi puisque tu m'appelles »_

_- « Parfait. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir dit ? »_

_- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais dit toujours ! »_

_- « Arrête, je voudrai seulement que tu mettes la tunique avec le __legging__ qu'on a acheté ensemble tout à l'heure »_

_- « Si c'est juste ça, je veux bien. D'accord Alice je vais les mettre »_

_- « Merci !» _

Je l'imagine bien sauter partout juste parce-que je veux bien mettre les vêtements qu'elle m'a demandé. Sacré Alice, elle ne changera jamais, je pense qu'on peut rien y faire mais bon ça fait parti de son charme aussi...

- « _Bon, à ce soir_ »

_- « Bisous. A ce soir »_

Une fois que j'eu raccroché, j'allais dans ma chambre mettre la tunique et le legging qu'Alice m'avait demandé puis descendis à la cuisine voir où en était le plat que j'avais préparé. Ca sent drôlement mon d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'avec ça tout le monde va se régaler. Il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils arrivent.

Je me mis à préparer sur la table du salon, les verres et l'apéritif avec quelques amuses bouches que je fis réchauffer au micro-onde ainsi que quelques boissons. Puis la sonnette retentis enfin. Il était 20 heures pile. Vous imaginez bien qui s'est ? Et oui, Alice et Jasper.

- _« Bonsoir tous les deux, rentrez, ne restez pas dehors »_

_- « Bonsoir Bella »_

_- « Comment vas-tu Jasper »_

_- « Très bien merci. Et toi Bella, Alice a été raisonnable ? »_

_- « Si on veut. Mais je pense qu'on ne peut rien y changer de toute façon »_ Lui répondis-je en rigolant. _« Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime aussi alors bon, je vais mis faire » _tentais-je de radoucir Alice. _« Enfin, j'espère ! »_ Alice nous tira la langue, mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

- _« Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous, je reviens »_ en leur montrant le canapé avant d'aller ouvrir à Edward puis Rosalie et Emmett qui venaient juste d'arriver.

_- « Alors Bella, tu as survécu à ta journée shopping avec Alice ? »_

_- « Oui ça va mais j'ai eu du mal à tenir ma promesse Rose »_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je la connais bien et je sais que c'est très difficile »_

_- « Elle t'a fait ses yeux c'est ça ? »_

_- « Tu as tout compris Emmett._ »

- _« Oué personne y résiste alors pourquoi j'arrêterai de le faire mais arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là._ » Nous rigolâmes tous de concert.

- _« En tout cas, je remercie Edward de nous avoir invité à manger et de m'avoir ramené parce-que si non je pense qu'on y serait encore »_

_- « De rien Bella. »_

_- « Tu as des nouvelles de Tania Edward ? »_

_- « Non aucune depuis le soir où elle est arrivée à Paris »_

_- « Elle doit avoir plein de choses à faire et avec le décalage horaire, elle ne veut pas t'appeler trop tard ou trop tôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_- « Ou alors elle sort tous les soirs et elle t'a déjà remplacé » _

_- « Emmett enfin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ! »_

_- « Ben quoi ? » _Rosalie lui mit une claque_ « Ca va, désolé Edward, je rigole_, _elle ne te ferait pas ça _»

Edward lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

Ne me dite pas qu'Emmett a raison quand même. Elle ne ferait pas ça à Edward. Elle l'aime, si non, elle n'aurait pas été jalouse et n'aurait pas réagit comme ça avec toi.

Arrête Bella, ça n'aurait rien changé. Même si elle trompe Edward, elle réagirait de la même manière juste pour tromper les apparences.

Le silence qui en suivit me fit comprendre que tout le monde pensait qu'elle serait bien capable de le faire. Alice changea vite de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui marcha à mon grand soulagement. Je voulais que tout le monde passe une bonne soirée.

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon en train de prendre notre apéritif tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie sur le grand divan Emmett dans l'une des deux chauffeuses et Edward et moi sur le divan à deux places. Je partis dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer avant que nous passions à table.

_- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »_

_- « Non ça va. Merci Edward. Je viens juste faire réchauffer les plats avant que l'on passe à table »_

_- « OK mais n'hésite pas à demander »_

_- « D'accord_ »

Je pensais qu'il allait rejoindre les autres mais non, il resta avec moi pendant que je mélangeais les pâtes avec ma sauce maison. Dieu que j'étais folle de ce garçon. Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup mais le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec lui m'avait fait l'apprécier de plus en plus chaque jour.

Tout à l'heure quand Emmett avait dit que Tania devait certainement tromper Edward et qu'il avait été gêné j'avais eu envi de le prendre dans mes bras et était en colère contre Tania. Je savais bien au fond de moi qu'elle était bien capable de lui faire ça et de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Mais aussi un peu en colère contre lui aussi de rester avec elle-même si il ne l'Aime pas. Je ne dis pas que je serais mieux que Tania pour lui mais je sais que moi je ne le tromperais pas. Je sais trop ce que ça fait.

- _« Il ne faut pas trop écouter ce que dit Emmett. Je pense qu'il voulait simplement te taquiner »_

_- « Peut-être mais il n'a pas totalement tord en fait. Comme je t'ai dit la première fois que je t'ai ramenée, après les essayages pour le mariage, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et je pense qu'elle ne l'ait pas vraiment elle non plus. Je sais que lorsqu'elle part ce n'est pas complètement pour le travail ». _

_- « C'est moche. Même si elle ne t'aime pas d'amour elle ne devrait pas faire ça, ce n'est pas honnête. Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu penses ça ? Ou en tous cas pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas de preuve qu'elle me trompe de toute façon. Tu dois me trouver aussi idiot que ton Jacob non ? »_

_- « Désolé, un peu oui. Tu pourrais tellement trouver mieux. Une fille qui t'aimerait pour ce que tu es, qui te respecterait...et tout ça...Tu veux mieux que ça Edward _» Et voilà pourquoi je lui dévoile ça moi, maintenant j'ai les joues toutes rouges. Pfff, c'est malin Bella. Retiens toi un peu !

- « _En fait, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à quelqu'un mais je serais soulagé qu'elle rencontre l'amour parce-que moi...»._

- _« Alors qu'est-ce-que vous faites tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous ne revenez pas ? »_

_ - « Je fais juste réchauffer les plats, Emmett tu peux dire aux autres de venir à table s'il te plait »_

_ - « Ha, enfin. Je meurs de faim ! »_

_ - « J'espère que tu en as prévu pour plus que ce qu'on est parce-qu' Emmett mange plus que pour une personne tu sais !»_

_ - « T'inquiète pas j'ai prévu le coup »_

_ - « Ouf. Parce-que ça sent drôlement bon et moi aussi j'ai faim_ »

Nous nous installâmes tous à table, les couples en face l'un de l'autre, idem pour Edward et moi entre les deux couples.

Je mis le gros plat sur la table et servis tout le petit monde.

- _« Voilà, bon appétit »_

_ - « C'est très bon Bella, bravo »_

_ - « Félicitation Bella »_

_ - « Tu pourras me donner la recette s'il te plait ? Je suis sûre que ça plairait à Eléa »_

_ - « Si tu veux Alice et pareil pour toi Rose »_

_ - « Merci, je la veux bien aussi, pour Emmett »_

_ - « Heureusement que tu en as fait un gros plat Bella. J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu d'en garder pour demain »_

_ - « Non t'inquiète pas Jaz, Rose m'avait prévenu »_

_ - « Quoi encore ? Il faut bien que je mange. Je suis plus grand et plus costaud que vous alors il me faut des forces. Je ne suis pas une femmelette moi_ » Nouvelle claque par Rose et une d'Alice.

Nous rîmes et discutâmes de tout et de rien en finissant notre repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, nous sortîmes de table et nous réinstallâmes dans le salon.

Je passais une bonne soirée, avec des amis formidables. Nous avions bien rigolé et je sais que la soirée n'était pas encore finit.

Alice eut encore l'une de ses idées pour faire passer le temps en rigolant dès qu'elle eut posé quelques boissons qu'elle avait amené, sur la petite table.

- « _Bien, il va nous falloir des verres. Je reviens. »_

_ - « Oui et pour tout le monde, Bella » Je pris quelques verres dans le buffet du salon._

_ - « D'accord mais je te préviens moi je n'ai pas envi de boire »_

_ - « Tu es obligée. Tout le monde doit jouer » _

_ - « Et je peux savoir à quel jeu tu veux que nous jouions ? »_

_ - « A 'Je n'ai jamais...' »_ Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce jeu ? Où elle est allée chercher ça ?

- « _Je pense qu'il faut que tu nous réexpliques les règles d'autant que vu la tête de Bella, elle ne les connaît pas »_

_ - « Tu n'as jamais joué à 'Je n'ai jamais...' ?_ » s'offusqua Alice.

- « _Nope »_

_ - « Bien, alors voilà le but. C'est très simple. Une personne dit une phrase commençant par je n'ai jamais. Si toi tu l'as fait, tu bois une gorgée. »_

_ - « O...K » _

_ - « Allez Bella, c'est drôle, tu vas voir »_

_ - « D'accord. Mais je te préviens, je ne bois pas plus que le verre de Whisky-Coca que tu viens de me servir »_

_ - « Si tu veux »_

_ - « Bon, je commence. Alors, je n'ai jamais... mangé de bonbons après m'être brossé les dents »_

Et là tout le monde boit et Alice aussi. Qui ne l'a pas fait au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

- « _Allez, ça c'est nul même toi tu as bu alors que normalement tu dois dire quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait_. »

- « _Je sais mais c'est trop difficile et j'avais pas encore d'idée_ »

- « _Ca viendra quand tu auras bu justement !_ »

- « _Tu as tout compris_ »

- « _Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur ma sœur. Alice je précise_ »

- « _Emmett t'es dég quand même_ » Cette fois seulement Jasper boit. Normal me direz-vous, c'est sa femme.

- « _A toi Ed »._

_ - « Non, j'ai pas d'idée, je passe mon tour _»

Une idée met venue à l'esprit et je l'ai chuchoté à Edward. C'était facile puisque nous avions repris les mêmes places que pour l'apéritif donc je me trouvais à côté de lui.

- « _Je n'ai jamais joué du piano sans la permission du propriétaire » _

_ - « Mais, tu as dis..._ »

- « _Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave je veux bien qu'ils le sachent. De toute façon on verra bien._ »

- « _Ok. Je n'ai jamais joué du piano sans la permission du propriétaire_ »

Evidemment cette fois j'étais la seule à boire une gorgée, ce qu'Alice c'est empressé de demander comme explication.

- « _Waw. On apprend des choses là. Qu'est ce que je viens de voir ? Bella a bu ?_ »

Et là je fus toute rouge. A mon grand désespoir. C'est dans ses moments là que j'aurai bien aimé être comme la jeune Isabella SWAN dans le 4ème tome de Twilight que j'ai commencé à lire hier. Au moins, elle, elle ne rougit plus pour un rien.

- « _Ouai, t'es pas la seule à l'avoir vu. »_

_ - « Allez, on veut des explications ma belle »_

_- « Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »_

_ - « Désolé de te décevoir Rose mais si. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Edward. »_

_ - « Expliquez nous tout_ » demanda Alice en nous faisant, encore, ses yeux de cocker. Je regardais Edward. Par où commencer ?

_- « Tu veux que je le face ou tu le fais Bella ? »_

_ - « Bella va nous expliquer. Si j'ai bien compris c'est elle qui l'a fait non. »_

_ - « Bien alors voilà. Il y a un mois de ça, j'étais allé faire un tour dans le village pour visiter un peu. Il faisait beau. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour gouter vos spécialités et... »_

_ - « Viens en au fait Bella ! »_

_ - « D'accord, d'accord. En fait, je promenais tranquillement dans une ruelle quand j'ai entendu de la musique, quelqu'un jouer au piano. Il fait que je vous dise que j'en joue un peu J'ai pris des cours pendant mon enfance. Enfin bref. Quand je suis rentrée dans la pièce, le théâtre quoi, il n'y avait plus personne et j'ai vu le piano. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer l'envi que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là de jouer mais je me suis assise et j'ai commencé à jouer un morceau de la partition qui était encore posée._ »

- _« Et c'est là qu'Edward ta interrompu »_

_ - « En fait, pas directement. »_

_ - « Comment ça ? »_

_ - « Et bien, il a attendu que je finisse puis il m'a applaudi »_

_ - « Que c'est romantique » s'enthousiasma Alice. Et Rose aussi d'ailleurs._

_ - « Si on veut mais sur le moment j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et j'avais super honte »_

_ - « Il ne faut pas. Tu joues magnifiquement bien. »_

_ - « Faudra que tu nous montras ça Bella. Maintenant que tu viens de nous le dire tu ne peux plus y couper_ »

- « _On verra_ »

Je rencontrais alors les beaux yeux d'Edward qui me souriait. Il savait en partie pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu le dire aux autres. Parce-que justement je savais qu'Alice voudrait que je lui joue quelque chose et je n'étais pas encore prête. Plein de souvenirs remonteraient à la surface et ça me serait alors douloureux.

Edward compris mon malaise et changea de sujet.

- _« Bon allez, on continue le jeu ou on fait autre chose ? »_

_ - « Ca dépend, Bella est-ce-que tu as un lecteur DVD ? »_

_ - « Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_ - « Parce-que j'ai ramené ce film. » nous montras Jasper »._

Finalement comme personne ne voulait le regarder, surtout pas les garçons, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien tout en rigolant aux blagues et ânerie d'Emmett et d'Alice jusqu'à une heure et demi du matin. Nous ne nous étions pas rendu compte du temps qui passait car nous passions à l'évidence tous une bonne soirée tous ensemble. Jasper et Alice n'avait pas eu les contraintes de parents puisqu'ils avaient amené Eléa avec eux et qu'elle dormait tranquillement depuis plusieurs heures déjà dans ma chambre à l'étage.

- _« Oulla, ils se fait vraiment tard »._

_- « On va rentrer coucher Eléa dans son lit. »_

_- « Et pas qu'Eléa Jasper, ta femme tombe autant de fatigue que votre fille, regarde. Elle ne tient pratiquement pas debout »_

_- « Tu es sûre Rose que c'est de la fatigue et pas tous le verres qu'elle s'est enfilée à cause de son jeu ? » Nous rigolâmes tous sauf Alice qui elle n'avait apparemment pas fait attention à la conversation qui venait de se dérouler._

_- « En tout cas elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil »_

_- « Ouai, ta pas tord »_

_- « Amène Alice à la voiture je vais chercher Eléa »_

_- « Merci Bella »_.

Je montais prendre Eléa qui dormait paisiblement dans son couffin, la bordait bien au chaud dans sa couverture et rejoignis les autres dehors en la passant à Jasper qui plaça le couffin doucement sur le siège arrière en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller sa fille.

- _« Allez, bonne nuit à tous. Et merci Bella pour cette magnifique soirée »_

_- « C'était un plaisir. Bonne nuit Jasper, rentrez bien »_

_- « Bonne nuit vous deux. »_

_- « Bonne nuit »_

- _« Bon, ben je vais y aller moi aussi. C'était une belle soirée Bella. Merci. »_

_- « De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi »_

PDV d'Edward

_- « Bon, ben je vais y aller moi aussi. C'était une belle soirée Bella. Merci. »_

_- « De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi »_

_- « Bonne nuit »_

_- « Toi aussi »_

Je remontais dans ma voiture, regardais dans mon rétroviseur et la vit rentrer chez elle et fermer la porte de la maison.

Nous avions passé une agréable soirée tous ensemble chez Bella. Ha, Bella ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que le coup de foudre me frapperait, j'aurai bien rigolé. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes… Malgré ça, je ne peux pas faire sortir Tanya de ma vie sans lui faire de peine. Et ça, je me le suis interdit car si je suis l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui c'est bien grâce à elle et à Alice.

Pourtant ma petite voie dans ma tête me dit que Tanya ne sera pas malheureuse mais plutôt heureuse pour moi. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme elle l'a fait avec Bella ? Parce-que d'une certaine manière elle t'aime sauf qu'elle ne t'aime pas d'amour comme Juliette aime Roméo mais plutôt comme une sœur aime son frère.

Alors comment faire ? Et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, est-ce-que Bella ressent pour toi ce que toi tu ressens pour elle ? Comment le savoir ? C'est très simple me dit ma petite voie. Fais lui part de tes sentiments ! Ne serais-je pas ridicule alors, si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de la savoir.

Je ressortis de la Volvo, me dirigea vers la porte et frappais….

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Quels pronostics pouvez-vous me faire ?**

**N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**Comme nous sommes en vacances,**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire et donc de poster plus rapidement.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes en famille.**

**A bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure de Bella, Edward et les autres….**

**PS ****: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, à force de lire je ne les vois pas toutes.**


	11. Chapitre 10  Interrogations

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et surtout celles qui me laissent en plus un review**

**Et à celles qui ont répondu à ma demande concernant le lemon.**

**Je vais réfléchir d'après vos réponses et vous tiens au courant de ce qu'il en est.**

**J'espère que vous avez toutes passées de bonnes fêtes en famille.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la courtesse (génial maintenant j'invente des mots) de ce chapitre mais c'est pour éviter de couper le prochain….**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,**

**Comme d'hab, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

PDV d'Edward

_- « Bon, ben je vais y aller moi aussi. C'était une belle soirée Bella. Merci. »_

_- « De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi »_

_- « Bonne nuit »_

_- « Toi aussi »_

Je remontais dans ma voiture, regardais dans mon rétroviseur, la vit rentrer chez elle et fermer la porte de la maison.

Nous avions passé une agréable soirée tous ensemble chez Bella. D'ailleurs je viens d'apprendre que c'est un vrai cordon bleu. Son repas était simple mais délicieusement bon.

Ha, Bella ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que le coup de foudre me frapperait, j'aurai bien rigolé. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que ça m'arrive. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce jour où elle est rentrée dans le théâtre et que je l'ai surprise en train de jouer un morceau de piano. Clair de lune de Debussy. L'un de mes morceaux préférés.

Quand je suis avec elle, je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

Malgré ça, je ne peux pas faire sortir Tanya de ma vie sans lui faire de peine. Et ça, je me le suis interdit depuis longtemps. Si je suis l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui c'est bien grâce à elle et à Alice.

Pourtant ma petite voie dans ma tête me dit que Tanya ne sera pas malheureuse mais plutôt heureuse pour moi. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme elle l'a fait avec Bella ?

_Parce-que d'une certaine manière elle t'aime sauf qu'elle ne t'aime pas d'amour comme Juliette aime Roméo mais plutôt comme une sœur aime son frère._

Alors comment faire ? _Et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, est-ce-que Bella ressent pour toi ce que toi tu ressens pour elle ? _Comment le savoir ? _C'est très simple me dit ma petite voie. Fais lui part de tes sentiments !_ Ne serais-je pas ridicule alors, si elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi ? _N'y a-t-il pas qu'une seule façon de la savoir ? _Puis-je faire ça ?_ Tu verras bien._

Je ressortis de la Volvo, me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pat hésitant et me décidais quand même à frapper…. J'allais repartir lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant moi. Et là, je restais debout devant elle comme l'idiot que je suis. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire ?

Réagis Edward bon sang ! Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? Si tu ne fais vraiment rien c'est sûr qu'elle va te trouver ridicule alors ! Allez, bouge !

Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, pris son visage en coupe, avançais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais tendrement. Comment elle devait le mériter. J'avais envi d'être doux avec elle.

Mais pas petite voie me reviens à l'esprit : _Et Tania alors ? Qu'en fais-tu ? _Alors je mis fin à notre échange et me retournais sans mot dire, sans un regard en arrière tant que je ne fus pas dans ma Volvo avec le moteur en route. Je repartis une fois que je la vis fermer la porte et éteindre ses lumières.

Je savais très bien que si je rencontrais ses magnifiques grands yeux je m'y perdrais dedans et n'aurais qu'une envi, recommencer à l'embrasser et ne plus la quitter.

Malheureusement pour moi, une fois chez moi, tout seul, mes interrogations ne m'avaient pas quitté en route bien au contraire, elles revinrent au galop.

Que va-t-elle penser de moi maintenant ? A-t-elle aimé mon baisé ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, ne m'aurait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi suis-je parti sans rien dire ? Qu'aurais-je du dire d'ailleurs ? Désolé c'était une impulsion stupide, oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Non, bien sûr que non, je n'avais aucunement envi qu'elle oublie. Comment dois-je réagir la prochaine fois que l'on se verra ? Que dois-je lui dire ? Faire ? Dois-je lui en parler en premier ou attendre qu'elle le face ?

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'aime pas Tania. Pas d'amour en tous cas. Plutôt comme un frère aime une sœur. Car pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est, Ma petite sœur. J'ai envi de la protéger et surtout envie qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'avec moi elle ne l'est pas complètement. Une chose essentielle lui manque que moi, Edward MASEN, ne peux pas lui apporter. Et cette chose, c'est l'Amour. Je ne peux pas lui apporter car j'en aime une autre. Dis comme ça, je suis un gros crétin !

Et enfin, question primordiale, Bella m'aime t-elle autant que je l'aime ? Ressent-elle se que je ressens pour elle ?

Mon dieu que tout est compliqué !

Sur toutes ces interrogations pour lesquelles je n'ai pas de réponse, je finis par m'en dormir, épuisais d'avoir trop réfléchi.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

PDV de Bella

J'étais appuyais dos à ma porte d'entrée que je venais de refermer après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Edward – j'avais passé une agréable soirée et j'étais sur un petit nuage – lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

Ca doit certainement être Edward qui doit avoir oublié quelque chose. J'ouvris et me retrouvais effectivement, nez à nez avec un Edward, l'air un peu perdu. Ce qui me fit redescendre de mon nuage. Je m'inquiétais alors : Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? Un problème ? Il ne se sent pas bien ?

_- Tu as …_

J'allais lui demandé ce qu'il avait au moment où, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il m'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, pour voir ma réaction je suppose, il devait certainement avoir peur que je le repousse. Puis son baisé se fit plus pressant lorsque je pus y participer aussi.

J'étais folle de ce garçon alors je n'avais aucunement envi de le repousser. Bien que c'était ce que j'aurais du faire car même si j'avais très envi de recommencer, je savais très bien qu'il était avec Tania.

Ce n'était pas moi. Car bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui est fait le premier pas j'en avais moi aussi très envi. Or je n'aurai pas du. Il est avec une autre. Et bien que d'après ce qu'ont dit les autres ce soir, je ne devais pas faire ça et je n'aurais pas du autant avoir envi d'embrasser Edward.

J'aurais du avoir froid vu que nous étions sur le pas de la porte, grande ouverte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je sentis comme à mon habitude mes joues s'empourprer.

Ceci certainement du à plusieurs sensations : Surprise car je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, Angoisse si il trouve que j'embrasse vraiment mal (je n'ai eu que très peu de copains) et Joie lorsqu'il se fit plus fougueux.

Pui je ressentis une impression de Manque lorsqu'il mit fin au baisé et repartit sans un mot ni un regard.

J'étais un peu déboussolais en refermant la porte et en montant dans ma chambre me mettre en pyjama. Pas que je m'en plaigne bien au contraire mais je me pose pleins de questions ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ? Pourquoi est-il parti comme un voleur ? Regrettait-il ? M'en veut-il de ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? Comment dois-je réagis la semaine prochaine car au mariage on va forcément se revoir ? Dois-je lui en parler ? Dois-je faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Si il m'a embrassé de la sorte, est-ce simplement une pulsion ou parce-qu'il en avait autant envi que moi ? Ressent-il se que je ressens pour lui ? Est-ce-que c'est ce qu'il allait me dire dans la cuisine avant qu'Emmett nous interrompe ?

Encore et toujours des Pourquoi. Ne cesserais-je jamais de me poser autant de questions et d'avoir un peu plus confiance en moi ? Je suis certaine qu'à ma place, d'autres ne se poseraient pas tant de questions ! Tout simplement parce-qu'elles ne sont pas amoureuses de lui alors que toi c'est le cas ma coquotte. Pff pourquoi est-ce autant compliqué l'Amour ?

Après réflexion, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende de voir s'il m'en parle de lui-même et je n'en parle à personne. Je me connais, je sais que ça va me tracasser toutes la semaine mais je dois tout faire pour que personne ne se rende compte de quelques choses. Je dois surtout faire attention avec Alice. C'est surtout avec elle que ça va être le plus difficile mais je dois tenir. Même si j'ai très envi que l'on recommence ça ne doit jamais arriver tant qu'il décidera d'être avec Tania. Et puis s'il est avec elle, c'est que ça doit être une fille bien. Je n'ai pas le droit qu'elle soit malheureuse par ma faute. Je sais trop ce que ça fait.

Voilà c'est décidé, je ferais comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Après tout ce n'était qu'un simple baisé. Et si pour que tout se passe bien, je dois faire en sorte d'éviter Edward durant tout cette semaine, je le ferais !

Sur ces réflexions je me couchais et finis par m'endormir.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Je vous remercie de votre lecture. **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre.**

**Pour celles qui ne l'on pas vu et lu, j'ai écrit un OS : « Un noel en famille ».**

**Vous le trouverez sur ce site.**

**A lire pour un petit moment de détente. **

**J'ai prévu pleins d'actions, ce sont elles qui font l'histoire **

**Mais je ne peux pas vous les faire passer toutes d'un coup si non ce n'est pas du jeu et il n'y a plus d'histoire.**

**Je sais bien que c'est long mais c'est fait exprès pour garder le suspense. **

**Allez, pleins de commentaires…**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier baisé ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite d'après vous ?**

**Edward vat-il rompre avec Tania pour être avec Bella ?**

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous. Et à bientôt.**


	12. Chapitre 11  Le Mariage

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes fidèles lectrices,**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et surtout celles qui me laissent en plus un commentaire.**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles venues, je suis ravie que ma fiction vous plaise.**

**Voici l'un des chapitres qui va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire. **

**Vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

**Le précédent chapitre était court, ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. **

** Je me suis rattrapée un peu. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**A tout de suite en bas.**

PDV de Bella

J'avais passé la semaine à finir de préparer le mariage.

Avec ma mère et Alice nous étions allées faire les magasins de décorations qu'Esmée connaissait. Elles avaient après grand débats choisi les couleurs rouge, jaune et blanc. Le vendredi soir nous étions allés préparer avec ma mère l'église pendant qu'Alice préparait la déco chez elle sous les conseils d'Esmée.

Nous avions aussi choisi le gâteau. Ce choix aussi avait fait un grand débat entre les mariés et Alice. Moi, je n'y participais pas car pour moi c'était le mariage de Rose et d'Emmett donc ont devait prendre en compte leurs idées. Mais Alice n'était pas toujours de cet avis. Et ça pouvait durer des heures.

Nous étions finalement le samedi matin et avions réussi à tout terminer à temps. Pour remercier ma mère, Alice l'avait invité au mariage. Inutile de vous dire que le fait qu'elle rencontre Carlisle m'angoissait au plus au point. De quoi rajouter un stress en plus. Et si c'était lui son grand amour ? Que je ne m'étais pas fait des idées mais que c'est vraiment mon père biologique ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et lui ? Comment devais-je me comporter ? Que diront Alice, Emmett et Tania si je suis leur demi-sœur ? Ainsi qu'Edward et Jasper ?

Toutes ces questions depuis une semaine avec ce qui c'était passé avec Edward me donnaient mal à la tête. J'avais décidé de ne pas y penser aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant ça m'avait bien réussi.

Sans vraiment le vouloir je n'avais pas vu Edward de la semaine. Ce qui m'avait permis d'y faire abstraction, difficilement je l'avoue, et de me concentrer sur la préparation du mariage de Rose et Emmett.

Alice m'avait tiré du lit ce matin, de bonne heure vous vous en doutez, pour que je vienne avec elle pour préparer Rosalie et en échange elle m'aiderait à me préparer là-bas une fois que tout serait prêt.

J'étais donc en train de m'occuper de coiffer Rosalie pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de la maquiller.

Etant donné que j'avais les cheveux plus longs que Rosalie, nous avions également passé le reste de la semaine à s'entrainer à faire des coiffures sur moi pour que Rosalie voit directement ce que ça pouvait donner.

Nous avions opté pour un chignon avec quelques mèches qui tombaient, que j'étais en train de passer au fer pour en faire de magnifiques boucles.

Rosalie était magnifique. Un princesse. A dire vrai c'est déjà une très belle femme au naturel, alors avec sa coiffure, le maquillage et la robe…

_- Je vous remercie les filles. Pour tous ce que vous avez faits. C'est du très bon travail. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Et Bella pour un premier travail, bravo. Alice, tu as très bien choisi ta collaboratrice._

_- Merci beaucoup Rose ça me touche. Alice la pris dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas froisser la robe._

_- Merci beaucoup Rosalie. _La remerciais-je par un sourire chaleureux.

_- Allez, c'est l'heure. Je vais me placer. A vous de jouer les filles. _Nous dit Alice avant de refermer la porte en partant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Edward ? C'est lui qui devait amener Rose jusqu'à l'hôtel. En effet mon amie avait perdu ses parents il y a de ça quelques années. Le stress monta rapidement à l'évocation de son nom, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son sourire. Bella arrête tu t'emballes là ! Puis la tension redescendis aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu lorsque Tania franchit la porte.

- _Tania ! Tu es enfin rentrée !_

_- Bonjour les filles. Bien sûr je n'allais pas manquer ça pour rien au monde ! Je suis ravie que tu deviennes ma belle-sœur. Emmett a très bien choisi. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Je me demande encore comment il a fait mais bon._

_- Je vous laisse je vais voir quand on va pouvoir y aller._

J'allais sortir quand je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Se fut Edward. Evidemment, il venait chercher Rosalie. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis le fameux soir.

_- Bonjour Bella. Désolé, ça va. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il._

_- Bonjour. Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va. _

_- Je… je viens voir si Rose est prête._

_- Bien sûr. Oui, elle est prête tu peux rentrer. _

_- D'accord. Merci. _J'étais sur le point de partir lorsqu'il m'interrompit dans mon élan._ Au fait Bella, tu es magnifique. _Me gratifiât-il avec son sourire charmeur. Ce sourire. A chaque fois j'étais éblouie. Il en était encore plu beaucoup. C'est une petite raison qui a fait que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

_- Merci beaucoup. Tu n'es pas mal non plu en costume tu sais ? Je lui rendis moi aussi son sourire. _

_- Merci._

_- Je vais voir où ils en sont, je reviens._

_- Oui._

Qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi. « Bien sûr ». Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour me voir moi qu'il est venu mais pour Rosalie. C'est elle la reine du jour.

Comme je m'en doutais nous étions tous les deux gênés. J'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit différent. J'espère fortement que ce baisé ne gâche pas notre amitié. Après tout, je serais au moins ça, une amie. C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? Non, justement. C'est lorsqu'on est amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne vous voit que comme une amie que l'on est malheureuse.

En réalité, je partis simplement jeter un coup d'œil dans l'église. Alice et moi avions une oreillette pour pouvoir communiquer et être certaine que tout était bien fait au quart de poile de mouche. Comme dit l'expression. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je sus que je devais retourner chercher Rose, Tania et Edward et que nous pouvions nous avancer vers l'hôtel.

Tania et moi en premier puisque nous étions les demoiselles d'honneur puis Rose au bras d'Edward. Nous nous plaçâmes toutes les deux l'une en face de l'autre. Moi à côté d'Alice et Tania à côté d'Edward après que celui-ci est mis la main de Rose sur celle d'Emmett.

- _Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme devant Dieu et vous tous ici présent…Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il s'avance ou se taise à jamais_. Evidemment je ne fus pas étonnée de ne voir personne s'avancer mais j'avais plutôt envi de rire au regard que lançait Alice à l'assistance. Celui ou celle qui se serait avancé aurait était découpé en petits morceaux avant la fin de la cérémonie. _Emmett CULLEN voulez vous prendre pour épouse Rosalie HALE ici présente, promettez de l'aimer…_

Je fis le tour de l'église mais ne vit pas ma mère. J'eu alors un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait peut-être rencontré Carlisle et était partie. Je me tournais alors vers lui, il avait l'air ailleurs. Etait-ce le fait de rencontrer ma mère au mariage de son fils ? Lui avait elle dit quelque chose ? Bella ce n'est pas le moment de t'angoisser ! Tu as oublié, c'est le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie ? Le frère d'Edward ! Machinalement je tournais ma tête vers lui et rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux verts. Vu le regard qu'il lança à Alice, je ne devais pas faire une tête sereine. Ce qui inquiéta Alice.

- _Bella, ça va ?_ Me demanda t-elle doucement.

_-_ _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._ Je me repris, leur souris à tous les deux et me concentrais sur la cérémonie. Après tout il n'y avait peut-être rien de grave, je ne la voyais tout simplement pas.

- _Rosalie, répétait après moi. Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour éternel, par cet anneau je t'épouse. _

_- Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour éternel, par cet anneau je t'épouse. _

_- Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett qui passe l'anneau au doigt de Rose. Cette alliance est le symbole de mon amour éternel, par cet anneau je t'épouse._

- Par les pouvoirs qu'ils me sont conférés, je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Emmett vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Nos mariés s'embrassèrent puis tout le monde sortit de l'église en applaudissant. Je pus alors discrètement regarder mon portable et vit un message d'Esmée. « _Ne t'inquiète pas. RDV urgent, je reviens dès que possible. Bisous. _»

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et essaya de pas m'en inquiétais durant tous le reste de la journée.

Nous étions allés prendre les photos sur la plage puis sommes rentrés tous chez Carlisle pour le reste de la journée. Nous en étions à l'apéritif. J'étais en train de discuter avec Emmett et Rosalie.

Je n'avais pas vu ma mère depuis jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse à l'encadrement de la porte en face de moi et la vit me sourire. Certainement trop occupés à rattraper le temps perdu. Non Bella ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

_- Encore félicitation les amoureux. Vous m'excusez, je vais voir ma mère._

_- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure Bella._

Je les laissais et rejoignis ma mère.

- _Alors, c'était quoi ce rendez-vous si urgent ?_

_- Rien, seulement un client qui voulait me parler avant qu'il ne prenne l'avion. _

_- Bon. _S'il y a quelque chose elle m'en parlera en temps voulu. _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, je veux bien._

_- Reste là, je reviens._ Je partis chercher deux coupes de champagne puis revins vers elle.

- _Alors, cette cérémonie, c'était comment ?_

_- Très bien. Tout s'est déroulé comme on l'avait prévu._

_- Tant mieux. _

- _Je vais féliciter les mariés. _

_- D'accord, à tout à l'heure_.

J'allais partir faire un tour au toilette lorsque Tanya m'interpela. Sans Edward. Bizarre, elle ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la journée. Accroché à son bras comme une glue. Et là elle était toute seule.

_- Alors Bella, bravo ce mariage est réussi. Bon boulot._

_- Je n'étais pas toute seule. Alice en a préparé le plus gros._

_- Ne soit pas si modeste. Rien que le fait de supporter Alice, c'est du travail. Alors travailler avec elle c'est un exploit._

Pourquoi parle t-elle de cette façon de sa sœur ? Je sais qu'Alice ferait tout pour sa petite sœur mais apparemment Tanya n'en ferait pas de même. Je n'avais pas plus envi de parler avec elle et remerciais mentalement le serveur qui vient nous informer par le dong que le repas était servit.

- _Allons prendre place. _Nous partîmes à l'extérieur où le couvert avait été disposé sous des tentes.

Malheureusement pour moi, le plan des tables avait été fait de sorte que j'allais me retrouvais entre ma mère et Edward.

Nous étions à la table des mariés avec les grands-parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Edward, Carlisle, Esmée et moi. Comme à son habitude, en vrai gentleman, Edward me tira la chaise pour m'inviter à m'asseoir. Je le remerciais par un sourire.

_- Ne soit pas gênée Bella, il fait ça avec toutes les filles._

_- Celles qu'il apprécie. _Le défendit Alice.

_- Edward est un vrai gentleman, _rajouta Carlisle.

_- C'est bon, c'est bon. Si ça doit engendrer un discutions je ne le ferais plus._

_- Ne prend pas la mouche Edward. Tes parents t'on simplement bien éduqué. Et je me dis que j'ai raté certaines choses avec mes enfants._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas vos enfants sont formidables Carlisle._

_- Trêve de plaisanterie, papa c'est à toi de jouer_. L'informa Alice en tapant sur son verre pour demander le silence.

- _Tu as raison. En tant que papa du marié, je dois faire un discours. Alors voilà. Quand Emmett nous a ramené Rosalie à la maison, il y a de ça 6 ans, pour nous la présenter officiellement à ma femme et moi, nous étions…surpris. Ils étaient très jeunes et avaient encore pleins de choses à vivre. Nous nous étions dit que leur relation, ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais ils ont traversé, des disputes, des joies, des peines, toujours main dans la main pendant toutes ces années. Puis un soir Emmett est venu me trouver, dans mon bureau et il m'a dit : Papa, je crois que c'est la bonne. Rosalie je veux dire. C'est elle, la femme de ma vie. Alors je lui ai répondu que s'il en était certain, il ne fallait pas qu'il répète mes erreurs, et qu'il devait croire en son destin. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de se faire passer la corde au coup comme ont dit. Quoi de mieux que d'être avec la personne que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour ?_

_Je n'étais alors plus surpris quand l'an dernier, le soir de Noel, Emmett a demandé à Rosalie de l'épouser. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, puisse cet amour durer. Tous mes vœux de bonheur les enfants, vous le méritez. Et bon appétit à tous._

Tout le monde applaudis au discours de Carlisle.

Quelle idiote j'étais. Maintenant j'étais mal à l'aise. Lorsque Carlisle à dit que le mieux était d'être avec la personne que l'on aime, j'avais instinctivement tourné la tête vers Edward. Je ne m'attendais pas d'après cette phase, à rencontrer son regard à ce moment là. J'avais alors détourné rapidement mon regard vers Carlisle. Evidemment mon cœur avait bâti rapidement et mes joues étaient devenues rouges. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Lorsque je m'étais re-concentré sur Carlisle j'avais alors remarqué qu'il regardé Esmée. Hasard ou conséquence ? Dans les deux cas, je me posais la question. Pourquoi Edward n'avait alors pas regardé Tanya à ce moment là ? Et pourquoi Carlisle avait regardé Esmée ? Je me faisais peut-être des illusions après tout. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas le hasard. En tout cas pour Carlisle et Esmée. Il y a une bonne raison. Et cette raison c'est celle que j'ai ressenti depuis que je l'ai rencontré la première fois ici pour un premier rendez-vous à mon arrivée, avec Alice pour les préparatifs du mariage. Vous savez, un peu, comme les liens du sang qui vous unissent sans vraiment sans rendre compte. C'est viscéral.

D'ailleurs, je pus constater que Carlisle et Esmée étaient plus sereins. L'anxiété que j'avais ressentie au début avait disparu. Tous les deux se souriait. Au moins maintenant ma mère semblait heureuse. Son rendez-vous urgent n'était pas un client. Je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir menti. Même si on n'en a jamais parlé, elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Certes elle a eu quelques aventures mais rien de bien sérieux. On n'oublié pas son grand amour. Encore moins quand celui-ci est le père de votre fille.

La question du grand-père me sortit de mes réflexions. Au contraire d'Alice et à mon grand soulagement je ne recrachais pas mon verre de vin sur la table.

_- Alors mon cher Edward, à quand votre tour avec ma petite fille Tanya ?_ Bien sûr Tanya regardait intensément Edward. Sauf que lui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Un peu comme moi tout à l'heure. Intéressant comme question d'ailleurs.

- _Et bien… _

_- Et bien pas tout de suite s'il vous plait, laissez nous le temps de respirer avec Bella_.

Edward remercia Alice par un sourire et Tanya lui fit les gros yeux. Comme il ne répondit rien, elle se leva et partie. Personne ne s'en formalisa à par peut-être ses grands-parents qui ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus longtemps.

Je me souviens alors ce que m'avait avoué Edward dans la voiture le premier soir, lorsqu'il m'avait ramené à la maison après les essayages des costumes et de la robe. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. En tout cas pas comme elle, elle l'est de lui. Ce n'est pas de 'l'amour avec un grand A' m'avait-il dit. Ce qui me fit sourire comme une idiote. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas repensé plus tôt ? Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu finalement. Que tous ces signes veulent dire quelque chose. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions Bella. Si ce n'est pas le cas tu vas en être encore plus malheureuse après !

Je remis les pieds sur terre lorsque le groupe commença à chanter et qu'Emmett pris la main de Rose pour la faire danser. S'en suivit alors Jasper et Alice puis d'autres couples. C'est ça d'être célibataire. Quand les couples dansent vous, vous restez sur la touche. Je fus alors étonnée lorsqu'une main s'avança vers moi.

_- Bella, veux tu bien dansé avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr mais Tanya ?_ Lui demandais-je en regardant l'assistance pour croiser le regard d'Alice qui me fit un clin d'œil et hocha de la tête.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle._ Me répondit-il.

- _Alors d'accord._

Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse. Là il garda ma main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur ma taille et me rapprocha de lui.

Je fus encore plus surprise lorsque Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent sur la piste. Eux n'avaient pas l'air aussi gêné que moi avec Edward. J'aurai aimé que ce soit aussi simple. Mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

Comme je l'avais pressentit nous ne dansions que depuis quelques minutes – fabuleuse – quand Tanya arriva à notre hauteur. J'eu à peine le temps de voir qu'Edward allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle me parla froidement avec un sourire sarcastique pour faire illusion aux invités.

- _Tu m'excuses mais c'est encore mon petit-ami et non le tien Bella. _Je n'avais nullement envi de me disputer avec elle, Edward le compris et ravala sa réplique.

- _Bien sûr Tanya. Je te laisse ma place, ne t'inquiète pas._ Je souris à Edward pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et retourna m'asseoir à la table.

Finalement la soirée n'avait pas été si dure que ça à supporter. Tanya s'était radoucit légèrement, de toute façon je faisais comme si elle n'était pas là, pareil avec Edward de manière à ce qu'il n'est pas d'ennui après. J'avais dansé avec un peu tout le monde, rigolais aux blagues d'Emmett et Jasper…

Il était maintenant 4 heures du matin. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas tant sommeil que ça mais il était quand même l'heure pour Esmée et moi de rentrer à la maison. Surtout qu'Alice nous ordonna de revenir le lendemain.

- Bella, à demain. Tu viens vers midi. On fera un débriefing ici et on finira les restes en même temps. Esmée vous êtes aussi invité. Et il n'y a pas à discuter.

- Même à 4 heures du matin elle est toujours autoritaire.

- Bonne nuit, à demain.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de ma mère et repartîmes vers la maison.

_- Maman si je te demande quelque chose, tu vas me répondre franchement, même si il est 4 heures du mat ?_

_- A n'importe quelle heure de la nuit je te dirai la vérité ma chérie. Alors va y dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis le début de la journée._

-_ C'est bien que tu me dises ça parce-que voilà : tu connais Carlisle n'est ce pas ?_

PDV d'Esmée

J'avais passé la semaine à aider les filles pour la décoration du mariage du frère de la collaboratrice de ma fille. Emmett et sa future femme, Rosalie. Emmett CULLEN. Ce nom de famille me rappelle tant de souvenir. Notamment le père de ma Bella. Je ne lui avais rien caché sur lui et ne l'avait pas réellement empêché de le voir mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui face de la peine comme il m'en avait fait en m'envoyant simplement une l'autre pour me dire que tout était fini et qu'il en aimait une autre. J'en avais été malheureuse pendant longtemps, encore aujourd'hui, surtout que nous étions sur le point de se marier et que je venais d'apprendre que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Blessée par ses mots que j'avais lu et relu, je ne lui avais alors jamais parlé de Bella.

Alors vous pouvez comprendre aisément ma surprise et mon bouleversement lorsque je l'avais croisé au moment où je rentrais dans l'église. J'étais venu à ce mariage en me disant que ce nom de famille ne devait certainement pas être unique et que je ne devais pas me gâcher une belle journée simplement par la peur de recroiser mon amour perdu. Je savais aussi que je l'aimais encore et que de le revoir ramènerait trop de souvenir et de peine mais m'étais ressaisit et y était allée.

Je m'étais alors enfui en espérant qu'il ne m'est pas vu et était parti sur la falaise où je lui avais dis que j'aimais me réfugier lorsque j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne fus pas alors si surprise que ça en le voyant là après toutes ces années.

- _Esmée STEWART, c'est bien toi ?_ Je me tournais alors vers lui pour lui faire face et rencontrais ses yeux. Toujours ce même regard qu'il m'éblouit. _J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps._

_- Tes enfants sont formidables. Leur mère doit l'être aussi._

_- Elle est morte depuis 4 ans._

_- Je n'aurais pas du venir aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su. _

_- Je t'ai toujours aimé Esmée. Depuis que tu m'as quitté pour un autre, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense pas à toi. Mais une simple lettre. Ce n'était pas digne de toi. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai cru d'abord à une blague jusqu'à ce que je te voie monter dans cet avion. _

- _De quelle lettre tu parles ? Je ne t'ai jamais écrit une lettre comme toi._ Quelle lettre ? Je ne lui avais jamais laissé de lettre et je ne l'ai encore moins quitté pour un autre ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Et là un déclic se fit. _Cette lettre était fausse alors._ Apparemment lui aussi fit le même cheminement que moi

- _Tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non_. Mes larmes montèrent encore plus. _Toutes ces années gâchées à cause d'une simple lettre écrite pas une autre personne. _Mais qui ? Il répondit à ma question intérieure.

- _Mon père. Il n'y a que lui qui peut avoir manigancé ça._

_- Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?_

_- Pour lui peut-être mais pas pour moi. Je sais simplement que je t'aimais comme un fou et que même si j'ai avancé et construit ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant aimé Carmen que je t'aimais toi. Et ça na pas changé toutes ces années. Même si j'ai d'adorable enfants et que ma vie avec Carmen a été formidable ce n'est pas celle que je m'étais choisi. Je t'aime Esmée_.

- _Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi mais comme peu tu dire ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à me retrouver._

_- Bien sûr que si sauf que quand je suis venues te revoir chez toi, j'ai appris que tu t'étais toi aussi marié et que tu avais une magnifique petite fille. Isabella SWAN. _

_- Je n'ai jamais aimé Charlie comme je t'ai aimé. Il le savait d'ailleurs. Je me demande encore pourquoi il est resté avec moi sachant que j'en aimé un autre. _

_- Je peux répondre à cette question. Carmen y a répondu avant de mourir. L'amour de nos enfants, le respect et la vie que je lui ai offerte. L'amour qu'elle me portait._

_- Sans doute. _

_- Je suis désolé mais il faut que je retourne au mariage. _

_- Je comprends. Carlisle, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important._

_- Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'en avoir fait part. Isabella est ma fille, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais j'avais trop peur et je pensais que tu l'abandonnerais elle aussi. Je ne savais pas que…_

_- Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris lorsque je t'ai vu à l'église mais qu'elle, elle ne t'a pas vu. Elle était inquiète. Tu devrais la rassurer._

_- C'est bon. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous urgent à la boutique_

- Je vais devoir parler à mes enfants.

- Et moi à Bella.

- Je pense qu'elle s'en doute. Si tu veux bien nous pourrions leur en parler tous ensemble. Demain. Je sais qu'Alice veut que Bella vienne à la maison, tu n'as qu'à venir avec elle.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Je dois vraiment retourner au mariage maintenant. Vien aussi s'il te plait. Alice t'a invité et elle a bien fait.

-Ta fille est formidable. Alice je veux dire.

- Je sais que Bella aussi. M'assura t-il avant de repartir.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Toutes ces années gâchées par une simple lettre que je pensais qu'il avait écrite. Comment son père a-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Ne l'aimait-il pas assez au point de voir son fils unique heureux ? Visiblement non. Seul le pouvoir lui importait. C'est minable. Heureusement pour lui qu'il est décédé. C'est peut-être horrible ce que je dis mais je lui aurais fait regretté tout le reste de sa vie.

Je repris contenance et retournais au mariage. Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ce que je pensais. Le repas avait été délicieux et la soirée très bien organisée. Les filles avaient fait du très bon travail.

A 4 heures du matin, Bella et moi avions quand même décidé de rentrer. Nous avions souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde. Comme me l'avait dit Carlisle, sur les ordres d'Alice, nous devions revenir demain. La journée avait été tout de même longue et je sais que celle de demain le sera aussi.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour.

_- Maman si je te demande quelque chose, tu vas me répondre franchement, même si il est 4 heures du mat ? _La aussi il avait raison, elle se doute de quelque chose.

_- A n'importe quelle heure de la nuit je te dirai la vérité ma chérie. Alors va y dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis le début de la journée. _Je ne lui avais rien caché et ça n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui mais si le sujet était difficile.

-_ C'est bien que tu me dises ça parce-que voilà : tu connais Carlisle n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui. E remarquais qu'elle fut surprise par ma réponse._

_- Je m'en doutais. Ton rendez-vous ce n'était pas un client n'est-ce-pas ? C'était Carlisle._

_- Oui. _

- _J'ai une autre question : C'est lui mon père ? Biologique, je veux dire. Charlie est mon père c'est lui qu'il m'a élevé. Et lui ne t'a pas abandonné pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_- A propose de ça, il faut que je te dise. En discutant avec Carlisle tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas lui qui avait écrit cette lettre. C'est son père. Carlisle m'a toujours aimé. Il a recherché à me revoir et quand il m'a trouvé il a appris que j'étais mariée à Charlie et que j'avais eu une magnifique petite fille._

_- Alors il est reparti sans rien dire._ Finis-je à sa place.

_- Oui._

_- Mais c'est dégueulasse. Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son propre fils ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. On ne le saura jamais. _

_- Qu'est-ce-que ça t'a fait de le revoir ?_

_- Au début, de la surprise, de la peine, trop de souvenirs puis après avoir discuté avec lui sur la falaise…_

_- Celle où tu vas pour réfléchir ? Désolée, continue._

- Oui. Après j'étais un peu soulagée et déçue. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus comment son père nous a fait ça mais maintenant c'est fait et nous avons tous les deux de magnifiques enfants.

- Mais pas ensemble.

- Tu n'aurais alors pas rencontré, Alice, Rosalie, Edward. J'ai vu comme il te regarde.

- Il a une petite-amie maman.

- Peut être main je suis certaine qu'il ne l'aime pas, en tout cas pas d'amour avec un grand A. Je ris alors.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- L'amour avec un grand A. maintenant je m'en souviens. C'est exactement ce qu'il ma dit.

- Mais il y a Tanya. Qui est certainement une fille bien. Même si je n'ai pas trop saisi ses sautes d'humeur et les remarques des autres mais bon.

- Il m'a embrassé. L'autre soir, quand ils sont venus à la maison mais…

- Raconte. Et bien, c'était génial et tout ce que tu veux puis il est reparti sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

- Vous en avez reparlé depuis?

- Non, on ne s'est plus vu depuis le fameux soir et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le jour.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- …. Oui….

- Alors ne gâche rien. La vie est trop courte et comme l'a dit Carlisle, elle est encore mieux quand on est avec la personne que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour. Et je peux te dire que ce garçon est amoureux de toi ma chérie. Ne le laisse pas filer.

- D'accord.

- Allé, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit maman. A demain.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rentrâmes chacune chez soi. Je posais mes affaires, montais dans la salle de bain me démaquiller et me couchais. Je me sentais légère. J'avais raison. Carlisle était bien mon père. S'ils avaient discuté, il devait être au courant. Comment devais-je réagir avec lui ? Que vont dire les autres ? Je suis certaine que Tanya va encore plus me détester.

La journée m'avait épuisé ainsi que les questions que je me posais maintenant. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir après avoir mis le réveil à 11 heures. Même si je devais me rendre chez les CULLEN vers 12 heures comme l'avait exigé Alice, j'avais besoin de dormir.

**Voilà un chapitre important. A partir de maintenant ils vont l'être tous un petit peu.**

**Nous arrivons au cœur de l'histoire.**

**C'est là où tout va se jouer.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié se chapitre.**

**Alors à votre avis, comment va se dérouler la journée de demain ?**

**Comment vont réagir les autres membres du groupe ?**

**Laisser une trace de votre passage (si vous en avez envi bien sûr)**

**A la prochaine.**

**PS ****: Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je l'ai relu rapidement pour vous le poster le plus vite possible.**


	13. Chapitre 12  Annonce

**Bonjour, Bonsoir fidèles et nouvelles lectrices,**

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et les reviews que vous me laisser. **

**Ca me fait chaud au cœur.**

**Bienvenue aussi aux nouvelles lectrices.**

**Je suis ravie que m'a fiction vous plaise toujours autant.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture et à tout de suite en bas.**

**PS :**** un merci tout particulier à Xenarielle93, je t'envoi tout dès que possible**

PDV de Bella

Avec Esmée nous avions été invitées chez Carlisle en début d'après-midi pour manger les restes du mariage et faire un débriefing avec Alice.

Carlisle. Ma mère m'avait enfin avoué ce que j'avais compris depuis longtemps. Que Carlisle est mon père biologique.

Et j'avais vu dans les yeux d'Esmée à ce moment là, la même que celle que j'avais vu le soir du mariage, une petite flamme que je n'avais jamais vu avant ces moments là.

Oui, elle avait aimé mon père, Charlie. Car il faut bien le dire l'homme que je considère mon père est celui qui m'a élevé, qui était là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais. Qui a fait de moi la jeune femme que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Carlisle. On n'oubli pas son premier et véritable amour. Par contre, est-ce-que lui l'aime toujours, ça je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai nullement envi qu'elle souffre encore comme elle a souffert à cause des agissements de mon soit disant grand-père.

Pff, n'importe quoi. Comment peut-il avoir faire ça ? A son propre fils en plus ? Simplement pour le pouvoir ! Ne savait-il pas qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ? Le pouvoir. L'Amour est pour moi le plus important !

Elle m'avait également appris que Carlisle avait essayé de la revoir mais dès qu'il avait vu qu'Esmée était mariée et qu'elle avait eu une fille, il était alors reparti. Il n'avait alors jusqu'à hier, jamais su que la petite fille qu'il avait vu n'était pas celle de Charlie mais la sienne.

Toutes ces années gâchées par une seule et même personne. Finalement c'est peut-être moche ce que je vais dire mais tempi, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit mort.

Il est vrai que sans cette histoire je n'aurais jamais rencontré Alice et donc n'aurait pas eu ce travail que j'apprécie particulièrement, ni Rosalie, Emmett et Edward d'ailleurs. Edward. M'aimait-il vraiment comme me l'a dit Esmée ? Ne se faisait-elle pas des illusions ? D'un certain côté ça expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il m'a embrassé de cette façon l'autre soir. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je les sens encore. Son odeur, son sourire, sa gentillesse, la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. Cette soirée là, j'avais eu une envi irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me souviens bien de notre discussion dans la cuisine lorsqu'il était venu m'aider, il allait d'ailleurs me dire quelque chose au moment où Emmett était arrivé et l'avait interrompu. Qu'allait-il me dire ? Je ne le saurais jamais maintenant. Je sais qu'il allait me confier quelque chose d'important pour lui mais n'avait pas pu continuer sa phrase. Après dans la soirée je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui demander. Je ne le saurais jamais maintenant. Je repensais également à notre danse dans la soirée hier. Ses bras autour de moi, son torse...

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions lorsqu'Esmée rentra dans le salon.

_« Bonjour ma chérie, ça va ? J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas. Comme je t'ai vu par la fenêtre je me suis inquiétée._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je réfléchissais et je ne t'ai pas entendu frappé c'est pour ça ? »_

_« D'accord. Tu es prête ? Tu sais qu'on a rendez-vous chez Carlisle aujourd'hui ? Alice la pratiquement exigée »_

_« Oui, je ne risque pas d'oublier. Je suis prête, on peut y aller »_

Nous sortîmes de la maison et je fermais la porte à clé après avoir pris mon manteau, mon sac et le parapluie d'Edward. Bonne occasion de lui rendre. Quoi que ? Avec Tanya ça risque de faire encore des histoires ! J'essayerai de lui donner si on se retrouve à un moment que tous les deux.

_« Nous devrions chacune prendre notre voiture. De cette façon tu pourras rentrer quand tu veux »_

_« Bonne idée. On se retrouve là-bas alors »_

_« A tout de suite »_

Je montais dans ma voiture, Esmée la sienne et partîmes en direction de chez eux. La journée va être longue. Du fait que nous nous sommes couchés tard et qu'Alice nous avait demandé de venir en début d'après midi j'avais très peu dormi. Surtout que j'avais eu du mal en m'endormir parce-que je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser la soirée en boucle. L'église, le repas, le slow, la discussion avec ma mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous garâmes et fûmes accueillis par Carlisle qui ouvrit la portière à ma mère. Je souris en pensant aux manières d'Edward. Je comprends mieux ce que Carlisle avait voulu dire hier soir. Qu'Edward avait été très bien élevé par ses parents et qu'il n'avait pas avoir honte de ses bonnes manières et que lui avait raté quelque chose avec son fils. Je ris. Ce n'est pas du tout le style d'Emmett. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être galant avec une fille même pas Rosalie. Nos tourtereaux partaient ce soir pour le Brésil. Emmett avait choisi ce voyage comme voyage de noces pour Rosalie. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu envi mais qu'elle n'y était jamais allée. C'est une surprise.

_« Bonjour Carlisle »_

_« Bonjour Bella. Tu as bien dormi ? »_

_« Un peu courte comme nuit mais ça va »_

_« Pour ça tu le diras à Alice qui s'est levée de bonne heure pour faire la valise de Rose. Comme tu sais elle n'est pas au courant de la destination donc pour pas donner d'indice c'est Alice qui s'en est chargée. »_

_« Je vois »_

_« Allez, rentrons avant qu'elle s'impatiente plus »_

_« Vous avez raison, je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas venu nous chercher »_

_« Moi aussi à dire vrai »_

Esmée et moi le suivîmes à l'intérieur de la maison jusque dans le salon où Jasper et Alice étaient installés dans les canapés.

_« Bonjour tous les deux »_

_« Bonjour à toutes les deux » _me salua Jasper pendant qu'Alice me sautait dans les bras sous les rires de Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle et bien sûr de moi.

_« Bella tu es enfin là » _

_« Bien sûr tu nous as demandé de venir donc nous sommes venues »_

_« Bonjour Esmée »_

_« Bonjour Alice, Jasper »_

_« Bonjour »_

_« Installez vous, je reviens » _nous proposa Carlisle_._

_« Alors, où sont les autres ? » _Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous réveillés ?

_« J'ai laissé Emmett et Rose dormir car ils partent demain matin et ils ont besoins de repos. Edward et Tanya sont allés dormir chez lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi après que vous soyez partis ma sœur lui a fait une vie pour qu'ils aillent dormir là-bas, j'ai pas tout compris. Edward n'en avait pas trop envi mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix »_

_« Et je pense que lui non plus » renchérit Jasper en me souriant._

_« Papa pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter le manoir à Esmée pendant que nous parlons travail avec Bella ? »_

_« Esmée, ça vous dit ? »_

_« Bien sûr, je serais ravie »_

_« Parfait, à tout à l'heure les enfants » _Carlisle en emboitant le pas à ma mère_._

« _Je vous laisse aussi. J'ai des trucs à voir. A tout à l'heure_ »

Jasper embrassa rapidement Alice puis sortit du salon en fermant la porte pour qu'Alice et moi soyons tranquilles.

Nous discutâmes de l'organisation du mariage, des initiatives quelle me laisserait prendre pour le prochain projet qu'elle avait décroché dans la semaine. Ainsi de tout et de rien en attendant que les autres reviennent. Emmett et Rose s'étaient enfin levés et étaient partis faire quelques courses avant leur départ. Puis elle changea rapidement de sujet en me posant une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

PDV d'Alice

J'avais demandé à Bella qu'elle vienne en début d'après-midi avec sa mère pour que nous fassions un débriefing et qu'ensuite nous prenions une tasse de thé tous ensemble.

Carlisle était parti faire un tour du propriétaire avec Esmée. Etant décoratrice, le manoir devrait certainement lui plaire. Les mariés étaient partis faire quelques courses et mon mari était parti faire je ne sais quoi pour nous laissé un peu seule toutes les deux.

Nous avions discuté pas mal de l'organisation du mariage ainsi que du prochain projet que nous aurons a organisé pour dans 4 mois. Après quoi nous étions en train de parler de la soirée d'hier soir.

Au cours des semaines j'avais pu comprendre que Bella apprécie tout particulièrement Edward, pour ne pas dire franchement qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Il est vrai qu'ils ont pleins de points communs. Certainement plus que lui avec ma sœur. J'aime ma sœur mais je ne comprends pas comment Edward peut sortir avec elle. Son caractère ne lui correspond pas du tout. Et j'ai bien vu les regards qu'ils se lancent quand l'autre ne regarde pas. Ils formaient un si joli duo pendant leur slow avant que ma sœur ne viennent les séparés pour cause de jalousie mal placée. Oui mal placée parce-qu'avec ce qu'elle fait pendant ses voyages... Je peux vous dire que le soir elle ne reste pas tranquillement seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et ça je le sais parce-que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'appelle et que ce n'est pas elle qui décroche main un autre homme qui je le sais forcément n'est pas Edward.

Mes intuitions avaient été confirmées par Edward hier soir au téléphone. Mon meilleur ami m'avait appelé après être rentré chez lui pour que l'on discute. Nous avions parlé de son couple avec Tanya et essentiellement de Bella. Il m'avait alors avoué qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle mais qu'à cause d'une impulsion et d'une mauvaise manière leur complicité n'était plus la même. Il est vrai que j'avais remarqué cela pendant la soirée d'hier car à par le slow, ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux ni rien. Je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre. Edward n'avait pas pu tout expliquer car Tanya se réveillait et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve en train de m'appeler.

Il m'avait expressément demandé de ne pas m'en mêler, qu'il était avec ma sœur et ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse mais moi je devais savoir. Moi je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux lui alors que ma sœur ne se gène pas de sortir en boite et de coucher avec d'autres mecs quand elle n'est pas en Cornouaille avec nous. Vous devez certainement me trouver bizarre comme sœur mais j'estime que mon meilleur ami à le droit d'être avec la personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Et pour l'instant dans son couple ce n'était pas le cas et je comptais bien y remédier.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je devais demander à Bella ce qui s'était passé et la prendre au dépourvu est la meilleure façon pour qu'elle soit un minimum honnête avec moi.

« _Bella, ça va entre Edward et toi ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Alice ? » _Voilà, à elle est sur ses gardes, signes qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

_« Je ne sais pas. Au mariage vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi complice qu'avant. Il s'est passé quelques choses après la soirée chez toi ? » _Doucement Alice tu es trop directe là ! Elle va se douter de quelque chose et se méfier. Tu n'obtiendras rien de cette façon.

_« Non, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça » _Me répondit-elle en s'empourprant. Signe qu'elle est stressait du fait qu'elle mente. Il faut que je lui face craché le morceau si non ils vont finir par rester tous les deux séparés et ne plus se parler comme avant.

_« Je le sais Bella, il m'en a parlé. J'aimerai seulement avoir ta version des faits» _Voilà que maintenant c'est moi qui mens. Pas très jolie comme méthode. Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause non ?

_«A bon, qu'est-ce-qu'il t-a dit ? » _Cette fois elle avoue qu'il s'en passait quelque chose.

_« Je te le dirai après que tu m'es dit ton point de vue »_

_« D'accord. Voilà qui est plus sage. Et bien en fait, il m'a... »_

_« Salut la compagnie ! » _Nous interrompit Edward. Non ! Elle allait tout me dire ! Ha ! Celui-là si je l'attrape ! Je lui fis les gros yeux et me lever pour faire la bise à Tanya ainsi qu'à Emmett et Rosalie qui venait juste de rentrer.

_« Désolée, on ne voilait pas vous déranger » _S'excusa Rose. Elle devait avoir vu le regard que j'avais lancé à Edward.

_« Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas Rose, on ne parlait pas de truc important et privé de toute façon » _lui dis-je en jetant un regard à Edward pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose à son sujet.

_« Les enfants, vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Installez-vous » _

Carlisle en revenant avec un plateau pour le thé en compagnie d'Esmée. Qu'avaient-ils fait pendant tout ce temps ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop embêté Esmée sur ces exploits en médecine. Et de quoi souhaite-il nous parler ? En la présence de Bella et d'Esmée, je ne vois pas ?

PDV de Carlisle

Esmée et moi étions allés faire le tour du manoir pendant que les filles discutaient de l'organisation du mariage et d'autres choses encore. Alice m'avait demandé d'occuper Esmée jusqu'à 17h après quoi nous prendrions le goûter tous ensemble quand les autres seraient revenus de leur différentes escapades.

Je profitais donc de cette balade dans le manoir ainsi que dans notre immense parc pour discuter avec Esmée sur la meilleure façon à adopter pour apprendre à mes enfants que Bella est aussi ma fille et donc par conséquent leur demi-sœur.

Nous en avions discuté pendant plus de 3 heures et avions convenu que le mieux serait que moi je leur annonce car je serais le seul à anticiper leur réaction. Sauf que je ne savais pas du tout comment ils allaient réagir. J'avais simplement une petite idée pour Tanya étant donné qu'elle avait été la plus proche de sa mère par rapport aux autres. J'espérais secrètement qu'Edward pourrait l'apaiser un peu. Même si je n'y croyais pas trop.

Comme l'heure approchait nous étions revenus par la cuisine et j'avais préparé deux plateaux avec du thé et quelques gâteaux pour le goûter.

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer.

_« Je crois que les enfants viennent de rentrer. Tu es toujours sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ? »_

_« Oui, Bella est au courant et tes enfants doivent l'être aussi. Je ne veux pas que ma fille en souffre. Elle la bien pris et pourrait penser que tu la rejettes. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?»_

_« Non, au contraire. J'aimerai plutôt vraiment la connaître. Rattraper le temps perdu... »_

_« Bon. Alors allons-y »_

Nous prîmes chacun un plateau et rejoignîmes les enfants dans le salon où nous avions laissé les filles quelques temps plus tôt.

_« Les enfants, vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Installez-vous » _

Ca ne va pas être facile. Rien qu'à voir le regard de Tanya sur Bella. Ce qui m'intrigua quelque peu. Pourquoi la regarde-elle de cette façon d'ailleurs ? Bella a toujours été courtois avec Tanya pourtant. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. « _Par où commencer ?_ »

_Par le début papa._

_Comment ? » _Grâce à la réplique d'Emmett, je me suis rendu compte que je venais de dire à voix haute ce que je pensais._ Heu. Oui, pardon. Avant tout sachez que j'ai énormément aimé votre mère. Ma vie avec elle était formidable. Mais voilà. Il faut que je vous dise qu'avant que je rencontre Carmen, je suis tombé follement amoureux. _Déjà, le regard de Tanya changea.Il fallait qu'elle comprenne tout avant de me juger. J'ai aussi aimé sa mère. C'était les deux femmes de ma vie. _Nous devions nous mariés en revenant notre voyage au Maroc. Seulement mon père en a décidé autrement. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer vraiment ses raisons, je ne l'excuse pas d'ailleurs. La chose qui l'importait c'était le pouvoir. Il a du pensé que notre union empêcherait son élection à la présidentielle. Que si les gens me voyaient aux bras de cette jeune femme ça ferait baisser sa côte de popularité, je sais pas. »_

_« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait alors ? » S'impatienta Alice._

_«Votre grand-père nous a envoyé à chacun une lettre de rupture dans laquelle l'un disait à l'autre qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il partait faire sa vie avec lui. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas mais ça on ne s'en doutait pas une seconde. A cette jeune femme il lui a donné une grosse somme d'argent et lui a demandé de quitter le manoir sans chercher à me revoir. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. J'étais malheureux, je lui en voulais réellement de m'avoir trompé juste avant notre mariage puis j'ai rencontré Renée qui m'a offert deux magnifiques enfants, Alice et Emmett. Puis quelques après le décès de Renée j'ai rencontré Carmen avec qui j'ai eu Tanya. Nous avons pu former une belle famille tous les cinq. Carmen a aimé Emmett et Alice comme ses propres enfants. »_

_« Mais tu n'as pas cherché à la retrouvé, cette fille ? »_

_« A dire vrai si. J'ai fait des recherches, je voulais lui demandé des explications. Mes recherches ont abouti et sous la confiance de Carmen je suis parti la revoir. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant sa maison elle était en compagnie de son mari et avait elle aussi eu une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait comme moi refait sa vie. Alors je suis parti sans rien dire et j'ai vécu heureux avec Carmen depuis. »_

_« Alors sans ton père nous ne serions pas là. » Constata Emmett._

_« Probablement pas, je suis désolé » _

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute papa » _Alice. Mon petit ange. Sans elle et Emmett je n'aurai pas eu la force de me relevé après la mort de Renée. C'est pour eux que j'ai avancé et refait ma vie avec Carmen et que nous avons eu rapidement Tanya. Tanya, elle doit certainement m'en vouloir. Se dire que j'avais trahi sa mère. Elle n'était pas son grand amour et avant elle j'avais aimé. Elle avait raison mon grand amour était maintenant dans cette pièce, avec nous ainsi que notre fille. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore. Je rencontrais les yeux bleus d'Esmée, confiants. Et continuais mon histoire. Le reste va être tout aussi dur pour Tanya mais il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je poursuivis donc.

_« Les enfants j'ai d'autres choses à vous dire encore. Voilà, hier j'ai croisé cette femme. Mon premier amour. Nous avons pris le temps de discuter et... elle m'a appris que la petite fille que j'avais vu quand j'étais allé la voir chez elle, est en réalité... ma fille. Lors qu'elle est parti du manoir elle était enceinte. Mon père devait certainement le savoir et c'est la raison pour laquelle il lui a donné une grosse somme d'argent. Pour que toutes les deux puissent vivre et qu'elle ne me recontacte jamais pour me le dire. Alors je ne l'ai jamais su »_

_« J'ai une autre demi-sœur alors ? Mais qui sait ? »_

_« Tu viens de dire que tu la revus hier donc elle était à notre mariage c'est ça ? » _Demanda Emmett. Je me tournais alors vers Bella qui regardait le sol et Esmée qui m'encouragea. Tanya fut la première à comprendre.

_« Esmée et Bella ! C'est pour ça qu'elles ont déménageait !» _Cracha t-elle tout en se levant avant de partir du manoir en courant. Tous les regardèrent alors. Sauf Edward qui tenta de la rattraper mais peine perdu, nous entendîmes la voiture partir à toute allure. J'espère qu'elle fera tout de même attention. Elle aussi est ma fille. Je l'aime autant que mes autres enfants. Puis Emmett se leva et pris Bella dans ses bras.

_« Bella, c'est génial. Tu es ma demi-sœur alors ? »_

_« On dirait, Oui. » _Se dérida t-elle face à la réaction d'Emmett et au sourire d'Alice ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper.

_« Je suis désolé, elle est parti » _nous informa Edward en revenant dans le salon.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a besoin d'encaisser. Elle reviendra quand elle se sentira prête. J'espère qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour. »_

_« Encore une fois, tu n'y es pour rien papa. Tout est la faute à mon grand-père. Enfin, notre grand-père » _sourit Alice à Bella_ « C'est quand même horrible ce qu'il a fait » _renchérit-elle.

_« Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme lui si non je n'aurais jamais pu épouser Emmett, Carlisle. » _rigola Rosalie.

_« Bien vu. » _Nous rigolâmes tous. J'étais soulagé de leur réaction. Bien que je me fais aussi du souci pour Tanya. A l'allure à laquelle elle est partie, elle peur avoir facilement un accident.

_« Nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de rassurer Tanya et ça ne pourra se faire que si nous ne sommes pas là. Merci à tout le monde de l'avoir bien pris. »_

_« C'est normal Esmée, vous aussi vous n'y êtes pour rien. Au moins vous n'avez pas trompé mon père et ça c'est le principal » _lui dit Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

_« Merci »_

_« Et Bella... » _rajouta elle face à la tête ailleurs de Bella qui devait elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Tanya.

_« Je sais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Même si je ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour Tanya. Elle ne m'apprécie pas mais maintenant c'est encore pire » _

_« Tout va s'arrangeait Bella. Tanya va se calmer et elle reviendra. » _Tenta de la rassurer Edward.

_« Rentrez bien. Et Bella, je t'appelle tout à l'heure. On n'a pas fini notre conversation. Je n'ai pas oublié »_

_« Ca m'aurait étonné que tu oublies »_

_« A bientôt »_

Chacun les pris dans leur bras en les embrassant puis elles partirent.

_« Je suis ravi papa que Bella soit ma demi-sœur. C'est une chouette fille. Hein Edward ? »_

_« Oui Alice. Bella est une fille géniale » se renfrogna-il. « Mais pour l'instant je m'inquiète plutôt pour ton autre demi-sœur. »_

Tout le monde se rassit et commença à s'inquiéter. Le téléphone sonna. J'avais alors un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce-que Tanya va bien ?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en dite ?**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le discours de Carlisle ?**

**La réaction de Tanya ?**

**A votre avis, qui appelle ?**

**J'attends vos nombreux commentaires ! **

**J'aimerai bien atteindre les 100 reviews.**

**La suite viendra peut-être plus vite.**

**A bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure de Bella, Edward et les autres….**


	14. Chapitre 13  Accident et Conséquences

**Bonjour, Bonsoir fidèles et nouvelles lectrices,**

**Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction et de me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**Voici la suite des aventures de Bella, Edward et des autres**

**Vous allez découvrir si votre pronostic concernant Tanya est juste**

**Bientôt la fin malheureusement. ****Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres encore, t****out dépendra de mon imagination**

**A tout de suite en bas**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS**** : Je m'excuse d'avance pour le vocabulaire, je ne suis pas médecin donc...**

**Un merci tout particulier à Xenarielle93 pour ses reviews et surtout sa collaboration (j'attend avec impatience ce que tu as écrit)**

* * *

PDV de Tanya

J'étais parti du manoir. J'avais pris ma voiture et était en train de rouler à fond sur une petite route de la côte, je ne faisais vraiment pas attention à ce que je faisais trop prise par ce que je venais d'apprendre. La raison de mon état est très simple. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette mascarade. Des mensonges que je fais à Edward. Je ne le respecte pas assez. Et pourtant je sais que je le devrais. Il a toujours était là pour moi. Surtout à la mort de ma mère. Je souffrais bien plus qu'Alice et Emmett car ce n'était pas leur vraie mère. Certes elle les avait aimés comme ses propres enfants mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Mon père venait de nous annoncer qu'il avait eu un grand amour et ce n'était pas ma mère ni celle d'Alice et Emmett. Sans qu'il le dise, j'avais alors compris que c'était Esmée. Et quand plus, la fille qui a su toucher le cœur d'Edward - qui pour l'instant est encore mon petit-copain - est aussi ma demi-sœur. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il reste avec moi s'il aime Bella. Il ne devrait pas gâcher sa vie sentimentale pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne lui en voulais pas à Bella. Je sais très bien qu'elle y est pour rien. Seulement le fait de me dire que Carlisle n'a pas aimé ma mère comme elle l'a aimé me fait mal au cœur. Je sais bien que l'on n'oubli pas son premier grand amour. Je suis d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir. Je l'ai revu pendant un vernissage il y a un an. C'était la première fois que je trompais Edward. Et depuis à chaque fois que je pars en voyage d'affaire nous faisons l'amour. Je suis horrible ! En rentrant, il faut que nous ayons une discussion. Tout ça ne peut plus durer.

J'étais dans mes réflexions et je n'avais pas vu la camionnette arriver en face de moi. Plus le temps ni le moyen de l'éviter. Ce fut le choc. Puis le noir. Je sombrais sans m'en rendre compte dans les limbes de l'oublie.

PDV de Carlisle

Nous étions assis dans le salon en attendant le retour de Tanya. Elle était partie en voiture sur les chapeaux de roues. Nous patientons lorsque le téléphone sonna. J'eu alors un mauvais pressentiment. Tanya allait elle bien ?

_« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur SHEPARD. Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur CULLEN s'il vous plait ? C'est urgent »_

_« C'est moi-même »_

_« Monsieur CULLEN, votre fille a eu un accident de voiture. Elle vient d'être conduite à l'hôpital »_

_« Comment va-elle ? » _

_« Son état est grave. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer par téléphone »_

_« Je viens tout de suite à l'hôpital »_

_« Je vous attend là-bas »_

Mon dieu. Tanya est à l'hôpital. Comment va-elle ? Vu mon état, Alice s'inquiéta.

_« Papa, qui s'était ? »_

_« C'était le médecin. Tanya est à l'hôpital. »_

_« Mon dieu »_

_« Comment va-elle papa ?»_

_« Elle est ans un état grave. »_

_« Allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps » _

Nous montâmes tous dans ma voiture et Edward nous suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital où nous nous garâmes. Après être sortit tous de voiture nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital et prîmes la direction des urgences.

_« Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »_

_« Bonjour, ma fille vient d'être rentrée aux urgences pour un accident de voiture. »_

_« Son nom s'il vous plait »_

_« Tanya. Tanya CULLEN »_

_« Asseyez-vous. Je fais prévenir le docteur SHEPARD que vous êtes là »_

_« Merci » _

_« Docteur SHEPARD est attendu à l'accueil des urgences, docteur SHEPARD. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis la réceptionniste faire signe à un médecin que nous étions assis là.

_« Bonjour, docteur SHEPARD, je suis Monsieur CULLEN et voici mes enfants »_

_« Bonjour. Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer le cas de votre fille. Vos enfants devraient venir aussi »_

_« Je vous attends là, je ne suis pas de la famille »_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises Edward. Viens avec nous » _

Nous le suivîmes dans son bureau où il nous demanda de nous asseoir.

« _Je vais être franc, Tanya est dans un état grave. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons été obligé de lui faire une transfusion. Son accident à causé pas ma de dégâts que nous avons pu soigner mais je suis désolé, ses reins sont beaucoup trop endommagés. Nous pouvons vivre avec un seul rein. C'est pourquoi elle a besoin d'une greffe au plus vite. Nous l'avons mise sur liste d'attente mais pour que la greffer soit le plus compatible possible il faudrait un rein de sa famille. Le résultat sera plus efficace._ »

« _Nous allons faire des tests de compatibilité »_

_« Et si vous connaissez d'autres membres de votre famille qui serait d'accord de faire le test, ça serait encore mieux. Car je ne vous cache pas que même si vous êtes ses frères et sœurs il y a une possibilité que le test soit négatifs » _Esmée et Bella. Il faut les prévenir. Dois-je vraiment leur demander ça après toute cette histoire ? En ai-je le droit ?

_« Je me charge de prévenir Esmée et Bella » _Alice jugea que oui.

_« Merci ma chérie. Docteur, est-ce-à que l'on peut la voir maintenant ? »_

_« Oui. Je vais vous amener à sa chambre, elle doit être réveillée ou en tout cas elle va l'être dans un moment à l'autre »_

_« Merci Docteur »_

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la chambre 696. Tanya n'était pas encore réveillée mais le docteur nous informa qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire puis il sortit nous laissant un peu d'intimité après nous avoir dit qu'il passerait nous chercher dans une heure, pour faire le test à tour de rôle.

Pourvu que ce test soit positif. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'obliger Esmée et Bella à le faire et encore moins à lui donner un rien. Je comprendrais d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le veuille pas, surtout après la réaction de Tanya.

Edward était assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, Alice dans les bras de Jasper et Rose dans les bras d'Emmett. Moi j'étais assis à côté d'elle sur le lit et je lui tenais la main, en priant le ciel pour qu'elle se réveille vite et que tout se passe bien. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis sa main bouger dans la mienne. Je ne l'avais pas réellement remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me crie dans les oreilles.

_« Papa ! Tanya se réveille. Regarde. »_

_« Tanya, ma chérie. On est là. Réveille-toi. Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Tout va s'arranger. Allez, un petit effort. Ouvre les yeux. »_

_« Je vais chercher le médecin »_

_« Merci Edward »_

_PDV de Tanya_

J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. J'avais mal partout. J'entendais à peine mon père me dire de me réveiller. Alice sautait de joie et Rosalie rire d'Alice. C'est vrai que ma sœur pouvait être exubérante parfois. Mais tout simplement parce-qu'elle avait eu peur pour moi.

Je fis le dernier effort qu'il me demandait et ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Je revenais complètement à moi lorsque je vis Edward revenir avec un médecin.

_« Bienvenue Tanya. Est-ce-que vous m'entendez ? »_

_« Ou..i » Lui répondis-je d'une tout petite voix._

_« Parfait. Ne forcez pas sur votre voix. Est-ce-que vous pouvez nous dire qui sont ces personnes » Il me montrait ma famille._

_« Bien sûr. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, mon père et enfin Edward. »_

_« Quels liens de parenté ont-ils avec vous ? »_

_« Ce sont mes frères et sœurs, mon père et mon petit-ami » Les montrais-je de la main à tour de rôle._

_« Bon je vois que tout va bien de ce côté-là. »_

_« Edward, vous pouvez suivre l'infirmière pour le test s'il vous plait ? »_

_« Bien sûr » _Pourquoi doit-il faire un test. Il n'était pas dans la voiture avec moi que je sache.

_« Pourquoi doit-il faire un test »_

_« Tanya. Votre accident vous a causé de graves lésions. Nous avons pu réparer la plupart mais vos reins sont trop endommagés. Vous avez besoins d'une greffe. Vous devrez vivre avec un seul rien. Je suis désolé. C'est la raison pour laquelle votre petit-ami ainsi que votre famille doit faire un test pour voir s'ils sont compatibles. Bien sûr vous êtes sur liste d'attente mais si les résultats sont positifs nous pourront posséder à la greffe plus rapidement et donc votre état ira beaucoup mieux.»_

_« Tanya, ça va aller. J'en suis sûre. »_

_« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Ne tarder pas à appeler le reste de votre famille Monsieur CULLEN, le plus vite sera le mieux »_

_« Merci docteur. Je vais m'en occuper de ce pats »_

Le médecin sortit et nous laissa enfin seuls. Je n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait plus attention ? Sans mon accident, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Personne n'aurait à faire ce test et aucun d'eux ne devrait vivre avec un seul rein. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_« De qui le docteur parlait tout à l'heure ? Qui doit aussi venir faire le test ? »_

_« Esmée et Bella »_

_« Elles aussi peuvent être compatibles. Tout comme Alice, Bella est aussi ta demi-sœur. »_

_« Je comprends mais est-ce-que l'on ne peut pas les prévenir seulement si vos tests à vous sont incompatibles ?». _demandais-je à mon père.

_« Tu as entendu le médecin, le plus vite sera le mieux »_

_« Je sais papa mais je veux pas les mêler à tout ça. Elles n'y sont pour rien. Je le sais tu sais. Toi non plus tu n'y es pour rien. Tout est de la faute de ton père. Pour ta paternité de Bella je veux dire. Pour l'accident je suis la seule responsable. Evidemment. »_

_« C'est d'accord. J'expliquerai ton point de vu au médecin. Il comprendra. »_

_« Repose-toi. Nous restons à tes côtés. »_

_« Alice, peux-tu aller à la maison me chercher quelques affaires ? »_

_« Bien sûr, j'y vais »_

_« Je t'accompagne si tu veux » _lui proposa Jasper.

_« Je veux bien oui »_

_« Nous revenons tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on aille faire annuler notre voyage de noces »_

_« Non. Je ne veux pas. Allez-y »_

_« Nous ne te laissons pas petite-sœur. Rose et moi ferons notre voyage quand tu iras mieux. »_

_« Vous êtes sûrs ? »_

_« Oui. » _répondirent-ils en cœur.

_« Je vais chercher du café » _C'était la façon de mon père pour nous laisser seul un peu, Edward et moi. Carlisle sortit de la chambre et Edward vient me prendre dans ses bras.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis fatiguée » _Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je me promis que ça serait notre dernier baisé. Quand j'irai mieux après avoir dormi, il faudra que l'on ait une discussion.

_« Dors, je reste avec toi. Repose-toi »_

Edward n'eu pas à insister, je m'endormie rapidement.

_PDV d'Edward_

J'avais Tanya dans mes bras mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Bella. Alors comme ça, elle était la demi-sœur d'Alice, Emmett et Tanya. Tanya. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait pri sa voiture et avait eu un accident. A cause de ça, elle devra subir une greffe de rien.

Voilà pourquoi, nous avions passé chacun notre tour, un test pendant la soirée, pour voir si nous étions compatibles. A la demande de Tanya nous n'avons pas encore informé Esmée et Bella. Carlisle leur a seulement dit qu'elle avait eu un accident et qu'elle était à l'hôpital.

Après avoir tous passé le test nous laissâmes Tanya se reposer après lui avoir promis que nous reviendront demain. De toute façon nous aurons les résultats et devrons réagir en conséquence.

Je rentrais donc chez moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur à manger donc je montais prendre une douche et me couchais. La journée avait été longue et mouvementé. Je rejoignis rapidement les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.**

**Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en dites ?**

**J'attends vos nombreux commentaires ! **

**Allez, encore deux reviews, si non vous n'aurez pas la suite. LOL.**

**La suite viendra peut-être plus vite.**

**A bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure de Bella, Edward et les autres….**

**En attendant, pour celles qui ne l'on pas encore lu, j'ai publié un petit OS divertissant sur le Noel d'Edward, Bella et les CULLEN, Il se nomme UN NOEL EN FAMILLE**


	15. Chapitre 14  Révélations

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes,**

**Pour changer, je vais répondre à vos reviews ici.**

_**Bellaandedwardamour :**_ En effet, Tanya est quand même gentille. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas les fins tragiques donc...

_**Xenarielle93 :**_ Comme toujours tu me laisses un très sympathique commentaire et je t'en remercie. L'accident rajoute du piment et est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Sans lui Tanya n'aurait peut-être pas réagit de la même façon qu'elle va le faire dans ce chapitre. Tu as raison la greffe va la rapprocher de cette personne mais pas seulement pour ça. Je te laisse lire pour voir si c'es bien ce que tu pensais.

_**Claire91 :**_ Est-ce Bella qui va la sauver ou quelqu'un d'autre ? A toi de lire pour savoir si ce que tu penses est juste.

_**Twilight-I-love-you :**_ Je suis ravie que tu apprécie ma fiction. Je t'invite à aller lire la suite par ce chapitre.

_**Galswinthe :**_ En effet j'ai du faire des fautes de frappe. Comme beaucoup tu as changé ton point de vue par rapport à Tanya. Je suis sûre que ce chapitre va te faire encore plus l'apprécier.

**Voilà pour les réponses aux commentaires que j'ai reçu.**

**Je vous en remercie fortement. **

**Un merci tout particulier à Xenarielle93. J'attends ta réponse à mon email pour la suite.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**NB**** : Attention, lemon dans ce chapitre. Ame sensible, s'abstenir au dernier point de vue de Bella.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

PDV d'Edward

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, le soleil ne filtrait pas encore dans ma chambre. En regardant mon réveil qui était posé sur ma table de nuit, je vis qu'il était à peine 8 heures passé. Je me levais, pris mes affaires dans ma chambre et parti sous la douche. Une fois terminé, je m'habillais puis descendis prendre mon déjeuner et partais à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, nous devrions avoir les résultats des tests.

Je me garais à la même place qu'hier et me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de Tanya. Lorsque je rentrais Tanya n'était pas encore réveillée. Pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'installais dans le fauteuil qui était à côté du lit et sortit mon livre que j'avais pris avant de partir. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de finir la page que j'avais commencé.

PDV de Tanya

_« Bonjour »_

_« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »_

_« Oui, une infirmière ma apporté un médicament et j'ai pu dormir comme un bébé »_

_« D'accord. » On a peu de temps avant que ma famille arrive donc je prend mon courage à deux mains et me lance._

_« Edward, il faut qu'on parle avant que les autres arrivent »_

_« De quoi veux-tu parler ?»_

_« Bon, comme on a très peu de temps, je vais être franche. Et s'il te plait, jure-moi que tu ne m'interrompras pas. » _Parce-que si non je n'arriverais pas à te dire ce que je dois te dire.

_« D'accord »_

_« Ces années avec toi ont été formidables. Tu as toujours été la pour moi mais ça ne peut plus durer entre nous. _Il regarde le sol._ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je sais que toi non plus. _Il est surpris par ce que je viens de dire et me regarde. J'aurai pu si facilement être amoureuse de lui. Mais pas lui de moi._ Tu es tombé amoureux de Bella à la seconde où tu l'as vu. _Ca ça fait mal au cœur_. Je l'ai bien compris, même avant le mariage d'Emmett et de Rose. _Maintenant il me sourit de son sourire en coin si craquant._ Je me suis voilée la face et je sais que tu es resté avec moi pour ne pas me faire de peine et à cause de notre promesse. Tu es un homme droit et tu as pleins d'autres qualités encore. Alors comme tu ne le fais pas, je le fais moi-même, je t'enlève cette promesse. Je t'en prie, va la voir et dis lui ce que tu ressens. Demande à Alice mais je sais que Bella t'aime aussi. Ca se voit rien qu'aux regards que vous vous lancez et à votre complicité. Je ne suis plus jalouse comme avant. C'est normal. D'ailleurs il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est différent depuis le mariage ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »_

_«... »_

_« N'ais pas peur de me blesser Edward. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je verrai si on peut arranger ça._

_« Je l'ai embrassé le soir où on est allé manger chez elle, après que tout le monde soit parti. Puis j'ai pensé à toi alors je suis parti sans rien lui dire ni la regarder. Depuis on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps d'en discuté. Je suis désolé »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. » _Là il est vraiment surpris.

_« Tu devrais pourtant. » _Il doit comprendre et surtout ne pas s'en vouloir.

_« Non parce-que j'ai fait bien pire qu'un simple baisé. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de Matt ? Je l'ai revu à plusieurs reprises pendant mes voyages d'affaires à l'étranger. Et je ne l'ai pas qu'embrassé, j'ai couché avec lui. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, pendant qu'il est encore temps. Tu vas aller voir Bella et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes. Et tu n'as pas à discuter. D'ailleurs, si tu ne le fais pas je le ferais moi-même ou demanderai à Alice de le faire » _

_« Je ne préfèrerai pas. » _Rit-il.

_« Dans ce cas tu vas t'en charger et commencer à être vraiment heureux » _lui répondis-je en rigolant moi aussi.

_« Je l'ai été avec toi aussi tu sais »_

_« Peut-être mais tu es fou amoureux d'elle et elle aussi. C'est normal que vous viviez une belle histoire d'amour. Vous le méritez tous les deux »_

_« Il est bien au moins ce Matt ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien »_

_« Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, même si j'aime Bella, tu resteras ma petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu »_

Nous ne pûmes continuer notre conversation car les autres entraient dans ma chambre. Ils vinrent tous me dires bonjour ainsi qu'à Edward.

_« Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? »_

_« Ca va papa, ne t'inquiète pas. L'infirmière m'a donné des médicaments et je ne sens plus mes douleurs. »_

_« Bien. » _

_« Tu as vu le médecin aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, il est passé ce matin. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait quand vous serez tous là. » _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Se fut justement le médecin qui rentra dans la chambre.

_« Bonjour à tous »_

_« Bon, nous avons analysé les tests que vous avez fait hier, je suis vraiment désolé mais aucun de vous n'est compatible. Vous êtes sur la liste d'attente de dons donc pou l'instant on va vous faire des dialyses en attendant que l'on vous trouve un donneur. » _Puis il se tourna vers mon père et continua. _« Vous m'avez dit que deux autres personnes pourrez passer les tests, il serait temps de les contacter »_

_« Bien sûr, je vais le faire de suite »_

_« Parfait. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je repasserai tout à l'heure »_

_« Merci Docteur » _Puis il sortit.

_« Bon, je vais aller voir Esmée et Bella » _

_« D'accord, à tout à l'heure »_

_« Je reviens après. »_

_« Nous aussi on va y aller. Il faut qu'on retourne bosser. On passera dans la soirée » _Tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

_« A tout à l'heure Rose »_

_« Ca va aller petite sœur. J'en suis sûr »_

_« Merci » _Puis Emmett et Rosalie sortirent.

_« Il faut que j'y aille aussi. Je dois aller relever Jasper et amener Eléa à l'école »_

_« D'accord, bonne journée mon petit lutin » _Je me retrouvais alors en compagnie d'Edward.

_« Alors il n'y a plus que toi pour me tenir compagnie ? »_

_« On dirait bien »_

_« Mais tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée. Tu as d'autre chose à faire, hein » _

_« Oui, j'irai quand ton père sera revenu »_

J'espérai sincèrement qu'Edward s'arrêterait voir Bella. Je sais que c'est une fille géniale et qu'il sera bien avec elle. Même si j'aime Matt, j'avais quand même un pincement au cœur en repensant à toutes ces années avec Edward. Au fond de moi je sais que notre relation n'avait pas été basée sur l'Amour mais sur l'Amitié que nous nous portions.

Edward passa la matinée avec moi. Pour me distraire pendant la dialyse je lui avais demandé comment il avait rencontré Bella. J'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup ris. J'avais alors appris que comme lui, elle jouait du piano et qu'elle affectionnait le même morceau de Debussy.

Puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne et qu'Edward parte. Mon père m'avait alors annoncé que Bella et Esmée était en ce moment même en train de passé les tests.

PDV de Carlisle

Nous venions d'apprendre qu'aucun de nous n'était compatible avec Tanya. J'étais alors parti voir Esmée et Bella pour leur demander si elle voulait bien faire le test elles aussi. Lorsque j'étais arrivée chez Esmée, Bella était là aussi et prenait le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère.

_Flash back_

_« Mais Bonjour Carlisle. Que nous vaut cette visite ? »_

_« Bonjour vous deux. En fait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter. »_

_« On t'écoute. Veux-tu boire une tasse de café ? »_

_« Je veux bien s'il te plait »_

_« Comment va Tanya ? » _Me demanda Bella

_« Ben voilà. Vous savez que Tanya a eu un accident hier et elle a gravement était blessée. Ses reins sont tellement endommagés qu'elle a besoin d'une greffe. Nous avons fait des tests mais aucun de nous n'est compatible et ...»_

_« On va les faire nous aussi » _me coupa Bella

_« Bien sûr Carlisle » _Confirma Esmée

_« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça mais... »_

_« Tanya est ma demi-sœur et j'aime cette famille. Et puis c'est normal. »_

_« Bella a raison on va aller de suite à l'hôpital »_

_« Merci beaucoup. Je sais pas quoi vous dire »_

_« Tu n'as rien à dire. Et tu nous remercieras seulement si l'une de nous deux est compatible »_

_« D'accord » _leur souris-je.

Comme je m'y attendais toutes les deux avaient évidemment accepté et étaient revenues à l'hôpital avec moi pour les faire de suite. Moi j'étais retourné voir ma fille et avait libéré Edward pour le reste de la journée. J'avais alors informé ma Tanya que sa demi-sœur et sa mère étaient en train de faire les tests.

_Fin du Flash back_

PDV d'Alice

Je m'étais levée vers 8 heures et demi et avait appelé Bella. Je voulais finir la conversation que nous avions eu hier avant que Carlisle nous révèle qu'elle était ma demi-sœur. Je n'en revenais pas encore. Le monde est petit. Il a fallu qu'elles déménagent ici et que j'invite Esmée au mariage pour que mon père revoie son grand-Amour qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Comment mon grand-père avait-il pu lui faire ça ? _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Le mal a été fait. Maintenant appelle Bella. Tempi si tu la réveilles_. Après de toute façon je dois aller voir ma sœur à l'hôpital et rentrer pour amener Eléa à l'école.

Je pris donc mon téléphone et l'appeler. A sa voix, je compris que je venais de la réveiller.

_« Hallo »_

_« Bonjour Bella, c'est Alice. Désolée de te réveiller mais il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive Alice ? De quoi veux-tu me parler à cette heure-ci ? Tu t'es pas couchée ou quoi ? »_

_« Je veux te parler d'Edward » _Etant à moitié endormi, elle ne répliqua pas.

_« Ecoute, Edward est amoureux de Tanya donc pas la peine de parler de ce que moi je ressens »_

_« Tu te trompes Bella. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Il n'est pas amoureux de Tanya mais de toi »_

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il te la dit. Je suis sûre que non donc pas la peine d'en parler »_

_« Tout le monde le sais, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en rend pas compte. Tanya est en ce moment même en train de parler avec Edward. Elle aussi sait qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle mais de toi. Et si ça peut te rassurer, elle non plus ne l'aime pas. D'amour je veux dire. Je sais aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous car vous n'êtes plus pareil depuis la soirée où on a mangé chez toi. Dis moi pourquoi ? »_

_« Edward ne te l'a pas dit ? »_

_« Non, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il se trouve trop ridicule et il s'en veut. Il sait qu'il a mal agit.»_

_« Très bien. Il m'a embrassé puis il est parti sans un regard ni aucun mot. Et depuis on en a plus parlé. Donc moi je pense qu'il regrette son geste. »_

_« Oui, il regrette mais pas pour la raison que tu crois. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il ne t'aime pas au contraire »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Il t'aime et il a eu envi de t'embrassé mais jusqu'à maintenant Tanya était dans l'équation donc il s'en veut de l'avoir trahi car d'un côté il t'aime toi et plus elle et de l'autre il a voulu t'embrasser toi mais plus elle. Tu comprends ? »_

_« Mmm »_

_« Bon, pense à ce que je viens de te dire. Il faut que je te laisse. Bisous »_

_« Bye » _Et je raccrochais.

Bien, ça c'est fait. Je savais que Tanya était en train de faire la même chose avec Edward. Elle m'avait appelé en fin de soirée hier et nous en avions discuté jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme. Je laissais un mot à Jasper pour lui dire que j'allais voir ma sœur à l'hôpital et que je reviendrais avant 10 heures pour amener Eléa à l'école puis je partie.

PDV de Bella

Je venais de finir cette conversation avec Alice. Avait-elle raison ? Suis-je vraiment la seule à n'avoir rien remarqué ? Je comprends les raisons d'Edward d'être parti comme il l'a fait après m'avoir embrassé mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pense ? Ou ton simplement il s'est aperçu qu'il avait fait une erreur ? En tous cas pour moi ce n'était pas une erreur de ne pas l'avoir repoussé.

D'ailleurs en cet instant précis j'en mourrais encore d'envi. Ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Son odeur. Tout y est. J'en frissonne encore rien qu'en y repensant.

Je fus coupais subitement dans mon rêve pas un coup à la porte. Je sortais de ma douche, mis rapidement mon peignoir et allait ouvrir.

_« J'arrive !»_

PDV d'Edward

Je l'entendis signaler qu'elle arrivait. Deux secondes plus tard elle était devant moi, en petite tenu. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de l'embrasser, de la caresser. J'avais tout simplement envi de lui faire l'amour. Là ! Maintenant ! _Reprend toi Edward ! Il faut d'abord qu'elle te confirme les dire de Tanya. _

_« Bonjour »_

_« Bonjour Edward. Entre, ne reste pas dehors » _Bon début. Je ne vais pas lui dire ce que j'ai a lui dire, sur le pats de sa porte. Ses longues jambes, ses cheveux mouillés retombant sur ces épaules... Non Edward ! Reprend toi !

_« Comment vas-tu ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis, tu sais...» _Bon déjà elle y repense.

_« Ca peut aller. Et toi ? » _

_« Ca va aussi. » _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Comment lui dire ce que je ressens ? Si elle ne ressent pas comme moi, je vais être vraiment ridicule alors. Fais confiance à Tanya et Alice, Edward. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _« Veux-tu une tasse de café ou autre chose_ _?_ _»_

_« Non merci ». _Allez, n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passé._ « Je suis venu te parler pour qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir »_

_« Ha » _Voilà sa seule réponse. Une simple monosyllabe. Elle ne m'aide pas là. Edward continue, tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Je sais ! Je me lance alors.

_Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne rêve que de toi. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Le fait que je t'ai embrassé je veux dire. J'en avais très envi. Et depuis, je ne pense qu'à ça, recommencer. »_

_« C'est vrai ? » _Je croisais alors son regard chocolat. Ces yeux brillent. Et elle a un sourire éclatant ? Ce pourrait-il que... ? Elle répondit à ma question intérieure. _« J'en ai très envi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire... » _Se reprit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait utilisé le présent. Alors moi aussi, je lui souris franchement._ « Je t'aime Bella » _A ce moment là, je ne me retiens plus, fais les quelques pats qui nous séparent et l'embrasse tendrement. Dieu que j'aime cette femme.

_« Je t'aime aussi Edward »_ Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi.

Très vite notre baisé est plus fougueux. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la fais doucement basculer sur le canapé derrière elle. Un peu violement peut-être, je me recule alors pour voir si je ne lui ai pas fait mal. Ce qui ne lui plait pas et qui me fais sourire sur ses lèvres. Très vite, elle comme moi, en voulons plus. Mmm, elle sent drôlement bon en plus.

PDV de Bella

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Edward venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Le premier baisé de tout à l'heure m'avait électrisé. Maintenant j'en voulais plus. Je voulais sentir sa peau sur la mienne.

Très vite, je trouvais qu'il avait trop d'habits. Je lui enlevais alors sa veste et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il me prodiguait de délicieux baisés dans le coup. Pour lui laisser plus d'espace, je mis ma tête en arrière. Mmm, que c'est bon. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'enflammer de plus en plus. Je n'avais pas envi de faire l'amour ici, sur le divan. Je le repoussais doucement et silencieusement, lui pris la main et l'emmenais à ma chambre. Je m'installais alors sur le lit, l'attrapais par le pantalon et déboutonnais sa ceinture.

_« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

« _Tu réfléchis trop. J'ai envi de toi Edward_ »

Il ne me répondit pas oralement, m'aida à lui enlever son jean et repris là ou il s'était arrêté. Il défit la ceinture de mon peignoir et me l'enleva. Je me retrouvais alors nu dans ses bras, nos mains entrelacées au dessus de ma tête. Au bout d'un moment, il défit notre étreinte, s'installa à mes côtés, pris mes mains dans une seule main et me prodigua de douces caresses. Ses mains laissaient des traces de leur passage sur ma peau. Ses lèvres ont cessait de m'embrasser et Edward a commencé à s'attaquer à mon sein gauche. Le mordillant, le léchant, le suçant... J'en voulais de suite beaucoup plus. A quel jeu joue t-il ?

Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, je sentis sa main descendre vers mon bas ventre et il commença alors à caresser mon petit bouton. Un courant électrique s'insinua dans tout mon corps. Il inséra ensuite un doigt dans mon vagin puis... un deuxième et commença des vas et vins. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. J'allais bientôt être proche.

_« Edward ! »_

_« Chut, reste sage mon amour »_

J'en pouvais plus, si il continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'ouvris alors les yeux et le regardait intensément. Il comprit mon geste, relâcha mes mains et m'embrassa tout en se plaçant entre mes jambes. J'en profitais alors pour lui enlever son boxer. Nos deux sexes se retrouvèrent en friction.

_« Edward vient. Maintenant. »_

_« Oui »_

_PDV d'Edward_

_« Edward vient. Maintenant. » _Me demanda t-elle.

_« Oui »_

J'avais d'abord voulu lui procurer du plaisir d'une autre façon. Mais maintenant je n'en pouvais plusmoi aussi. Elle venait de me demandait de venir en n'eu pas alors à me le dire deux fois. Je lui remontais la jambe délicatement et d'un coup de rein, m'insérais en elle. Nous gémîmes alors tous les deux. J'étais enfin chez moi. Je n'avais pas envi de penser à mon plaisir à moi mais au sien. Elle le méritait. Je commençais alors des vas et viens doucement d'abord, jusqu'à ce que...

_« Edward plus vite!» _m'ordonna-elle.

Je n'étais pas fou, je lui obéis alors. Ses gémissements se firent plus présent et je sentis son vagin se ressert de plus en plus fort à chacun de mes coups de rein.

_« Bella regarde moi s'il te plait » _J'avais envi de la voir au moment où elle allait atteindre le septième ciel.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, l'orgasme arriva et je ne fus pas long à la suivre, seulement quelques secondes. Je basculais sur le dos, la gardant dans mes bras. Nous patientâmes le temps que notre respiration revienne à la normale.

_« Je t'aime » _

_« Je t'aime Edward » _Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne me lacerais jamais d'entendre ces mots venant d'elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Rien au monde ne pouvait venir enlever le bonheur que je ressentais à cet instant.

A part peut-être ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi appelle-elle ?

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Avez-vous appréciez ce lemon (soyez compréhensif, c'est mon premier)**

**A votre avis, que veut Alice à Edward ?**

**Va-t-il lui répondre ?**

**Est-ce-qu'Esmée et Tanya ou Bella et Tanya vont être compatibles ?**

**Si oui, laquelle des deux ?**

**A bientôt avec la suite des aventures.**

**Mais un peu de patience car j'ai mes partiels cette semaine, du coup je ne pourrais pas écrire le chapitre suivant aussi rapidement.**


	16. Chapitre 15  Résultat et Attente

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes,**

**Je pousse un petit coup de gueule (pas méchant je vous rassure) contre toutes celles qui passent sans laisser une seule trace. **

**Sachez que je prends beaucoup de temps pour vous faire partager mon histoire **

**et que je ne suis pas obligée.**

**Donc la moindre des choses serait de laisser de temps en temps votre avis.**

**C'est frustrant de voir le nombre de lectrices et le petit nombre de celles qui laisse un review...**

**Donc MERCI BEAUCOUP à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur !**

**Je remercie énormément Claire91 pour son aide précieuse ! **

**Tu as raison, la fiction « Timorée » écrite par tes amies est géniale.**

**Xenareille93, je ne t'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas, j'y travaille.**

**Je t'envoi ma partie dès que possible !**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Résultat et Attente –**

* * *

PDV d'Edward

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Rien au monde ne pouvait venir enlever le bonheur que je ressentais à cet instant.

A part peut-être ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi appelait-elle ? Je pris le téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller Bella.

- _« Hallo »_

_- « Edward ? »_ Pourquoi était-elle étonnée de tomber sur moi ?

- « _J'y crois pas ! Ca y est ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! C'est génial !_ » Comment savait-elle ça ?

_- « Qui te dis que je suis chez Bella ? »_ Je ne voulais pas lui dire sans en avoir parlé avec Bella. Peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas le dire encore aux autres.

- « _Parce-que c'est toi qui répond à son téléphone_ _tiens !_ » Et Merde ! Quel con franchement. Je reculais le téléphone de mon oreille et vis en effet que c'était le téléphone de Bella et non le mien. Il faut dire qu'on a le même donc vous pouvez comprendre mon erreur.

- « _Que veux-tu Lili ? Bella dort et je ne veux pas la réveiller pour rien_ »

- «_ Je comprend qu'elle soit fatiguée mais on vient d'avoir les résultats du test et Bella est compatible_ »

- « _C'est génial. Tanya va pouvoir se rétablir _»

- « _Oui. C'est pour ça que le Docteur SHEPARD veut que Bella vienne le plus rapidement possible pour faire l'opération_ »

- « _Je comprend. Bon, je la réveille et on vient_ »

- « _Merci. On se retrouve là-bas_ »

- « _Ok._ »

- « _A tout à l'heure_ »

- « _Alice attend..._ » Elle avait déjà raccroché. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Alice ne le crierait pas sur les toits et nous laissera le dire nous même aux autres mais je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Je laissais tomber ça pour le moment et embrassais ma Bella pour la réveiller comme la belle au bois dormant. Je la sentis bouger dans mes bras, la vis ouvrir les yeux et me faire un immense sourire que je lui rendis. Elle m'embrassa en retour.

- « Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais Alice vient d'appeler. »

- « _Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait encore_ » Dit-elle un peu énervée. Je ris.

- _« En fait, ils ont eu les résultats de vos tests Esmée et toi et tu es compatible »_

_- « C'est cool. Tanya va pouvoir aller mieux »_

_- « Oui. Le médecin veut qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour faire l'opération le plus vite possible »_

_- « D'accord. Je préviens ma mère et on peut y aller »_

_- « Mais tu peux prendre le temps de te préparer tu sais. Prendre des affaires et tout ce dont tu auras besoin pendant ta convalescence._ »

- « _En fait, j'ai déjà ma valise prête. Je l'avais faite au cas où. Esmée pareil_ »

- « _Tu es un ange mon cœur_ » lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Je n'avais pas envi dit aller et qu'elle quitte mes bras pour subir une opération.

- « _Il faut y aller Edward _» Me dit-elle sur mes lèvres

_- « Mmm »_

_- « Edward... »_

_- « Oui mais attend, après je ne pourrais pas faire ça avant un moment. Ca va me manquer. »_

_- « Je vois »_ Elle m'embrassa plus fougueusement puis stoppa net notre baisé. « Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera quand je reviendrais »

- _« Je te préviens que si tu oublies je t'en rappellerai »_

_- « J'y compte bien_ » me répondit-elle par un immense sourire en sortant du lit et se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain qu'elle referma.

Ca façon ne m'embrasser avait réveillé mon envi d'elle voilà pourquoi je la rejoignis sous la douche.

Une fois entre dans la salle de bain, je vis Bella qui se lavait les cheveux, je commençais donc à me déshabiller puis la rejoins sous la douche; je posais mes mains délicatement sur ses fesses, ma belle fit un bon et se retourna.

_- « Mais ... »_

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je me suis emparé de sa bouche si pulpeuse, mes mains descendirent le long de son corps, ma langue le long de son cou pour s'attaquer à ses seins

- « _Edward on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça_ » me dit-elle

Je monte le long de son cou en laissant traîner ma langue, je l'entendis gémir sous cette caresse.

- « _OK on laisse tomber les préliminaires_ »

Sans crier gare, je la porte, elle comprit et enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, je la plaquais conte le mur de la douche et la pénétrais d'un seul coup de rein si fort que j'entendis ma belle crier de surprise.

On se regarde amoureusement, c'est si bon d'être en elle que pour rien au monde j'échangerai ma place. Je commence un doux va et viens mais c'est sans compter sur ma Bella.

- « _Oh mon dieu ! Plus vite je tiens plus Edward !_ »

- « _A tes ordre ma Bella_. »

J'accélérai donc mes mouvements et donnais des coups de reins plus forts et plus vifs, j'en profitais pour mordiller ses tétons durcis.

Je commençais à sentir les parois de son vagin se durcir autour de mon sexe.

- « _Bella, je vais plus tenir, je veux que tu jouis avec moi! _»

- « _Oh ouiiii... Edward continu ! C'est si bon!_ »

Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort, ma délivrance est presque proche mais quand mes yeux se posent sur Bella, je vis sa main descendre sur son clitoris et se caresser ce qui m'exciter encore plus et là je compris son geste.

- « _Edward !_ »

La voir se caresser et l'entendre crier mon prénom m'amena à mon tour au nirvana et je crie aussi son nom.

- « _Bella !_ »

Je continue un lent va et viens et décide de me retirer de ma belle, je sens comme un vide une fois sorti mais je sais que malgré tout on aura d'autres moments aussi tendre que celui là.

Je l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds et lui donner un dernier baiser puis nous nous lavâmes mutuellement.

Après ce moment intime, nous nous habillâmes rapidement, Bella prit son sac et nous partîmes. Sachant qu'elle devrait sûrement rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, nous prîmes ma Volo. J'angoissais un peu. Comment vont réagir les autres ? Alice leur à t-elle déjà dit ? La connaissant, c'est fort probable. Et je voulais aussi savoir, ce que pensait Bella. Que voulait-elle qu'on face ? Si elle avait envi d'attendre et d'être sûre avant que notre couple soit officiel, j'étais prêt à attendre. Même si moi j'étais sûr de mes sentiments pour elle, je ne devais pas penser pour moi mais pour elle. Je lui demandais donc. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, la mer qui défilait à notre droite.

- « _Bella ?_ » l'interpelais-je. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rendis évidemment. J'étais fou de ce petit bout de femme. J'étais fou de Bella.

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « Veux-tu le dire aux autres ou veux-tu attendre d'être sûre ? Parce-que je suis prêt à attendre donc on fait comme tu veux. »_

_- « Je suis sûre d'une chose Edward. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Alors si tu veux que notre relation soit officielle, je suis complètement d'accord. Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? » _

_- « Parce-que c'est pareil pour moi ». _

_- « Et puis on ne peut pas faire autrement, tu as répondu à Alice qui appelait sur MON téléphone. A l'heure qui l'est, ils doivent déjà être tous au courant de toute façon ». _Rit-elle.

_- « Tu as probablement raison » _Ris-je avec elle._ « Je t'aime Bella » _Lui fis-je plus sérieux en approchant mon corps du sien pour l'embrasser.

_- « Je t'aime aussi Edward » _

_- « Alors on est vraiment un couple ? Tu le veux vraiment ? »_

_- « Oui » _fut sa seule réponse.

Ma boule de tout à l'heure disparue aussitôt. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Et je pense qu'en regardant le sourire de Bella on pouvait dire la même chose pour elle.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'hôpital, je me garais, sortis de la voiture et allais ouvrir la portière de Bella. Cette fois c'est elle qui rigola.

- « _Quoi ? »_

_- « Rien_ » dit elle en rougissant.

Cette couleur sur ses joues lui va très bien. Je savais bien qu'elle rigolait de moi, du fait que je lui ouvre la portière et face toutes ses petites intentions. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en n'empêcher. Cela faisait partie aussi de mon éducation.

Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je soufflais un bon coup et ouvrais en laissant passer Bella en premier.

Quand nous rentrâmes dans la chambre de Tanya, tout le monde était déjà là, même sa mère. La peur de ces quelques jours avant disparue des visages de mes amis. Tout le monde vient nous dire Bonjour. Une demi-heure plus tard, Carlisle alla voir le Docteur SHEPARD pour lui dire qu'il pouvait programmer l'opération et revient quelques minutes plus tard en nous informant que l'opération était programmait pour 12h00.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, sans nous en rendre compte Bella et moi étions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, voilà pourquoi Emmett n'avait fait aucune allusion depuis que nous étions arrivés. Puis une infirmière entra.

- _« Bonjour à tous. Mademoiselle SWAN ? »_

_- « C'est moi »_

_- « Vous voulez bien me suivre, vous devez vous préparer pour l'opération »_

_- « Bien sûr »_

_- « Mademoiselle CULLEN, un autre infirmière va venir dans quelques minutes pour s'occuper de vous. Je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir sortir de cette chambre. Vous pourrez attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet, on vous préviendra quand l'opération sera terminée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer»_

_- « D'accord. Merci »_

_- « Merci Margueritte » _la salua Carlisle. C'est vrai étant lui aussi médecin dans cet hôpital il la connaît.

_- « A tout à l'heure ma chérie_ » dit Esmée en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

- « _Merci Bella_ » la remercia encore une fois Carlisle.

- « _Bella, attend avant de partir_ » l'appela Tanya. Il est vrai que depuis l'accident elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlées. Bella s'approcha alors du lit de Tanya.

- « _Merci beaucoup. Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, pour tout. » _

_- « Merci_ » lui répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras en lui posa un baisé sur la joue. J'étais content qu'entre elles ça aille mieux. Tanya avait compris ses erreurs.

Tout le monde pris Bella dans ses bras, moi je ne savais pas trop comment réagir encore. Même si ça ne me dérange pas que les autres le sachent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent de cette façon. Après tout, même si il y a de fortes chances que l'opération se passe très bien, il y a aussi des risques après. Non ce n'était pas le moment de penser ça, il faut que je sois confiant. Alors, je regardais Carlisle. Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux ce qui me rassura un peu.

- « _Je vais venir te voir avant l'opération_ » la préviens-je au creux de son oreille en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- « _D'accord »_ me répondit-elle en me souriant.

- « _A tout à l'heure_ » nous salua t-elle.

Puis elle suivit l'infirmière.

Nous fîmes de même avec Tanya, chacun notre tour et sortîmes de la chambre une fois que l'autre infirmière rentra pour la préparer.

- _« Bon vous venez les enfants, moi je vais attendre dans la salle, si vous avez d'autres choses à faire en attendant je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous préviendrez dès que j'ai de leurs nouvelles ». _Nous proposa Carlisle tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente.

_- « Je vais attendra avec toi si tu veux bien ?_ » demanda Esmée. Evidemment, c'est aussi sa fille qui va se faire opérer. Bella, je voulais la voir avant qu'elle soit amenée au bloc.

- « _Nous aussi on va attendre papa. Ce sont toutes les deux mes sœurs, non ? »_

_- « Bien sûr, vous pouvez tous rester. »_

_- « Parfait, Alice tu viens avec moi, on va acheter de quoi manger ainsi que du café en attendant_. »

- « _D'accord_ » Alice embrassa Jasper, Rosalie en fit de même avec Emmett puis les filles partirent »

- « _Je reviens_ » les informais-je une fois arrivé devant la salle d'attente.

Je partis voir Bella. Je toquais à la porte pour savoir si elle avait finit de se préparer et si je pouvais rentrer.

- « _C'est bon tu peux venir_ » Je souris à sa réplique et rentrais. Elle était couchée dans le lit avec la blouse de l'hôpital pour vêtement.

- « _Je voulais te voir seul une dernière fois avant que tu n'ailles te faire opérer pour sauver la vie de ta demi-sœur ». _

_- « Et de ton ex_ » me taquina t-elle.

- _« Ouais »_

_- « Mais c'est gentil » _

_- « Je t'aime Bella_ » lui dis-je sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

- _« Je t'aime aussi Edward_ »

Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre étreinte pas des infirmières et qui vinrent la chercher.

- « _Allez jeune homme, vous la verrez tout à l'heure »_

_- « _Oui », « A tout à l'heure ma Bella » Je l'embrassais rapidement une dernière fois puis me détachait d'elle et sortis rejoindre les autres.

Quand je les rejoignis, Alice et Rose étaient déjà revenues avec deux thermos de café ainsi que de quoi manger.

- « _Allez, vient t'assoir Edward et manger quelque chose. Est-ce-que tu veux une tasse de café ?_ »

- « _Je veux bien Alice, s'il te plait_ » lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Jasper.

- « Tient » me tendit-elle une tasse avec un sandwich. « Jambon, beurre »

- « Merci Lili » Je n'avais pas très faim mais mangé un peu quand même. J'étais sûr que si ce n'était pas le cas, Alice ne me laisserait pas sans que je ne mange pas un bout du sandwich qu'elle m'avait pris. J'étais étonné qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne. Ce n'était pas elle. Puis changé d'avis. Après tout les deux filles étaient ses demi-sœurs et elle devait être elle aussi préoccupait tout comme moi.

Après ce pique-nique improvisé, nous ne dîmes plus grand-chose. Tout le monde était dans ses idées. Alice dans les bras de Jasper.

Carlisle regardait par la fenêtre.

Rose lisait dans les bras d'Emmett qui fixait le sol. Lui non plus ne disait rien. Au fond, Rose avait raison. C'était un gros nounours. Emmett pouvait être très impressionnant de pas sa taille mais a un cœur d'or.

Esmée aussi était dans ses pensées en regardant par l'autre fenêtre.

Et moi, je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Le mariage, l'annonce de Carlisle sur le fait que Bella était aussi sa fille et que son grand-amour était Esmée, l'accident de Tanya, notre discussion, celle avec Bella, notre première fois tous les deux, les résultats du test, notre seconde fois sous la douche...

J'en étais là, quand le docteur SHEPARD s'approcha de nous. Tout le monde sortit de ses réflexions et s'approcha du médecin...

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ? **

**Comment s'est passée l'opération ?**

**Avez-vous apprécié ce second lemon ?**

**Pour information Xenarielle93 et moi-même co-écrivons une fiction nommée « Renaître de ses cendres » écrite sous le nom de Rosarielle.**

**Nous vous invitons à aller la lire et à laisser vos impressions.**

**Voici le lien : **http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6685117/1/Renaitre_de_ses_cendres

**Nous la publions également sur le blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur le profil de Rosarielle :** http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/u/2715805/

**ATTENTION : Pensez à enlever les crochets pour suivre les liens.**

**Allez, on atteint les 100 reviews.**

**Si non, pas de suite.**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews très sympathique.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris 5 minutes de leur temps pour me donner leurs avis. Simplement « Super » ça fait toujours plaisir et montre que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien.**

**Je suis sûre que toutes celles qui comme moi écrive me comprennent.**

**Marion**** : **_Ravie que ma fiction te plaise et bienvenue à toi. Alice est trop préoccupée par l'opération. Mais..._

**The Moon**_ : Tout d'abord merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage et sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je préfère qu'on me dise ce qu'il ne va pas et ce qu'il plait plutôt que rien du tout. Je suis d'accord, il y a certaines incohérences, j'essaierai d'arranger ça. Merci encore et j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. L'histoire est bientôt finit. _

**Aussidagility** : _Merci pour ton commentaire. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. _

**Aligin**** : **_Contente que mon histoire t'ai plu. A toi de lire la suite pour savoir si tout s'est bien passé._

**Emichlo**** : **_Ravie que ma fiction te plaise et bienvenue à toi._

_**Grazie**__** : **__Merci pour ton commentaire très sympathique. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour découvrir la suite._

_**Claire91**__** : **__C'est normal que je te remercie pour ton aide. Alice n'a rien dit parce-qu'elle est très préoccupée par l'opération. Mais t'inquiète, elle n'a rien oublié de ce qu'elle a découvert_

_**twilight-I-love-you**__** : **__Voilà la suite de l'histoire. La fin est proche. A toi de lire pour découvrir si l'opération s'est bien passée._

_**Frimousse30**__** : **__Merci pour ton commentaire et bienvenue à toi. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise._

_**Galwinthe**__** : **__Contente que tu sois toujours là au rendez-vous et que tu continues de lire mon histoire._

_**Leti60**__** : **__Oui Oui un peu de patience. LOL. Voilà la suite je te laisse la découvrir et me dire ce que tu en penses._

_**CarinaLopes17**__** : **__Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me laisses pas un long message mais juste « Super » ça fait toujours plaisir._

_**Xenarielle93**__** : **__MERCI ! Comme beaucoup, tu n'étais pas la seule à penser que ça serait Bella qui sauverait Tanya. Ouais, Alice toujours là quand il faut, hein ! Lol. Je n'aime pas les fins tragiques mais je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Alice n'a pas encore parlé car elle est trop préoccupée par l'opération. Après tout, ce sont ses deux demi-sœurs qui vont se faire opérer et il y a toujours un risque._

**Ca sera la dernière fois que je réponds à vos reviews ici, maintenant il paraît que l'on a plus le droit, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir publier.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 – Recommandation et Officialisation –**

**

* * *

**

PDV d'Edward

J'en étais là, quand le docteur SHEPARD s'approcha de nous. Tout le monde sortit de ses réflexions et se leva de son siège. Personne n'osa parler vu que le médecin ne laissait rien paraître. Puis un petit sourire apparu sur son visage.

- « _L'opération s'est très bien passée, elles vont bien _» Ouf « _Je les ai fait amener dans leur chambre respective_.» parla-il enfin.

- « _On peut aller les voir ?_ » Lui demanda Alice en lui coupant pratiquement la parole.

- « _Oui, vous pouvez_ » dit-il en souriant franchement cette fois

_- « Merci »_

_- « De rien _»

Le Docteur partit et Alice se dirigea pratiquement en courant, aux chambres des filles. Mais comment celles-ci étaient juste à côté l'une de l'autre, elle stoppa sa course au milieu des deux. Je la comprenais. Alice ne savait pas qui voir en premier. A l'inverse de moi. Ma Bella. J'avais eu peur pendant toutes ces heures. Comme les autres je pense. Alors quand Alice vit que j'étais devant la porte de Bella, elle me sourit et partit dans celle de Tanya. Evidemment, je ne fus pas le seul à venir voir Bella, Esmée aussi, ce qui est bien normal, c'est sa fille. Et moi, c'est l'amour de ma vie.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte et tentais de ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne savais pas si elle serait réveillée ou non. J'avais bien fait car elle dormait paisiblement. Je l'embrassais sur sa tempe en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller.

- « _Je t'aime_ » ne pus-je pas m'empêcher de lui dire même si je sais qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre.

J'avais presque oublié la présence d'Esmée. Il est vrai que je ne savais pas si quelqu'un avait été mis au courant par Alice. Mais je m'en fichais. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ma Bella.

- « _Je vous laisse. Je vais voir Tanya._ »

- « _D'accord. Je passerai dans un moment avant que je parte_. »

J'hochais de la tête tout en lui souriant et partis voir Tanya, au moment ou j'allais sortir je rentrais dans Alice.

- « _Tanya dort_ » chuchota-elle.

- « _Bella aussi_ » lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Tout le monde, chacun son tour, vient l'embrasser en faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller.

- « _Bon. Elles ne vont pas se réveiller de si tôt. Nous allons les laisser se reposer et on reviendra demain de bonne heure_ » suggéra Carlisle.

Pour lui aussi la journée avait été longue. Tout comme les filles, il avait besoin de se reposer. Ils étaient tous en train de partir quand Alice me demanda, un sourire coquin sur le visage. Signe qu'elle se doutait déjà de ma réponse.

- « _Tu viens avec nous ou tu restes là ? Tu sais que tu peux dormir à la maison si tu veux ? »_

_- « Merci mais je vais rester encore un peu puis je rentrerais chez moi »_

_- « D'accord »_

_- « A demain_ » me dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Enfin, ils partirent tous. Je me tournais enfin vers Bella et m'allongeais à côté d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras. Je restais ainsi au moins une heure jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière de garde vienne dans la chambre pour vérifier ses constantes.

- « _L'heure des visites est terminée jeune homme. Vous pourrez venir la voir demain. De toute façon, elle ne va pas se réveiller avant quelques heures_ »

- « _Je sais, c'est juste que..._ »

- _« Que vous ne vouliez pas la laisser »_

_- « Oui. _» lui fis-je triste. A mon air, elle comprit que je n'avais pas du tout envi de la laisser même si je sais qu'elle ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Mais je voulais être là quand elle se réveillera.

- « _Bon. ... Je vais vous faire amener un lit d'appoint. Je pense que le docteur CULLEN ni verra pas d'inconvénients._ »

- « _Merci beaucoup _» La remerciais-je en lui souriant franchement.

J'allais pouvoir rester avec Bella. J'allais lui dire que le lit d'appoint de me servirait à rien mais m'abstient de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil que je rapprochais du lit en attendant qu'elle revienne. Si non elle va certainement comprendre mes intentions. Elle revient un quart d'heure plus tard.

- « Je vous ai pris aussi une couverture, un livre et de quoi manger »

- « Merci beaucoup »

- « Bonne nuit »

- « Vous aussi » En réfléchissant bien, elle n'allait pas dormir.

Je mangeais ce qu'elle m'avait apporté, salade et yaourt puis installais le lit au cas où. Je ne voulais pas déranger Bella ni que l'infirmière me trouve dans son lit donc je me réinstallais confortablement dans le fauteuil avec la couverture autour de moi et commençais à lire le livre qu'elle m'avait apporté tout en caressant le dos de la main de Bella avec mon pouce.

Je fus réveillée par les doigts de Bella qui me caressaient la tête. Je m'étais certainement endormi dans la position de la veille.

- « _Bella tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?_ »

- « _Ca peut aller. J'ai un peu mal à cause des points qui tirent mais ça va. Tu as dormi là ? »_

_- « Oui._ » Lui souris-je un peu gêné. Maintenant je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait ou non. « _Tu m'as manqué tu sais_ »

Elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et fis une grimasse en forçant un peu sur ses points pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je compris ses intentions et déposais un léger baisé sur ses lèvres mais celui-ci se fit de plus en plus fougueux.

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'infirmière de la veille qui se racla la gorge pour nous informer de sa présence. Nous sursautâmes et mîmes fin à notre étreinte. Quand je me reculais, je vis que Bella avait les joues toutes rouges. Ca lui allait très bien. Un sourire idiot devait certainement apparaitre sur mon visage car elle rougit encore plus.

- « _Vous pouvez sortir quelques minutes s'il vous plait, le temps que je refasse son pansement et l'aide à s'habiller_ ».

- « Bien sûr. Je vais en profiter pour voir Tanya »

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, je remarquais que personne ne chuchotait. Tanya était bien installée dans son lit, habillée et souriait aux blagues d'Emmett tout en se tenant les côtes.

- « _Arrête Emmett ! Ca fait mal quand je ris_ ! »

- « _C'est fait exprès ma petite Tanya. A partir de maintenant je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle. Tu n'as plus intérêt de prendre la voiture toute seule _» C'est du Emmett tout craché.

Cette fois personne ne rigola. Je m'avançais jusqu'à Tanya et parla pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était installée à la remarque d'Emmett.

- « _Alors Tanya, je vois que tu vas bien_ » lui dis-je en lui l'embrassant sur la joue.

- « _Ca va. __Comment va Bella ?_ » S'empressa t-elle de demander.

- « _Elle va bien _ »

- « Alors Ed, tu as... »

Emmett allait me parler quand le Docteur SHEPARD entra dans la chambre.

- « _Bon, je vois que tout va bien_ » dit-il en regardant le dossier accroché au pied du lit. « _Comment vous sentez-vous_ ? »

- « _Je suis en pleine forme_ »

- « _Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Mais vous êtes sous l'emprise de Morphine, c'est pour cela que vous ne sentez pas la douleur_ ».

Quelqu'un toqua et nous vîmes apparaître Bella dans un fauteuil roulant, poussée par l'infirmière.

- « _Bien, puisque tout le monde est là... Je sais que votre père est aussi apte que moi à veiller sur vous mais je vous rappelle de ne pas faire d'effort. Repos complet pendant au moins deux semaines. Si vous avez le moindre problème, revenez immédiatement me voir, c'est compris ?_ » Leur informa t-il. Puis continua tout en fixant Bella et moi. « _Et dans aucun effort, j'entend aussi aucun rapport quel qu'il soit. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin je pense_ » cette fois nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise et tous les deux tout aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Les autres par contre, étaient morts de rire. Même Carlisle et Esmée souriaient. Cette fois je pense qu'on est repéré. « _Bon, puisque tout est clair, tenez, vos feuilles de sortie. Et que je ne vous revois pas de si tôt hein. _»

- « _Merci pour tout_ » le remercia Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

- « _Merci_ » lui dit Tanya en s'installant dans un fauteuil roulant qu'avait amené le médecin.

- « Allez, on rentre chez nous. Ta mère nous retrouve au manoir Bella » s'enthousiasma Alice.

Sa tristesse de ces quelques jours avait disparu. Comme pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Rosalie poussa le fauteuil de Tanya tandis qu'Alice celui de Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie où nous laissâmes les fauteuils. Une fois que nous eûmes installés les filles chacun dans une voiture après être allé les chercher nous partîmes au manoir.

En effet lorsque nous rentrâmes dans le salon, Bella dans mes bras comme une mariée et Tanya dans ceux d'Emmett, nous trouvâmes Esmée en train de lire avec du thé et des gâteaux pour tout le monde posés sur la table basse.

Je posais Bella prêt de sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux me demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas restée avec elle à l'hôpital et pourquoi elle pleurait maintenant. Alice comprit et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- « _Ca lui a rappelé trop de mauvais souvenirs_ _c'est tout_ » J'hochais de la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

- « _Comment vas-tu Tanya ? »_

_- « Très bien et vous ? »_

_- « Maintenant tout va bien_ » lui répondit-elle en regardant les deux filles.

- _« Je ne remerciais jamais Bella pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi_ »

- « _C'est normal Tanya_ » Bella était un peu mal à l'aise.

- « _Tu n'as plus intérêt à nous refaire ça !_ » Lui redit Emmett faussement énervé. C'était un gros nounours en chocolat, dur à l'extérieur mais une guimauve à l'intérieur une fois qu'on le connait. Ces quelques jours l'avaient touché tout autant que nous.

- « _Allez, asseyez vous. Je vous ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux en vous attendant _» nous informa Esmée ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas priés. Tout le monde s'assit. Moi à côté de Bella évidemment, Alice dans les bars de Jasper, Rose dans ceux d'Emmett et Carlisle entre Emmett et Tanya.

Esmée nous proposa les gâteaux à chacun ainsi que du thé pour ceux qui en voulait. Et c'est là qu'Alice redevient Alice au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.

- « _Edward et Bella on quelque chose à nous dire ! N'est-ce pas ?_ » S'exclama soudainement Alice.

- « _Oui hein ?_ » Renchérit Tanya. Je regardais Bella et croisais son regard. Ses rougeurs sont immédiatement réapparues.

- « _Mais de quoi vous parlez les filles ?_ » leur demanda Rosalie pendant notre échange. Je demandais à Bella par mon regard si elle voulait qu'on le dise ou non. Elle comprit ma question et hocha la tête tout en me souriant.

- « _Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore ?_ » s'alarme Emmett

- « _Calmez-vous, laissez les parler_ » les morigéna Carlisle.

- « _Bon on va vous le dire_ » Commençais-je.

- _« On est... »_

_- « ...en couple_ » terminais-je pour elle.

- « _Mais depuis quand ?_ » nous demanda Jasper.

- « Depuis quelques jours seulement »

- « _Mais c'est génial._ » Nous félicita Rosalie. « Enfin, désolée Tanya » s'excusa t-elle. Cette dernière rigola face au mal aise de Rose.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'étais au courant bien avant eux deux. Alors »

- « Tu le prends bien dis donc ! »

- « Oui, je suis contente pour eux. Ils forment un beau couple. Je ne leur en veux pas. » leur expliqua t-elle tout en nous regardant.

- « Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais comment la tu sus Alice ? »

Elle se lança dans toute l'explication de notre histoire. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Bella. Tanya renchérit avec la notre. Puis comment elle nous avait surpris...

Après quoi, nous prîmes un rapide repas puis nous réinstallâmes dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Bella s'endorme dans mes bras.

- « _Un lit est prêt pour chacune de vous. J'aimerai bien que vous restiez ici » « au moins pour cette nuit _» rajouta Carlisle face à Esmée qui ne voulait pas déranger plus longtemps.

- « _D'accord, merci_ » Accepta-elle.

- _« Alice tu montres à Edward la chambre de Bella et à Esmée la sienne ? »_

_- « Bien sûr »_

_- « Edward, tu peux rester ici aussi si tu veux. »_

_- « Merci. Bonne nuit à tous »_

_- « Bonne nuit_ »

Nous la suivîmes dans le manoir. Elle indiqua sa chambre à Esmée en lui montrant où se trouvent la salle de bain et les toilettes ainsi que la chambre qu'occupera Bella.

- « _Merci Alice. Bonne nuit les enfants. Edward, tu veilles bien sur ma fille ? »_

_- « Je vous le promets_ »

Esmée embrassa sa fille sur la tempe de celle-ci puis rentra dans sa chambre. Je suivis Alice qui m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- _« Toutes vos affaires son dans la chambre. A demain Ed »_

_- « A demain Lili. Merci »_

_- « Bonne nuit. Et pas d'effort hein._ »

- « _Ouais ouais._ » Je ris à sa remarque. « _Bonne nuit toi aussi_ »

Alice partit vers sa chambre et moi j'installais Bella dans le lit. Je lui enlevais ses habits et lui enfila un de mes tee-shirts que la personne qui avait fait le lit avait laissé dessus. Puis en fit de même pour moi avant de m'installais confortablement à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans mes bras, sa tête reposant au creux de mon épaule.

- « _Bonne nuit mon ange_ » lui dis-je tout en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

- « _Bonne...nuit... Edward..._ » Me souhaita –elle avant de s'endormir profondément.

Je fermais les yeux tout en m'en souriant niaisement. J'étais heureux. Tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Les autres étaient au courant et étaient contents pour nous. Tanya n'en voulait vraiment pas à Bella et nous l'avait bien prouvait ce soir. Et ni Esmée ni Carlisle ne voyait d'inconvénients. Je me renfrognais juste en pensant que ces deux semaines ne vont pas être facile. Je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher avant deux semaines ! Au secours, comment vais-je tenir ? Ca va être impossible. Edward calme toi, c'est pour son bien quand même. Après vous ferez ce que vous voulez une fois que le médecin dira qu'il n'y a plus de problème. Je repensais alors à sa façon de nous regarder, ce qui me fit rire mais réveilla Bella.

- « _Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »_

_- « Rien ma Bella. Rendors-toi._ »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et m'endormie en écoutant sa respiration régulière et en sentant son cœur battre sur mes doigts. Oui, tout allait bien se passer maintenant. Plus rien ne viendrait entacher mon bonheur.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin. Encore un ou deux chapitres, tout dépendra de mon imagination.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**J'attends vos commentaires. **

**Bisous à toutes.**


	18. Chapitre 17  Convalescence

**Hello fidèles lectrices,**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai un mémoire de fin d'étude à écrire que je dois rendre à la fin du mois et ça me prend le plus clair de mon temps.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et espère avoir répondu directement à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse et vous remercie énormément ici.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 – Convalescence difficile –**

**

* * *

**

**PDV d'Edward**

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions retournés chez Bella. Carlisle l'y avait autorisé à condition que je reste avec elle et qu'en cas de problème je l'amène directement à l'hôpital.

Il était 21h30 et Bella était tranquillement assise dans son divan entrain de regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose pendant que je rangeais le reste de notre repas. Et je peux vous dire qu'entendre l'acteur déclarer sa flamme me donnait des idées peu catholiques. Mais pauvre de moi, interdiction de la toucher plus que des baisers. Le Docteur nous avait prévenus qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle face « d'effort » sous peine d'ouvrir les points ou autre.

Tout comme Bella j'avais eu alors vraiment honte lorsqu'il nous l'avait recommandé devant tout le monde dans la chambre de Tanya.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'opération et il nous restait encore au moins une semaine avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'hôpital et que le médecin lui donne son accord.

Une semaine, vous vous rendez compte ! Mais comment vais-je tenir moi si elle me fait écouter se genre de film ? Je ne vais pas du tout y arriver !

Et voilà, je regardais Bella à travers la porte qui séparait la cuisine et le petit salon. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ses boucles brunes descendant en cascade sur ses fines épaules, sa bouche qui m'appelait, ses longues jambes qui ne demandaient qu'à leur prodiguer de douces caresses...

Edward arrête de penser à ça maintenant et concentre toi sur ce que tu fais ! Oui effectivement ranger la cuisine c'est bien plus sexy. Ironisais-je pour moi même. STOP.

Vous n'allez pas me croire mais le pire c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir se genre de pensées.

- _Edward ?_ M'appela t-elle d'une voix bien trop mielleuse qui me fit fondre. Sentant le désir couler dans mes veines, je soufflais fortement pour rependre contenance.

- _Oui mon amour ? _

_-_ _J'ai envi de toi._ Me dit-elle sérieuse en me fixa de ses yeux brulants de désir. Non mais s'est une blague ? Je me retiens au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant et tentais de ne pas obéir à sa demande.

- _Le docteur a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu faces « d'effort._

- _Mais je sais que tu seras doux avec moi. Tu ne me feras aucun mal. _Me contrat-elle doucement_. Rrrrrr._

Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas, m'avançais vers elle et l'embrassait avec fougue. Heureusement ou malheureusement, nous fûmes vite interrompus par le bip-bip du micro-onde dans lequel j'avais mis à chauffer une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Je pris ce prétexte pour me détacher d'elle, allais prendre le gâteau que je lui ramenais avec une cuillère et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain de la chambre que pour une fois je fermais à clé. Je me déshabillais rapidement et pris une douche froide qui me remit les idées en place et fit descendre mon désir pour elle, puis j'allais me coucher en espérant qu'elle ne vienne pas tout de suite et finisse de regarder son film. Je ris tout seul à sa tentative et finit par compter les moutons pour réussir à m'endormir quelques temps après.

**PDV de Bella**

Je venais d'échouer lamentablement à ma tentative consistant à obtenir d'Edward qu'il me face l'amour. Regarder ce film qui passait à la télé avait augmenté mon désir pour lui, qui était déjà bien présent vu que nous avions déjà tenu une semaine sans rien d'autres que des baisés et être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après cette première tentative qui fut infructueuse – il faut que je pense à jeter le micro-onde – Edward était parti se réfugier dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

Je ne vais certainement pas en rester là et attendre sagement la semaine prochaine et obtenir l'accord du médecin. Ca c'est clair !

Je décidais tout de même d'abandonner pour ce soir et me re-concentrais sur la fin de mon film. Après quoi j'éteignis la télé, allais me laver les dents et me couchais. Edward dormait déjà mais je posais tout de même ma tête sur son torse. Il se réveilla légèrement, me prit dans ses bras – ça au moins il était d'accord – puis nous nous endormîmes, enlacés. Oui, ça ne va pas être ma seule tentative. Vous pouvez en être certain autant que moi je le suis.

**PDV d'Edward**

Lorsque je me levais le lendemain matin, Bella était toujours dans mes bras, comme tous les soirs depuis que nous dormions ensemble.

Un sourire franc prit place sur mon visage en repensant à sa tentative d'hier soir. Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussir à ne pas avoir recommencé à l'embrasser après lui avoir donné son gâteau au chocolat. Je remercie le micro-onde d'avoir sonné au bon moment car certes j'avais une envi folle de lui faire l'amour mais je savais aussi que pour l'instant ce n'était pas conseillé et même risqué après son opération.

Je sortais du lit doucement en faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller puis partit dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller donc je mis la machine à café en route, les tartines dans le toaster et préparais ensuite un plateau pour deux pour manger le petit-déj au lit en y ajoutant de la confiture, du beurre et deux verres de jus d'orange je décorais le tout d'une rose rouge.

Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre avec le plateau dans les mains, Bella dormait toujours. Il était quand même 10h30 et je voulais lui faire une surprise ce matin et que l'on aille manger un morceau dans le village. Je posais alors le plateau sur le lit et m'assis à côté d'elle.

- _Mon amour, réveille toi..._ Tentais-je de la réveiller tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit.

- _Bonjour. _Me sourit-elle tendrement.

- _Bonjour mon amour. _J'approchais mon visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baisé.

- _Ca sent bon dit moi ? _

_- J'ai préparé un plateau repas_. Lui expliquais-je en posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

- _Tu es un ange. J'aime prendre mon petit-déjeuner au lit._

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement ce que j'avais préparé puis Bella partit à la douche pendant que je rangeais le petit-déj et la cuisine puis nous inversâmes. Je la retrouvais assise dans le salon entrain de lire un de ses livres qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque la fois où je l'avais ramené après sa sortie en ville avec Alice.

J'attrapais nos affaires qui étaient suspendu à la panthère à l'entrée et lui apportais.

- _On sort ? _

_- Oui, j'ai prévu une petite surprise. _

_- Chouette ! _

Nous nous habillâmes chaudement – dehors il ne faisait pas très chaud- prîmes ma Volvo et partîmes en direction du village où je garais la voiture sur le parking car nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin en voiture étant donné que le village était piéton.

Comme depuis que je la connaissais, je fis le tour de la voiture, allais lui ouvrir la portière et lui donnais ma main pour l'aider à sortir et comme d'habitude, Bella sourit, amusée par ma galanterie.

- _Je ne m'y habituerais jamais._

_- Il va bien falloir. Allez, viens. _

Main dans la main, je la guidais – discrètement – dans le village pour l'amener dans la rue où je voulais que nous nous rendions. A l'angle, avant que nous arrivions dans la rue, je sortis le foulard que j'avais prévu avant de partir et lui mis autour de ses yeux.

_Mais ..._

_A partir de maintenant c'est une surprise. _La coupais-je.

Le lui repris la main et nous repartîmes. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte que j'ouvrais – j'avais toujours une clé sur moi – et nous rentrâmes dans le théâtre. Le lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés la toute première fois. Je n'y étais pas revenu depuis et je savais qu'elle aussi. J'espérais que cela lui face plaisir.

_- Attend avant d'ouvrir les yeux.. _Lui demandais-je en lui enlevant le foulard après l'avoir fait assoir à côté de moi sur le banc du piano.

**PDV de Bella**

Edward venait de m'enlever le foulard qu'il m'avait mis pendant que nous marchions dans le village mais venait de me demander de ne pas les ouvrir avant qu'il m'y autorise.

_- C'est bon, je peux les ouvrir ?_

_- Attend. _

J'entendis des feuilles que l'on bouge puis plus rien et enfin Edward débuta un morceau au piano.

Je pris alors conscience qu'il venait de m'amener à l'endroit nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois.

Je ne reconnaissais pas le nom de ce morceau ni qui l'avait composé, la seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il me prenait au ventre. N'ouvrant pas les yeux je préférais laisser le morceau m'envoutais, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis cette fameuse journée où nous étions allés tous ensemble essayer les habits pour le mariage de Rose et Emmett.

Depuis ce temps, les choses avaient bien changé. Edward n'était plus en couple avec Tanya mais avec moi, j'avais appris que Carlisle était mon père biologique et que par conséquent Emmett, Tanya et Alice était mon demi-frère et mes demi-sœurs.

Quand Edward eu enfin finit de jouer, j'osais ouvrir les yeux et rencontrais son regard posait sur moi. Un regard, de tendresse, d'amour… Voyant mes larmes Edward approcha son visage du mien et les effaça en déposant de tendres baisés dessus.

_- J'en enfin pus t'entendre jouer. _Lui dis-je, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère_._

_- Oui, ça ta plu ?_

_- Tu rigoles. C'était merveilleux Edward. _

_- Merci mais je ne voulais pas que ça te face pleurer. Ca va ? _S'inquiéta t-il.

_- Je vais bien Edward ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que la musique me ramène des souvenirs. _Il fallait que je lui explique le pourquoi de mon état_. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais une des raisons pour lesquelles Esmée et moi avons déménagé c'est parce-que mon père Charlie est décédé il y a quelques mois. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Nous avions besoin de changer d'air, d'apaiser notre souffrance. _Mes larmes réapparurent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter._ Et Esmée avait toujours voulu revenir en Cornouaille, le pays de son enfance. Continuais-je avec un sourire. Tu sais par contre que je joue du piano. Cette fois c'est lui qui me sourit. En fait c'est Charlie qui m'a appris à en jouer depuis que je suis toute petite. _

_- Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine._

_- Non, ne le sois pas. Parce-que même si ces souvenirs sont douloureux, j'aime entendre et jouer du piano. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui dans ses moments là._

**PDV d'Edward**

_Ses larmes commençaient à s'estomper petit à petit. Nous sommes restés un moment sans rien dire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Bella rompit le silence qui s'était installé. _

_- C'est de qui ? Le morceau je veux dire. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Je lui souris tendrement. _Normal qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu.

_- En fait il est de moi_. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et comme elle quand elle était mal à l'aise, je m'empourprais. Allez, dis lui Edward !_ C'est moi qu'il est composé… pour toi. _Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux recommencèrent à briller._ Parce-que je t'aime. Cette fois elle se remit vraiment à pleurer. _Je la pris dans mes bras mais elle se détacha légèrement pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens_._

_- Merci Edward. Il est merveilleux. TU es merveilleux. _Elle approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du mien._ Je t'aime aussi. _Rajouta t-elle sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Mais très vite notre baisé ce fit plus fougueux plus pressant. Bella fit tomber ma veste de mes épaules et commença à détacher les boutons de ma chemise. Je dus mettre fin à notre moment.

_- Non Bella. Pas comme ça, pas ici. _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus envi de moi c'est ça ? Je ne te fais plus d'effet ? Croyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Apparemment Oui. _

_- Bien sûr que non ma Bella. _Je collais mon bassin au sien ce qui la fit sursauter.

_- Ho. _Fit-elle surprise par mon sexe dur pour elle._ Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je te promets qu'on fera l'amour dès que le médecin nous donnera l'autorisation. Elle rit à ma remarque et je la rejoignis en la reprenant dans mes bras et en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

_- Allez, viens. Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?_

_- Au que si !_

Nous mangeâmes dans un petit restaurant romantique que j'aimais bien tout en parlant de tout et de rien, ensuite nous sommes aller visiter l'aquarium

Après quoi, nous décidâmes de retourner à la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

**PDV de Bella**

La journée qu'Edward avait organisée avait été merveilleuse.

Tout avait commencé par un petit déjeuner au lit que nous avions pris tous les deux, suivi de d'une promenade dans le village lors de laquelle Edward m'avait amené par surprise au théâtre où il m'a joué un magnifique morceau de piano qu'il avait composé pour moi – Il m'aimait vraiment alors – ainsi qu'une visite de l'aquarium qui est l'un des viviers les plus profonds d'Europe et le plus grand aquarium de Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons même assisté au repas des poissons.

Plus de 4000 animaux de 400 espèces différentes sont répartis sur 6 zones principales, chacun est remplie d'incroyables créatures marines. En partant de la zone « Shallow water » qui célèbre une fantastique variété de vie marine de la côte Sud-Ouest, en passant par la zone « Atlantic reef », qui est la pièce maîtresse de l'aquarium National, avec le récif de l'atlantique à couper le souffle par un écran cinéma qui offre une vue de la vie dans les eaux profondes au large de la côte Sud-Ouest.

Cet aquarium comprend un total de 50 expositions vivantes spectaculaires et une réputation d'excellence dans l'éducation. Sa mission est d'inspirer à chacun d'agir en vue de la durabilité et la conservation du milieu marin.

Parmi ces animaux, la Tortue Tuba qui a été trouvée sur une plage de Cornouaille en 199O qui est l'un des habitants les plus populaires de l'aquarium.

Les Hippocampes dont l'équipe a réussi à reproduire et développer 8 espèces différentes.

Plus de 60 requins et raies de plus de 15 espèces différentes.

Après cette journée bien chargée nous sommes rentrées à la maison. Enfin chez moi. Carlisle avait été d'accord après une semaine que je rentre si Edward restait avec moi. Une semaine que je brulais d'envi de lui sauter dessus. Malheureusement pour moi, Edward arrivait à résister à mes tentatives de séduction – je croyais même que je ne lui faisais aucun effet – étant trop protecteur depuis mon opération, il avait peur de me faire mal.

Mais ce soir j'étais tellement fatiguée par toutes les émotions que je suis allée me coucher tôt et n'avait rien tentais.

Edward avait finit de lire le chapitre de son livre puis avait éteint la lumière et nous nous sommes installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la nuit.

**

* * *

**

**Alors, alors ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin. Encore un ou deux chapitres, tout dépendra de mon imagination.**

**Si vous avez des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**J'attends vos commentaires. **

**Bisous à toutes.**


	19. Chapitre 18  Délivrance

_**Salut mes chères lectrices,**_

_**Comment allez-vous bien ? Merci de me lire et de laisser pour certaines (malheureusement pas beaucoup, c'est dommage) un avis !  
**_

_**Moi je m'accorde une journée de repos avant mon oral de mémoire et mes examens (Master) donc j'en profite pour vous écrire ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**_

_**Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin. A moins que vous me fassiez des suggestions avec des scènes que vous souhaitez voir…**_

_**Allez, à plus tard**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

****Chapitre 18 – Délivrance –**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PDV d'Edward**

- _Bonjour Docteur_

_- Bonjour les enfants. _

_- Bon, on va regarder tout ça. Isabella, vous voulez bien vous déshabiller dans la cabine derrière vous et mettre ceci s'il vous plait ?_

_- D'accord._ Bella partit dans la dite cabine puis revient quelque minutes après habillée avec la chemise de l'hôpital.

- _Bien. On va vous faire passer quelques examens pour vérifier que tout va bien._ Bella tourna son visage vers moi et encra son regard dans le mien. Je m'approchais alors près d'elle, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais tendrement pour lui donner du courage et lui faire comprend que tout aller bien se passer.

-_ Je reste là, je t'attends._

_- D'accord. A tout à l'heure._

Une fois que Bella et le médecin sortirent de la chambre je m'installais confortablement dans le fauteuil et commençais à lire le livre que j'avais pris avant de partir de chez Bella ce matin sauf que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

Je sais que je lui avais répété depuis deux jours, une bonne dizaine de fois, que tout irait bien mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. Alors vous pouvez facilement comprendre mon soulagement lorsqu'elle revient une heure et demi après avec un immense sourire collé sur le visage, le docteur derrière elle.

- _Tout va bien. Mademoiselle SWAN est en pleine forme._ Me rassura t-il, puis il se tourna vers Bella pour continuer. _Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités petit à petit. Vous ne devez pas encore forcer parce-que même si tout va bien, vous avez subi une opération lourde et il faut que votre corps s'habitue à ce changement. Voici un dossier contenant des informations sur certaines de vos habitudes qui vont devoir changer. Si vous vous posez des questions n'hésitez pas à me contacter ou demander le Docteur CULLEN._

_- Aucun problème. Merci beaucoup._

_- Bien, je vous laisser alors. Bonne journée._

_- A vous aussi Docteur._

_- Au revoir Docteur SHEPERD. Merci pour tous. _

Dès qu'il referma la porte sur lui, Bella me sauta dans les bras et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement ce qui me fit rire sur ses lèvres.

_- Allez vient, on rentre. _

Je lui pris la main et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Les nuages commençaient à arriver et il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Arrivé devant ma Volvo je lui ouvris la portière du côté passager, elle me sourit puis s'engouffra dans la voiture.

- _Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on face ? Ca te dit qu'on passe la journée chez moi ? _Elle ne répondit pas de vive voix mais ses yeux brillants emplis de désirs parlés pour elle. Je déglutis et répondis moi-même à ma questions.

_- D'accord. _Je mis le contact puis pris la direction pour me rendre chez moi.

Le désir d'elle m'avait pris moi aussi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envi, qu'on arrive chez moi le plus vite possible et pouvoir enfin lui faire l'amour comme elle le mérite. J'appuyai alors le pied sur l'accélérateur et nous fûmes rendus en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort. Heureusement pour nous, j'avais toujours un parapluie dans la voiture.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Edward et moi rentrions chez lui après avoir passé la visite du médecin. Celui-ci avait dit que tout allait bien et que je pouvais recommencer mes activités. Pour l'instant la seule activité que j'avais envi de faire est de faire l'amour avec Edward, alors vous pouvez comprendre que j'étais plus qu'excitée et ravie lorsque nous arrivâmes devant sa maison et qu'Edward arrêta la voiture devant le porche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait assis à l'envers sur son siège lorsqu'il sortit un parapluie de sous la banquette.

_- Je viens t'ouvrir, ne bouge pas._

_- Ok_

Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward m'aida à enlever mon manteau et il fit de même avec le sien qu'il suspendit à la patère.

- _Merci._ Je n'étais jamais venu encore chez Edward et j'en profitais alors pour faire le tour du salon mais m'arrêtais devant magnifique vue. La maison donne sur la plage qui en ce moment même était déchainée vu l'orage qu'il y avait._ C'est magnifique chez toi. _

- _Merci._

Edward s'approcha de moi, mis ses mains autour de ma taille – je me sentais tout à coup en sécurité dans ses bras – et approcha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que l'orage en profita pour faire éclater notre bulle et faire sauter la lumière, Edward mit alors fin à notre moment de tendresse.

_- Zut ! Ca doit être les plombs qui ont sauté. _

_- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider _? Lui proposais-je comprenant qu'il allait aller dehors vu qu'il remettait son manteau et sa capuche.

- _Reste au chaud, j'en ai pour une minute. _

_- D'accord._ Il m'embrassa rapidement puis sortit sous la pluie torrentielle.

J'aime regarder l'orage tout en étant au chaud chez moi. Je me retournais alors face à la vitre en attendant le retour d'Edward. C'est fou comme il pleut de plus en plus fort…. Mais il met bien du temps ! Ca fait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'il est allé voir ? Pourvu qu'il lui soit rien arrivé ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Bon, je ne vais pas rester là sagement à attendre, je vais voir ce qu'il lui prend tout ce temps ! Je remis mon manteau, sortit sous la pluie et fis le tour de la maison.

- _Edward_ ! Rien. _Edward_ ! Rien. _Edward_ !

- _Je suis là Bella !_ Sa voix provenait du garage où je m'engouffrais rapidement en refermant bien la porte. Evidemment il faisait noir. J'eu l'idée de sortir mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean pour nous éclairer en rejoignant Edward

_- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté au chaud ? Tu es trempé maintenant !_

_- Je m'inquiétais. Pourquoi tu m'es tant de temps ?_

_- J'ai tombé les plombs de rechange et comme je n'y voyais rien, avant que tu arrives avec ton portable, je n'arrivais pas à les trouver._ Eclairés par mon portable, Edward s'accroupit et les ramassa. _Voilà, ils sont là. Merci de ton aide_ _mon amour_.

- _Mais de rien._ Lui souris-je. – Smack – _Et la lumière fut !_ Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

- _Allez viens._ Il me prit la main puis nous courûmes nous mettre à l'abri.

_- Ouf !_

_- Enlève tes vêtements. _Je ris face à son air gêné par sa phrase…_ Enfin je veux dire… si non tu vas attraper la crève ! _

_- Et ça serait dommage !_ Lui répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- _En effet !_

Il partit vers ce que je pense être la salle de bain vu qu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard habillé seulement de son pantalon de survêtement, avec deux grandes serviettes dont un qu'il me tendit ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un caleçon.

- _Je t'ai apporté ça pour te changer après une bonne douche._

Edward s'assis enfin à mes côtés puis il commença à me frictionner avec. Ce simple geste déclencha un feu au bas de mon ventre. Je relevais la tête et croisais alors son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Nous avions autant envi de l'un que l'autre et il ne nous en fallu pas plus pour nous embrasser langoureusement. Au diable la douche chaude. Je n'en avais plus besoin pour me réchauffer maintenant.

Edward balança la serviette à travers le salon, me pris dans ses bras comme une mariée sans lâcher ma bouche et finit par m'installer sur son lit avant d'enlever son pantalon et me rejoindre. Il me reprit aussitôt dans ses bras et recommençâmes à nous embrasser. Son corps m'avait manqué pendant toute cette semaine. Très vite, j'en voulais plus. Lui aussi apparemment. Edward s'installa sur mes cuisses puis commença une descente tout en me prodiguant de douces caresses par des trainés de baisés.

- _Tu en as envi autant que moi Bella, n'est ce pas ? _

Il voulait savoir si j'avais envi d'aller plus loin ? Evidemment ! Je n'attends que ça ! Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête et lui enlevais son boxer. Edward comprit et en fit de même avec ma petite culotte et mon soutien-gorge dont il fit descendre les bretelles sur mes épaules puis défit l'attache. Il balança ceux-ci à travers la chambre et se réinstalla la tête entre mes cuisses.

_- Edward ? _

_- Laisse toi faire mon amour._ J'étais frustrée mais ce sentiment disparu lorsque sa langue vient sucer, lécher et mordiller mes lèvres intimes. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un doigt vient rejoindre ses dernières et un autre vient tourbillonner sur mon clitoris.

S'il continuait comme ça je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

- _Viens Edward. _

Mes doigts dans ses cheveux je lui indiquer mon intention. Il comprit mon geste, arrêta sa torture et s'installa sur moi délicatement en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras pour ne pas m'écraser.

Sentir son sexe contre le mien amplifia encore plus, si c'était possible, le feu que je ressentais depuis qu'il avait commencé à me frictionner avec la serviette.

_- Bella, j'ai peur._

_- Peur de quoi mon amour?_

_- C'est bête, je sais, mais j'ai peur de te faire mal. _

_- Je vais bien Edward, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Tu me diras si je te fais mal. Il s'emblait vraiment inquiet._

_- Je te le promets. Embrasse-moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi Edward. Viens. Fais-moi du bien._

Sans dire un mot de plus, Edward remonta ma jambe avec sa main sous mon genou puis entra en moi. Instinctivement mon bassin commença à se mouvoir sous lui. Il commença alors ses vas et viens. Ses mouvements étaient doux, lents, délicats. Je sentais bien qu'il avait peur de me faire du mal. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes gémissements et j'avais envi de plus.

_- Edward ! Plus vite !_

_- D'accord_

Mon amour ne se fit pas prier et je sus que sa peur avait disparu lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements de butoir.

_- Encore ! Oui !_ _Continue !_

Edward titilla mon clitoris, ce qui me procura encore plus de plaisir, ajouté au fait que le sexe de mon amoureux allait frapper contre mon point G à chacune de ses pénétrations qu'Edward prenait plaisir à faire plus ou moins rapide.

Au bout d'un moment Edward attrapa mes jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et recommença ses mêmes mouvements. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour atteindre le 7ème ciel tout comme Edward.

_- Ho Oui ! EDWARD !_

_- BELLA !_

Après avoir atteint notre paroxysme, Edward nous fit basculer sur le côté tout en me gardant dans ses bras. Nous tentions tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle.

_- Merci._

_- Pourquoi tu me remercies Bella?_

_- Pour ce moment, pour ne pas te soucier d'abord de ton plaisir mais du mien, pour être toi tout simplement…_

_- Je t'aime Bella._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Je l'embrassais tendre puis reposais ma tête sur son épaule, nos jambes entrelacées. C'est sur ces mots et dans cette position que je finis par m'endormir, enlacés et heureuse. Oui, j'étais heureuse. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur. Je ne sais pas ce dont demain sera fait mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis follement et éperdument amoureuse de n'y a rien d'autre qui compte parce-que ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'Edward est amoureux de moi.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

J'étais bien et heureux dans les bras de la femme que j'aime. J'avais eu peur au début de lui faire l'amour, peur de lui faire du mal en fait. Cette peur avait finalement disparu au bout d'un moment et il en était mieux ainsi. J'étais follement et éperdument amoureux de la femme qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Et j'étais sûr que rien ni personne ne viendrait m'enlever ce bonheur.

C'est sur l'image de Bella en robe blanche à mes côtés, un bébé dans son berceau que je finis par rejoindre mon ange dans les bras de Morphée.

Nous fûmes réveillés par la sonnerie de mon portable. Nous étions dimanche matin et je ne savais pas trop qui pouvait bien m'appeler en ce jour de week-end.

_- Allo ?_

_- Bonjour Edward c'est Alice, ne saurait pas où est Bella par hasard._

_- Dans mes bras_

_- Génial, désolé de vous réveiller mais c'est pour vous dire que vous êtes invités à venir manger à la maison. On fait un repas de famille et Tanya a parait-il quelque chose à nous annoncer._

_- Ok. Tu sais ce dont il s'agit ?_

_- Non hormis le fait qu'elle avait l'air vraiment heureux au téléphone._

_- Bien. C'est le principal. A qu'elle heure on doit être là ?_

_- Rendez-vous à 12h30._

_- Ok, on y sera._

_- Et à l'heure s'il vous plait. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Justement._

_- A tout à l'heure Alice._

_

* * *

_

**PDV de Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin Edward n'était plus là. Un mot écrit de sa belle écriture était posé sur son oreiller : « _Bonjour mon amour, j'espère que tu as bien dormie. Attend moi pour le petit-déj…. Je t'aime. Edward_ ». J'en profitais pour finir le livre que j'avais commencé la dernière fois.

Une heure plus tard, Edward poussa la porte de la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.

_- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Bonjour mon amour. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé. Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé toute seule ?_

_- Oui, je voulais te faire plaisir._

_- Merci beaucoup, tu es un ange. Qui est-ce qui t'a appelé tout à l'heure ?_

_- Alice_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_- Nous inviter à manger à midi. J'ai accepté. _

_- Tu as bien fait. _

_- Tanya a quelque chose à nous annoncer d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit._

_- Tu as une idée ?_

_- Pas du tout la moindre!_

_- On verra bien. _

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien tout en mangeant notre ptit-dej puis comme nous avions encore un peu de temps nous profitâmes de prendre une douche tous les deux. Inutile de vous dire que la douche ne consista pas seulement à se laver. J'étais ravie, la peur d'Edward avait vraiment disparu et ces moments avec lui n'étais que plaisir, douceur et tendresse.

Vers midi nous fermâmes la maison et prîmes la voiture de mon amoureux pour nous rendre chez Carlisle.

Au moment où nous nous Edward gara la voiture, Alice sortit de la maison et nous rejoigna en courant suivi de près par Jasper.

- _Enfin, vous êtes là. Il ne manque plus que vous._

_- Bonjour Alice. Comment ça va ? Moi je vais super bien et toi ? Moi aussi._ Je ris face à la tête renfrognée d'Alice à la réplique d'Edward ce qui un regard noir de celle-ci. Elle l'avait bien cherché remarque.

_- Bonjour, excusez-la, elle est impatiente._

_- Comme d'habitude quoi._ Renchéris-je. Nous rigolâmes tous sauf Alice évidemment qui était encore plus excitée.

- _D'accord, d'accord. On arrive._ Tentais-je de la calmer. Elle m'attrapa la main et me tira à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois les salutations faites – rapidement – nous nous installâmes tous dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon. Ma mère aussi avait été conviée à la réception. Depuis l'accident, Carlisle et Esmée étaient de plus en plus proches. J'étais contente pour elle. Je sais très bien qu'elle a aimé mon père adoptif, Charlie mais elle doit continuer sa vie et quoi de mieux qu'auprès d'un amour perdu et retrouvé ? Le petit ami de Tanya était également là aussi.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu dois nous annoncer Tanya ? _Demanda Carlisle un sourire coquin sur le visage sous les impatiences de sa fille – ma demi-sœur- Alice.

_- Bon, je vais vous le dire. Enfin… on va vous le dire._ Ok, ça les concerne tous les deux alors.

_- Matt m'a demandé en mariage !_ S'exclama t-elle en nous montrant sa bague

- _Waouw, c'est génial !_ Alice lui sauta carrément dans leurs bras à tous les deux.

Les félicitations et embrassades fusèrent puis Carlisle déclara d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne que nous dégustâmes en parlant de la demande, si ils avaient choisi une date, ce qu'ils voulaient... Alice en force vous vous en doutez. Sa profession et son enthousiasme revenaient au galop.

_- Edward et Bella nous avons quelque chose vous demander en plus de l'organisation du mariage avec Alice._

_- Oui ?_

_- Nous voudrions que vous soyez nos témoins. Si vous acceptiez bien sûr._

_- Avec joie. Merci._

_- Évidemment. Merci à tous les deux. _J'étais heureuse pour eux. Tanya méritait d'être heureuse et de découvrir les joies de la vie à deux. Et les problèmes aussi.

J'avais trouvé une famille, des amies, l'amour.

* * *

**Alors, ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Vous voulez l'épilogue ?**

**Que souhaitez-vous y voir ?**

**Merci de me lire et de me laisser vos impressions.**

**J'espère que vous ferez exploser ma boite mails  
**

**Bisous Bisous**

**LiliTwilight**

* * *

**PS: Petite info je co-écrits une fiction nomée "Renaître de ses cendres" que je vous invite à lire sous le profil Rosarielle !  
**

http [:][.]net/s/6685117/1/Renaitre_de_ses_cendres

_* Pensez à enlever les crochés._


	20. Epilogue

**Coucou les filles, merci de votre fidélité !**

**A celles qui mon suivi depuis le début**

**A Celles qui ont pris le train en route**

**A celles qui non pas laisser de traces mais qui ont lu mon histoire**

**MERCI !**

**Voilà on arrive à la fin malheureusement. **

**C'était un plaisir de partager ces moments avec vous.**

**Je ne sais pas si il y en aura une prochaine fiction, pour l'instant je vais me consacrer à celle que je co-écris avec Xenarielle93 qui m'a fait l'honneur d'accepté de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, « Renaître de ses cendres ».**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse et vous remercie vivement ici !**

**Allez, On se retrouve en bas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

**DECEMBRE**

**PDV d'Edward**

J'étais tranquillement installé dans mon lit, avec Bella dans mes bras, à repenser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

L'idylle entre Esmée et Carlisle avait repris depuis peu là où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter. Nous avions eu la confirmation le lendemain du mariage de Tanya lorsqu'Emmett cherchait partout Carlisle dans le manoir et qu'il a ouvert une des chambres où Carlisle et Esmée dormaient enlacés.

Les mariés étaient partis depuis maintenant un mois faire le tour du monde pour leur voyage de noces et devaient nous retrouver ce soir au chalet que nous avions loué pour les vacances de fin d'année.

D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas que je tarde à réveiller Bella puisque nous devions être prêts dans moins de deux heures. Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Eléa devaient passer nous prendre pour s'y rendre ensemble.

Etant donné que nous avions un peu plus de sept heures de route nous nous étions mis d'accord pour partir de bonne heure tous les 4 ensembles et de s'arrêter pour pique-niquer.

_- Bella, mon ange, il faut que tu te réveilles. _

_- Mmmm. Non…. Je suis bien dans tes bras…._

_- Moi aussi mais il le faut. Alice et Jasper vont arriver avec Eléa et tu sais comme moi comment peux être Alice. Veux-tu vraiment la mettre de mauvais humeur ?_

_- Non, c'est bon je me lève…_ Ralla-t-elle toujours les yeux fermés.

- _Mais par contre on a un peu de temps pour prendre une douche._

_- Tu veux dire ce que je pense que tu veux dire ?_

_- Peut être... Si tu ne sors pas de ce lit tu ne le sauras jamais…_ Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux en grand, sorte du lit et parte rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je ris en la rejoignant. Sa nuisette était déjà parterre à ses pieds.

- _Alors tu viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! _Me pressa-t-elle. J'enlevais mon boxer, mon tee-shirt et la rejoignis sous la douche. Elle se tourna pour me faire face et m'embrassa.

Je la pris et lui fis l'amour sous la douche puis nous finîmes de nous préparer avant que les autres arrivent. Pour une fois nous étions prêts quand ils sonnèrent à la porte.

- _Entrez, c'est ouvert. Jasper apparu suivi d'Alice. _

_- Salut vous deux, comment ça va ?_

_- Bien et vous ?_

_- On va bien, merci. _

_- Bonjour tous les deux, qu'avez-vous faits d'Eléa ? _Les salua et demanda Bella en revenant dans le salon et faisant rouler nos deux valises.

_- On la laissait dans la voiture, elle dort. Vous êtes prêts ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon on a tous. _Leur répondit-elle. Oui, j'avais tous. Son cadeau de Noël était soigneusement rangé dans la poche intérieure de ma veste bien fermée. J'avais revérifié 2 fois depuis ce matin.

_- Allons-y alors. _

Nous prîmes nos affaires, je fermai la maison à clef. Bella et moi prîmes ma Volvo et nous partîmes. Direction le chalet. Emmett et Rose étaient déjà partis hier avec Carlisle et Esmée mais Bella et Alice avaient voulu rester pour tout ranger et mettre en ordre avant de partir pour les vacances des fêtes de Noël.

Sur le trajet, tout en nous arrêtant pour manger un morceau, prendre des photos des paysages que nous traversions, Bella et moi discutâmes du passé, du présent mais aussi des projets futurs et j'étais ravi de constater et d'entendre qu'elle comme moi envisage que nous ayons des enfants. Oui, j'avais trouvé la femme avec qui je voulais construire ma vie et une vie de famille.

Je souriais en sentant le petit paquet dans la poche de ma veste que j'étais en train de remettre vu que nous étions arrivés et qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud d'ailleurs 'il commençait à neiger.

- _Bonsoir les enfants, vous avez fait bonne route?_ Nous demanda Carlisle en venant à notre rencontre. Rentrez vite vous mettre au chaud les filles, les garçons et moi allons prendre les affaires.

Une fois les embrassades faites à tout le monde, nous nous mîmes à table et dégustâmes le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé avec Rosalie.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien ainsi que du programme du lendemain. Nous les mecs on ira chercher un sapin le matin dans la montagne tandis que les filles décoreront le chalet, après manger on décorera tous ensemble le sapin et dans l'après les filles prépareront le repas : dinde aux marrons, plateau de formage, 13 déserts, buche, chocolats…

Après ce délicieux repas les filles aidèrent à débarrasser puis comme nous étions tous fatigués Bella et moi montâmes nous coucher tout comme Rose et Emmett et Alice et Jasper.

_- Bonne nuit à tous._

_- Bonne nuit. _

_- Et s'il vous plait, aucun bruit contre les murs ok ! hein Emmett et Rose ?_

_- On fait aucun bruit nous. _S'offusqua Emmett.

_- Il n'y a pas intérêt sinon je vous mets Eléa dans votre chambre._

_- Ca va pas Lili tu vas lui faire avoir des cauchemars._ Taquinais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

- _Tu as probablement raison._

_- Allez, Bonne nuit_

_- Et s'il vous plait, pas de réveil à l'heure des poules ok. On est en vacances. C'est clair Alice ?_ Rajouta ma Bella.

- _Dormez bien_. Éluda Alice en rentrant dans sa chambre derrière Jasper.

Rose pris la main d'Emmett pour l'attirer dans la chambre tandis que Bella et moi rentrâmes dans la notre.

Nous nous mîmes en pyjama après s'être brossé les dents et nous couchâmes au chaud sous la couette. J'embrassais Bella puis elle s'installa pour la nuit, dans mes bras comme à notre habitude depuis que nous étions ensemble. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous endormir.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Nous nous mîmes en pyjama et nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le lit. Il était bien chaud. Ma mère avait mis des bouillotes. Elle et Carlisle filait le parfait amour depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. J'espère qu'Edward et moi nous serions comme eux à leur âge.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin nous étions le 24 Décembre.

_- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ? _

_- Bonjour. Comme un bébé. Et toi ?_

_- Toujours avec toi dans mes bras._

Nous nous embrassâmes et profitâmes de quelques minutes de repos jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne frapper à notre porte vérifier si nous étions bien réveiller.

_- Pfou. Même pendant les vacances il faut qu'elle vienne nous tirer du lit ! Elle exagère franchement !_

_- Je pense, mon cœur, qu'on ne pourra plus y changer grand-chose. Et puis c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes. Tu sais bien que quand elle n'est pas aussi folle tu t'inquiètes après de savoir si elle va bien ou pas._

_- Je sais bien. Mais quand même, on est là pour trois semaines. On peut bien profiter de ce moment de repos non ?_

_- Si mais tu ne pourras en profiter qu'une fois que Noël sera passé._

_- Je suis sûre que non après elle trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre de toute façon._

_- Je te l'ai dit. C'est Alice et on ne peut rien y faire. Allez vient déjeuner, sinon elle risque de débarquer dans la chambre comme un ouragan, tu la connais._

_- Mmm_

Nous avions passé toute la matinée à finir de décorer la maison (intérieur et extérieur) plus à faire les courses pendant que les garçons étaient partis chercher le sapin que nous avons décoré en début d'après-midi tous ensemble. En fin d'aprem, nous les filles, avions aidé Esmée à faire la cuisine après que les mariés, Tanya et Matt arrivâmes.

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'habilla sur son trente-et-un. Les garçons avaient tous un costume et nous les filles, avions enfilé nos plus belles robes. Je me rappelle encore le jour où Alice et Rose m'avait tiré dans tous les magasins pour trouver la robe parfaite. Ce jour-là avait été la plus longue journée passait dans le centre commercial de Seattle. Mon mal aux pieds avait duré plus de quinze jours à l'époque.

Mais ce soir je remerciais mentalement ma meilleure amie. Il est vrai que cette robe était magnifique. Et je peux dire qu'au regarde d'Edward qu'elle me va très bien.

_- Tu es magnifique Bella._

_- Tu n'es pas mal non plus en costume tu sais._

Nous nous embrassâmes et rejoignîmes les autres pour une photo de famille. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais en faire officiellement parti.

Carlisle nous servit du champagne à l'apéritif, accompagné de quelques amuses bouches, suivit du Chapon aux marrons qui en passant avait été délicieusement très bien préparé par les mains expertes d'Esmée et de Rosalie.

_- Et voilà le dessert._

_- Miam-miam_

Puis vient Minuit, comme veut la tradition chacun embrassa sa moitié sous une branche de Gui.

_- Edward, Edward, tu peux jouer du piano s'il te plait ? _Lui demanda Eléa en l'attrapant par la jambe.

_- Si tu veux ma belle_. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, lui fit un baisé sur la tempe et la déposa sur le bord du piano. Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je joue ?_

_- Petit papa noël, tu es d'accord ?_

_- Si tu veux ma puce_.

Le voir comme ça avec Eléa me réconfortait pour notre futur proche. J'espérai, tout en étant quand même stressais, qu'il serait ravi de la surprise qu'il allait avoir demain. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais j'en étais quand même heureuse, pour l'instant en tous cas.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son morceau Edward m'attrapa la main et me fit assoir sur le tabouret à ses côtés.

_- Bella, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?_ De quoi il parle ? Hô !

- _Oui_. Il me fit un immense sourire.

Je regardais le titre du morceau, hochais la tête pour lui signifier que je le connaissais et nous commençâmes à jouer « Silent Night » sous le regard tendre et embué de larme d'Esmée. Carlisle la prit dans ses bras en la voyant. Eléa ne cessait d'applaudir pendant que tout le monde chantait derrière nous. Puis le morceau finit et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alice pour m'interroger.

_- Bella tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ! Comment ça se fait ? _

_- Et comment Edward le savait lui ?_ Se vexa Rose. Tous les deux nous explosâmes de rire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?_ Demanda Emmett.

_- Ouais, on peut participer nous aussi ?_ Renchérit Jasper.

_- Calmez-vous, on va vous le dire. Bella ? _

_- Oui, vas-y Edward. _

_- De toute façon on ne va pas vous lâcher sinon ! _S'exclama Alice depuis le divan avec Eléa sur ses genoux.

Tout le monde explosa de rire à l'explication d'Edward. Nous aussi du reste. Sauf que moi j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Dire que si je n'avais jamais eu le culot de rentrer et jouer un morceau peut être qu'aujourd'hui tout serait différent.

Jasper et Alice partirent coucher Eléa qui tombait de fatigue sur les genoux d'Alice.

Quand ils revinrent, nous nous installâmes tous au salon et discutâmes du voyage des mariés puis de tout et de rien avec une tasse de chocolat chaud ou tisane qu'Esmée avait préparé.

Vers deux heures du matin nous partîmes quand même nous coucher. Comme la nuit dernière et comme toutes les nuits depuis que j'étais avec Edward, je m'endormie dans ses bras.

Le réveil fut mouvementé. Pour une fois ce n'était pas Alice mais Eléa qui sauta sur notre lit en criant que le papa noël était passé et qu'il fallait aller voir ce qu'il avait apporté, qu'il y avait plein de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Chacun avait installé ses achats avant d'aller dormir.

_- Vas-y ma puce, on te rejoint._

_- D'accord, vous faites vite hein ?_

_- Bien sûr, regarde, on se lève_. La rassurais-je en sortant mes jambes du lit et en m'asseyant au bord de celui-ci. Rassurait, elle partir en courant descendre les escaliers.

_- Doucement mon cœur, tu ne voudrais pas aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas ? La prévient Jasper en bas des escaliers._

_- Non papa ! _

_- Bien_. _J'en suis ravi !_ Rigola-t-il.

J'allais me lever lorsqu'Edward m'attrapa par le poignet et me fit tomber sur son torse.

- _Où vas-tu comme ça toi ?_ _Viens par là._ Il m'attrapa dans ses bras en les passant autour de ma taille. _Tu as oublié quelque chose_.

- _Quoi donc ?_

_- Ca !_ Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Passa ses mains sous mon haut de pyjama. Rrr, maintenant j'hésitais entre fermer cette porte ou stopper notre baiser et descendre.

- _Voilà, maintenant tu peux y aller._ Me relâcha-t-il, les yeux exprimant tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi.

- _Bella, Edward, vous venez oui_ ! S'énerva Alice en bas des escaliers.

_- On arrive ! Vas-y Bella, je te rejoints dans deux minutes. _

_- Heu… Ok_.

Je le laissais seul et descendis rejoindre les autres.

- _Alors Eléa, tu les ouvres ces cadeaux ?_

_- Oui !_ Je m'approchais, pris le paquet et lui tendis le cadeau qu'Edward et moi avions pris pour elle.

_- Mais, Edward ?_

_- Je suis là Eléa, tu peux commencer._ Lui dit-il en descendant les escaliers. Elle ne se fit pas prier et déchira le papier. Edward vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

_- Cool ! Merci_ ! Elle nous sauta dans les bras et nous fit un énorme bisou que nous lui rendîmes.

Après le déballage des cadeaux où chacun reçu une attention de tout le monde, nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner autour de la grande table dans le bonheur et la joie d'être là tous ensemble.

* * *

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD SOIT DEBUT JANVIER**

**PDV de Bella**

Les vacances se passaient tranquillement entre sortie, luge, balade en raquette dans les bois, feu de cheminée, Monopoly…

Nous étions vendredi soir et j'étais tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil en train de discuter avec Rosalie lorsqu'Alice me passa un bandeau sur les yeux.

_- Mais….. _

_- Fais-moi confiance Bella. _ Je sentis une main attraper la mienne et m'inciter à me lever.

- _Attention à la marche, on prend l'escalier._ Me prévient Rosalie. _Encore une, la dernière. Voilà. _Ouf j'ai bien manqué me casser la figure un bon nombre de fois. Il faut dire que déjà en temps normal je ne suis pas très coordonnée dans mes mouvements mais alors je ne vous dis pas quand je marche avec les yeux fermés.

- _A quoi vous jouez les filles ?_

_- C'est une surprise. _Ca je m'en doute.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine de poser des questions Bella, ni Rose ni moi ne te répondrons._ Je soufflais. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de bain je suppose où elles me firent assoir sur un tabouret.

_- Rose tu t'occupes de son maquillage pendant que je la coiffe ?_

_- D'ac. _

_- Bon Bella, je vais devoir t'enlever le bandeau pour qu'on s'occupe de toi mais tu n'as pas le droit de les ouvrir, c'est clair ?_

_- Très clair !_ Mon colonel.

Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à me maquiller et me coiffer. J'avais un peu peur de ce à quoi j'allais ressembler après qu'elles aient terminé. Avec Alice je pouvais m'attendre à tout.

- _Voilà on a presque terminé. _Décréta Alice. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'allais ouvrir les yeux mais Rose ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- _Non pas encore Bella, on n'a pas complètement terminé. _Je soufflais une nouvelle fois.

- _Allez, arrête de râler, un peu de patience, je suis sûre qu'après tu seras ravie._ Ca on verra !

- _Je reviens, tu la surveilles Rose._ Alice revient aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

- _Bella, lève-toi s'il te plait._ Elles m'aidèrent à enlever mes habits. _Mets tes bras en l'air. E_t mettre ce que je pense être une robe qu'Alice arrangea une fois sur moi. _Voilà_.

- _Bon maintenant je peux ?_

_- Vient par là._ On sortit de la salle de bain et partîmes dans la chambre d'Alice.

- Tu es prêtes ?

- Oui ! Rose m'enleva enfin le fameux bandeau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est magnifique merci. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?

- Descend les escaliers et tu sauras.

- Ok. Je fis ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. Au pied des escaliers Edward m'attendait en costume. Il me donna sa main pour m'aider à descendre et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

- Tu es magnifique mon cœur.

- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus en costume. Mais c'est en quel honneur_ _?_ Oui, je ne voyais pas la raison pour laquelle nous devions nous retrouver sur notre 31. Ce n'était pas encore le nouvel an et d'ailleurs personne d'autre n'était bien habillé et noël venait juste de passer.

_- Surprise._

_- Bon tu ne me diras rien si j'ai bien compris ?_

_- Tu as bien compris._ Ma mère me mit mon manteau sur les épaules avant que nous sortions de la maison

- _Merci maman._

Tous nous souhaitèrent une bonne soirée en amoureux. Edward m'ouvrit la portière passager et je m'engouffrais dans sa Volvo.

Une fois que je fus installé, il referma la porte et fit le tour pour se mettre au volant puis nous partîmes.

Arrivée à Plymouth Edward se gara sur le parking d'un hôtel restaurant.

_- On est arrivé_. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir. Je ris. Sa galanterie n'a pas changé.

- Merci.

Il me prit la main après m'avoir embrassé et nous dirigea vers le restaurant où il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer.

_- Bonsoir. Vous avez réservé ?_

_- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes._

_- A quel nom s'il vous plait ?_

_- Monsieur MASEN._

_- En effet, si vous voulez bien me suivre. _Le restaurant était bien décoré. Chaleureux, accueillant et romantique aussi.

- _Celle-ci vous convient ?_

_- C'est parfait, merci. _

_- Je vous amène la carte_.

_- C'est magnifique Edward. _Edward m'aida à enlever mon manteau et me tira la chaise pour m'assoir

_- Je voulais passer une soirée en amoureux avec toi et Carlisle m'a conseillé ce restaurant donc j'ai réservé._

_- Merci._ Le serveur arriva.

- _Voici le menu. Je vous laisse choisir._

- _Edward, il n'y a pas les prix sur le menu._

_- C'est normal, c'est à l'homme à payer._

_- C'est sexiste comme façon de voir._ Il rit à ma remarque mais ne répliqua pas car le serveur revient nous apporter une carafe d'eau et du pain.

_- Vous avez choisi ?_

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui. Je vais prendre le Menu de la mer._

_- Deux s'il vous plait. _

_- Bien Monsieur._ Il repartit.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

Je ne peux pas vous dire comme j'étais anxieux ce soir. Non pas le fait de manger en tête à tête avec Bella mais plutôt la réponse à ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

J'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie et je ne comptais pas la laisser partir. J'avais eu de nombreuses conquêtes mais pour la première fois de ma vie je savais que c'était elle. Elle, avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie et construire une famille, avoir des enfants et des petits enfants.

Plus nous avancions dans le repas plus j'étais anxieux. Edward, déstresse ! Facile à dire ! Répliqua mon autre voix intérieure.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au désert. C'était le moment. Allez, lance-toi Ed. Au pire elle te dira non. Qu'est-ce-que tu risques. Tout !

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Sans que je m'y attende Edward se leva de sa chaise et posa un genou à terre. Et là je compris la véritable raison de cette soirée.

_- Voilà 1 an que je t'ai rencontré et que nous nous sommes plus quittés. Ensemble nous avons traversé des peines, des joies, des moments de bonheurs que je n'oublierais jamais. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. La raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Mon ange gardien. Tu es toute ma vie. Isabella Marie SWAN, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? _J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir.

_- Oui Edward._

_- Oui ?_

_- Oui ! _Edward me passa la bague au doigt. La place qu'elle ne quitterait jamais.

_- Je t'aime Bella._ Ce fut la seule chose qu'il me dit. Je ne pus lui répondre que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur moi aussi car Edward se releva et déposa un tendre baisé sur mes lèvres. Mais je m'en fichais, rien d'autre n'importait à cet instant. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.

- _Viens._ Il me prit la main et je le suivis jusqu'à la réception.

- Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider ? Rrr, je n'aime pas le regard qu'elle pause sur mon fiancé. Mon fiancé ! Oui, j'allais épouser Edward !

_- Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Monsieur MASEN._

_- Pour une nuit dans la suite, c'est bien ça ? Et voilà encore un sourire aguicheur ultra white. _

_- C'est ça. _

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous accompagner._

_- Non merci, on va se débrouiller. Tiens, prend ça ! Non mais ! _

_- Bien, comme vous voulez. Tenez votre clef. Quatrième étage tout au fond du couloir à droite. Au moins ça a eu le don de la refroidir un tantinet. _

_- Merci, bonne soirée. _

_- Vous aussi merci._ Nous souhaita-t-elle. Si elle n'avait pas compris le besoin pressent c'est qu'elle était vraiment tarte.

Il eut à peine fermé la porte de notre chambre qu'Edward me plaqua contre celle-ci et m'embrassa avidement. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent un ballet.

Je lui enlevais sa veste de costume que je fis tomber à nos pieds.

Après avoir défit ma robe qu'il balança à travers la chambre, Edward me prit dans ses bras sans stopper notre baiser fougueux et me déposa sur le lit. Je m'assis au bord de celui-ci et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward puis son pantalon qu'il enleva avec ses pieds et je l'attirais à moi. Notre baiser ce fit plus tendre. Ses mains, tout comme les miennes sur lui, parcouraient mon corps.

Le feu qu'il m'avait pris au bas de mon ventre depuis que nous étions rentrés dans cette chambre ne cessait de m'enflammer. J'en voulais bien plus maintenant. Alors quand il se recula, se mit sur mes cuisses et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, je lui enlevais son boxer et passais ma main sur son sexe tendu en passant mon pousse sur son gland.

Quelque temps après, Edward fit descendre ma petite culotte sur mes jambes, lentement et la balança elle aussi à travers la chambre. Puis il attrapa mes deux mains qu'il plaça et retient d'une main au-dessus de ma tête tout en insérant deux doigts dans mon vagin Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que je me contracte sur ses doigts.

_- Edward !_

_- Viens pour moi mon ange._

Dès qu'il commença à faire des petits cercles avec son pousse sur mon clitoris, un orgasme me submergea. J'agrippais la tête de lit et tentais de ne pas criais mais en vain.

Comme toujours il avait pensé à son plaisir avant le sien, mais ce soir ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Je le fis basculer sur le dos, m'installais sur ses cuisses et m'empaler sur sa verge, tout en prenant appui sur son torse je me mouvais sur lui.

Puis Edward me prit dans ses bars et tout en restant en moi, me fit à mon tour basculer sur le dos.

- _Plus fort Edward ! Plus fort !_

_- Tes désirs sont des ordres_.

Il passa sa main sous mon genoux qu'il remonta et accentua ses vas et viens. Mon vagin se resserrait alors plus violement sur son sexe du fait de ses vas et viens qui étaient de plus en plus jouissifs.

- _Viens avec moi ma Bella_.

Un nouvel orgasme ne tarda pas à m'emporter et Edward me suivit.

- Edward !

- Bella !

C'est enlacés et heureux que nous finîmes par reprendre une respiration normale et nos endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autres.

* * *

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD SOIT FEVRIER**

**PDV de Bella**

J'étais en train de déjeuner dans une brasserie du village avec Alice et lorsque la serveuse nous amena les plats, une nouvelle envie de vomir me pris. Ce n'était pas la première fois, cela m'arrivait depuis une semaine maintenant. Je dois surement couver quelque chose.

Je reviens m'assoir mais m'abstient de toucher à mon plat.

- _Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui, je dois surement couver quelque chose._

_- Dis-moi Bella, est-ce-que tu n'aurais pas du retard par hasard ?_ Je comptais sur mes doigts. Je perdis mon sourire. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

- _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon on finit notre repas, enfin, je finis et on ira à la pharmacie._

_- Alice, qu'est-ce que va dire Edward ? On n'en a pas reparlé depuis les vacances._

_- Arrête de stresser maintenant Bella ! Attend d'avoir fait le test._

_- Oui, tu as raison._

_- J'ai toujours raison_. Ca remarque ne me fit pas rire.

- _Mais soit disant passant, Edward sera ravi Bella._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Parce-qu'on en a parlé tous les deux lorsqu'il m'a demandait des conseils pour la demande en mariage_.

Elle finit de manger puis nous passâmes à la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse et partîmes chez elle.

Nous patientâmes une minute comme c'était écrit sur la notice. Ce fut la plus longue minute de ma vie.

_- Regarde-toi. _

_- Bella…_

_- Je sais, je sais. Mais …._

_- Très bien_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je regarde. Tu vas devoir appeler Edward, Bella._

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_- Tu es enceinte._

_- C'est vrai ? _

_- On va demander confirmation à Carlisle mais d'après le test oui. Sans m'en rendre compte je mis ma main sur mon ventre et u_n sourire apparu sur mon visage ce qui fit sourire Alice aussi. Oui tout à l'heure j'avais eu peur mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Je sais au fond de moi qu'Edward sera heureux comme moi.

- _Allez viens, on va au bureau de papa._

_- Maintenant ? Mais le travail ?_

- _Ca peut aller à demain Bella. On n'a pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui et le seul mariage que j'ai à organiser en ce moment c'est le tien et les préparatifs sont déjà bien avancés_.

Nous remontâmes dans sa voiture et partîmes en direction du bureau de Carlisle. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente et Alice demanda à la secrétaire de voir son père, pour une affaire personnelle.

_- Monsieur CULLEN, vos filles sont là. Une affaire personnelle._

_- Bien, je leur dis._

_- D'accord._

_- Votre père va vous recevoir._

_- Merci Marguerite._

_- Bonjour papa._

_- Bonjour. _

_- Bonjour les filles. Que me vaut votre visite ?_

_- Avant tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ? Même pas à ma mère._

_- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien._

_- Merci. Voilà…. j'ai fait un test de grossesse et… il est positif._ Lui expliquais-je en lui souriant.

- Tu as des nausées et tu n'as toujours pas tes règles. Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais…

- Je comprends. Oui, j'ai souvent envie de vomir le matin et à midi.

- _Bien, on va vérifier ça alors. Si tu veux bien t'assoir dans le fauteuil s'il te plait. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et je demanderai à avoir le résultat dans la journée._

_- D'accord. _

_- Ne regarde pas, voilà j'ai terminé. Woaw j'ai rien senti ! _

_- Et oui, papa est un expert._

_- Je compte sur vous pour vous arrêter acheter un truc à manger parce-que je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé à midi n'est-ce pas ?_ Je répondis non de la tête. _Je t'appelle le plus tôt possible pour te donner les résultats._

_- Merci. _

_- De rien et c'est normal_.

Sur le chemin nous nous arrêtâmes acheter des fruits et un pot de glace pour moi.

Alice tenta toute la journée à me distraire mais ce fut difficile, je ne l'écoutais souvent que d'une oreille même si elle me posait des questions sur l'organisation de notre mariage à Edward et à moi.

- Tu préfères une nappe blanche ou beige ? _J'allais lui répliquer que je m'en moquais pas mal et qu'il faudra voir ça avec ma mère lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. Je le sortis de mon sac et regarda anxieusement le nom du contact_.

_- C'est Carlisle._

_- Vas-y, répond._

_- Carlisle, c'est Bella._

_- Bella, je viens d'avoir les résultats. Tu es bien enceinte ma fille_. Comme pour le test, un sourire apparu ce qui fit sauter Alice de sa chaise et taper des mains.

_- Génial Bella, tu vas être maman !_

_- Alors Bella je dois être content d'être grand-père ou non ?_

_- Oui ! _

_- Mes félicitations alors. Je te laisse prévenir Edward. Mon Dieu qu'il va être heureux._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Je suis certain Bella. Bon il faut que je te laisse j'ai une patiente qui attend. Et Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Je garde cette nouvelle pour moi jusqu'à ce que tu en parles aux autres._

_- Merci beaucoup._

_- Allez, à plus tard. _

_- Bye_. Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone sur la table. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

- _Je vais être maman Alice. _

_- Alors comment tu vas annoncer ça à Edward ? Et aux autres ?_

_- Tu gardes ça pour toi. Je vais d'abord l'annoncer à Ed puis après je ferais une surprise pour ma mère. _

_- Ok._

Alice me ramena à la maison de la plage après que l'on soit passé à un magasin pour bébé et repartit après qu'on ait bu une tasse de thé pour nous réchauffer.

Après le départ d'Alice je décidais de préparer une repas au chandelle et me mis directement au fourneau.

Un orage allait éclater et Edward n'était toujours pas rentré alors qu'il était presque 9 heures. Je décidais de l'appeler. Je ne voulais pas lui dire au téléphone mais savoir où il était. Il décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

- _Salut mon cœur. _

_- Salut mon amour. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?_

_- Non je suis en route. Je suis là dans moins d'un quart d'heure._

_- Je te laisse ma Bella, il y a les flics._

_- D'accord. _

_- Et Edward, en rentrant tu auras une surprise. Je t'aime. _

_- Cool. A tout de suite. Je t'aime_.

Je finis de préparer la table et déposais le cadeau dans son assiette puis m'assis dans le canapé en attendant. Plus le quart d'heure approché plus j'angoissais. Il n'y a pas de raison Bella ! Carlisle et Alice t'on dit qu'il en sera ravi.

Non le canapé c'est nul. Finalement je me levais et allais m'assoir à la table. Je trouvais nul ça aussi. Je n'eux pas le temps de changer de place qu'Edward passa la porte de la maison. Il posa ses affaires, me prit dans mes bras et m'embrassa.

- Mmm….Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison avec ma fiancée qui m'attend et qui m'a préparé tout ça. Nous nous essayâmes à table.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette surprise ? C'est pour moi ça ?

- Oui, ouvre.

Et voilà que le stress revient. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il sortit les chaussons de la boite.

_- Bella…_

_- Je…_

_- Est-ce que je vais… _

_- Etre papa ? Oui._

_- Tu es enceinte ?_

_- Oui. Nous allons être parents._ Il se leva de sa chaise et me prit dans ses bras.

- _Je suis si heureux Bella. Dis-moi que toi aussi._

_- Oui Edward, je suis heureuse moi aussi._

Edward me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et m'embrassa tendrement tout en me déposant sur le canapé.

Ce soir-là nous fîmes l'amour 3 fois. Oui Carlisle et Alice avait eu raison, Edward était heureux d'être papa.

Le lendemain nous devions tous aller manger au manoir. Edward et moi avions décidé de faire la surprise à ma mère.

Tout comme pour Edward, nous lui avions pris un petit cadeau pour lui faire comprendre. Nous étions passés au supermarché où nous avions acheté notre paquet et l'avions empaqueté puis nous étions directement allés là-bas. Alice était bien sûr dans la confidence pour nous aider à faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien.

Nous étions tous installés au jardin pour prendre l'apéritif. J'en profitais alors pour rentrer (pour aller au toilette) et déposer le cadeau à sa place. Pour l'occasion et faire diversion, Alice avait fait un plan de table. Soit disant pour tester la police d'écriture et la couleur sur les petits papiers. Puis je retournais tranquillement m'assoir comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors les enfants, vous avez choisi une date pour votre mariage ?

**Flash-Back**

_- Je suppose que tu veux qu'on se marie le plus tôt possible._

_- En effet, je n'ai pas envi de ressembler à une grosse baleine en tutu. Nous rîmes. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. _

_- A oui ?_ Dit-il un sourire en coin.

_- Oui. Parce-que je ne veux pas attendre d'être ta femme._

_- Je t'aime ma Bella._

_- Je t'aime aussi Edward._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- Oui, on a choisi une date.

* * *

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD SOIT AVRIL**

**PDV d'Edward**

La nuit dernière, je n'avais pas eu le droit de voir Bella. Jasper et Emmett étaient venus à la maison sur la plage pour mon enterrement de jeune marié, tandis que ma Bella était allée au manoir avec Alice, Rosalie et Tanya.

En début d'après-midi, Carlisle nous rejoint et nous amena nos costumes.

J'eu droit à un petit discours de chacun puis une fois prêt, nous étions partis tous les 4 à l'église.

Nous saluâmes tous les invités qui étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient devant la grande porte puis partîmes nous installer à nos places après qu'Alice nous ait prévenu que tout était prêt et qu'on allait pouvoir commencer.

Puis la musique s'éleva et elle apparut tel un ange.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Alice et Rose ainsi que Tanya et ma mère avaient passé plus de deux heures à me maquiller, me coiffer, m'habiller de ma belle robe blanche… J'avais un peu râlé par moment mais elles n'avaient fait cure de mes protestations et elles avaient bien eu raison.

- _Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Bravo les filles c'est du bon boulot._ Elles l'avaient toutes remercié puis étaient sorti nous laisser seule toutes les deux.

_Je suis si heureuse. Ma « petite » fille va se marier et en plus je vais être grand-mère dans mois de 6 mois maintenant. Tu as bien grandi. Elle est loin la petite fille au couette qui courait partout dans mon jardin et qui faisait du vélo avec Charlie. Mon cœur se serra alors. _Charlie ne sera pas avec nous aujourd'hui. Ma mère du le comprendre puisqu'elle poursuivit. _Il sera toujours là._ Elle déposa sa main sur mon cœur. _Dans ton cœur. Je suis certaine que de là-haut il nous regarde et tout comme moi il est très heureux que sa petite Bella va être maman et qu'elle se marie aujourd'hui._ Un sourire pris place sur mon visage. _Edward est un formidable gendre et j'en suis sûre, il te rendra heureux. Il le fait déjà_. J'hochais la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la tête de Carlisle apparue. Ma mère m'embrassa sur la tempe et sortit.

- _A tout de suite ma Bella._

_- Bonjour Bella. _

_- Bonjour papa._

Oui Esmée avait raison, j'avais le droit d'aimer aussi Carlisle, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aimer Charlie et de le garder dans mon cœur. C'est la première fois que je lui disais le mot « Papa ». Il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Et moi je lui souris.

_- Bon._ Tenta-t-il de se reprendre. _Je ne vais pas te faire un discours comme a du te faire ta mère mais je veux quand même que tu saches que je t'aime. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu avoir l'occasion de te connaître pendant toutes ces années mais tu es ma fille au même titre qu'Alice et Tanya. Même plus peut-être. Alors si tu veux bien, je vais tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et on va commencer par t'amener devant l'hôtel._

_- Je suis d'accord. _

_- Je connais Edward depuis qu'il est bébé, je l'ai vu naître. Je suis ravie que ça soit toi qu'il est choisi pour le reste de sa vie_. _Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur. D'ailleurs ça a commencé avec ce bébé et aujourd'hui bien sûr. Tu le rends heureux et à te voir il te rend heureuse._

_- Oui je suis heureuse. _

_- Je peux entrer ? C'est pour vous dire que ça va commencer. _Nous interrompit Alice.

- On arrive Lili.

- Allez viens, allons te marier. Il me présenta son bras auquel je passais ma main.

- Tiens-moi bien s'il te plait. Il rit

- Je ne te lâche pas tant que l'on n'est pas arrivé devant Edward.

- Merci beaucoup.

Au moment où on commençait à avancer jusqu'à l'hôtel la musique s'éleva dans les airs.

C'est là que je le vis. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants, beau comme un Dieu grec. Mon fiancé. Qui dans quelques minutes sera mon Mari ! Je vais être la Femme d'Edward ! Bella concentre toi sur ce que tu fais. Ça serait dommage de t'étaler de tout ton long maintenant devant tout ce monde non ? Oui, en effet, ça serait « dommage ».

Comme le veut la tradition Carlisle déposa ma main sur celle d'Edward et partit rejoindre Esmée.

- _Bonjour à tous. Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui devant Dieu pour unir Bella et Edward dans les sacrements du mariage. _

_Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. _Je manquais pouffer de rire lorsqu'Alice se retourna et fit les gros yeux aux invités. _Bien_.

_Edward Anthony MASEN, consentez-vous à prendre cette femme, Isabelle Marie SWAN pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans la pauvreté, de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _

_- Oui j'y consens._

_- Isabella Marie SWAN, consentez-vous à prendre cette homme, Edward Anthony MASEN pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la pauvreté, de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _

_- Oui j'y consens._

_- Nous pouvons procéder à l'échange des anneaux. _

- _Moi Edward Anthony MASEN, déclare te prendre toi, Isabella Marie SWAN pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Avec cet anneau je t'épouse_.

- _Moi Isabella Marie SWAN, déclare te prendre toi, Edward Anthony MASEN pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Avec cet anneau je t'épouse_.

- _Je vous déclare mari et femme. Edward vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._ Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et nous embrassâmes tendrement.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser, me prit la main et nous fit sortir de l'église où tous les invités nous attendaient et nous lancèrent du riz et confettis.

Après félicitations sur félicitations et bisous de la famille, nous partîmes sur la plage où nous fîmes les photos.

Après la plage, nous sommes tous partis au manoir pour la réception dans le jardin.

- Merci maman c'est magnifique.

- C'est normal ma chérie. Puis les filles m'ont bien aidé. En tout cas c'est parfait.

Le repas fut délicieux. Après plusieurs danses je retrouvais enfin Edward mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'Alice me prit la main et me tira à travers tout le jardin pour m'amener dans sa chambre.

_- Bella, arrête de râler. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir en voyage de noces en robe de mariée ?_

_- Non tu as raison. _

_- Tu as oublié ? J'ai toujours raison._ Répliqua-t-elle. Nous rîmes. _Allez, enfile cette robe_. Celle-ci était bleu nuit et s'attachait en portefeuille. Encore une fois j'ai raison, elle te va super bien.

- Merci ma Lili.

Lorsque je redescendis les escaliers, Edward m'attendait en bas. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa et nous sortîmes de la maison sous les applaudissements et félicitations. Les filles se placèrent et je jetais le bouquet. Esmée le rattrapa. Si ce n'était pas un signe ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Comme d'habitude, Edward m'ouvrit la porte, m'aida à monter dedans - pendant que Jasper et Emmett mettaient notre valise dans le coffre – puis vient me rejoindre côté conducteur et démarra. Nous sortîmes nos bras de la fenêtre et saluâmes les invités.

Nous étions à peine partis qu'Edward se mit sur le bas-côté.

- _Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

_- Parce-que notre destination est une surprise donc je ne veux pas que tu devines avant que l'on soit arrivé._ Il sortit un bandeau de sa poche qu'il m'accrocha sur les yeux. Je sentis sa main passer sous ma robe qu'il fit remonter sur mes cuisses. Edward me fit écarter les jambes puis passa ses doigts sur mon intimité. Il ne lâcha pas mes lèvres pendant toute sa manœuvre. Ensuite inséra un doigt en moi puis quelques minutes après, stoppa tout d'un seul coup et j'entendis le moteur, signe que nous étions repartis.

_- C'était juste un avant-gout mon cœur. _

_- Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ?_ Lui dis-je mesquine.

- _Patience, on arrive dans peu de temps_. Voilà maintenant un feu me consumer et je n'avais qu'une seule envi, assouvir mon envi d'Edward. En plus, mon mari ne faisait rien pour éteindre ce feu. Sur tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrête la voiture, il me caressait la jambe et venait toucher mon sexe déjà humide pour lui.

Je l'entendis bouger, claquer la portière et ouvrir la mienne. Il me prit la main pour m'aider à sortir puis nous fit avancer.

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Nous venions d'arriver à l'hôtel où j'avais réservé une chambre pour la nuit avant que nous prenions notre vol le lendemain.

- _Attends-moi là, je reviens_.

J'avais fait assoir Bella sur un des fauteuils à l'entrée et me dirigeais vers la réception. J'essayais de faire en sorte que Bella ne se doute de rien et ne reconnaisse pas l'hôtel.

- _Bonsoir Monsieur que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Bonsoir, je suis Monsieur MASEN, j'ai réservé une chambre pour cette nuit. En effet, votre ami nous a prévenu de votre arrivé. Votre chambre est prête, voici votre clé. Tout le personnel et moi-même vous souhaitons tous nos vœux de bonheur. _

_- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée._

_- A vous aussi. Merci_.

Je pris la clef et rejoignais Bella qui m'attendait. Vous devez certainement vous dire que je suis un peu fou ? Et bien vous avez raison. Je suis fou de cette femme. Ma femme !

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Et comme dans la voiture, je l'embrassais tout en remontant sa robe et la caresser. Bella gémit dans ma bouche. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit un fois arrivé à notre étage et je pris Bella dans mes bras pour lui faire passer la porte de notre chambre. Tout ça sans cesser de l'embrasser.

J'ouvris la porte que je refermais avec mon talon et déposais Bella sur le lit.

- _Edward, quand est-ce-que tu m'enlèves ce bandeau ?_

_- Bientôt mon amour_.

J'enlevais mes vêtements puis pris mon temps pour déshabiller Bella. Il faudra que je remercie Alice pour cette robe. Je n'eux qu'à défaire le nœud sur sa taille pour que Bella se retrouve en sous-vêtements. Puis je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et fis descendre très lentement son string sur ses cuisses.

- _Edward, plus vite._

_- Patience mon cœur._ _J'ai envie de prendre mon temps ce soir._

Je finis par m'installer entre ses jambes et embrassais son intimité humide pour moi. Bella agrippa mes cheveux lorsque j'entrais un doigt en elle et que je tourbillonnais ma langue son petit bouton puis que mon autre main jouait avec ses tétons dressés.

Puis j'entrais un deuxième et commençais des vas et viens. Son sexe se resserrait de plus en plus sur mes doigts et quand je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt venir, je les retirais et me redressais.

- _Edward _! Je ris.

- _Mais ce n'est pas drôle _! Râla-t-elle.

Alors j'écartais un peu plus ses cuisses, passait ma verge entre ses plis, me positionnais à son entrée et la pénétrait lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Tout en l'embrassant avidement je lui retirais le bandeau.

- _Enfin !_ Je souris sur ses lèvres.

Son bassin se mouvait sous moi alors je commençais mes vas et viens. Je sentais que la fin était proche mais je voulais jouir en même temps qu'elle.

- _Plus fort Edward_ !

J'exécutais ses ordres et augmentais la cadence.

- _Viens avec moi ma Bella_.

Je passais ma main entre nos deux corps et allais titiller son clitoris. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'un orgasme la submerge et je fus à peine plus long pour la suivre et me déverser en elle.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon torse le temps que nous reprenions une respiration normale.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Encore envi.

Et c'est partit pour un second round.

Au comble du plaisir et heureux nous finîmes tout de même par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD SOIT JUIN**

**PDV de Bella**

Edward et moi venions encore de faire l'amour ce matin. Mes hormones me jouaient beaucoup des tours et j'avais encore plus envi d'Edward que quand je n'étais pas enceinte.

Ma tête reposait sur son torse et Edward avait ses mains sur mon ventre comme il aimait souvent le faire après ces moments-là tout comme avant de dormir, au réveil, devant la télé, sous la douche… Je me souviens encore de la première échographie.

J'avais pris rendez-vous il y a deux semaines pour faire la première échographie. J'avais prévenu Edward mais je savais bien qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot donc je m'y étais rendu seule.

**Flash-Back**

- _Bonjour Madame MASEN, je suis Madame GREY, si vous voulez bien me suivre._ C'est un peu stressée que j'entrais dans son bureau. _Installez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise_. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur le fauteuil avec mon sac. Elle me posa un nombre incalculable de questions puis finit enfin par me dire de m'installer sur la table.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va être un peu froid, c'est normal. _

_- D'accord._ Elle me badigeonna de son produit.

- _Le papa ne viendra pas ?_

_- Non, il travaille._ On fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

- _Bonjour, je suis le papa, Monsieur MASEN._

_- Edward ! Mais…_

_- Je n'ai pas oublié Bella._ Edward déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se redressa.

- _Bien on va commencer._

La jeune femme avait passé la sonde sur mon ventre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais pris vraiment conscience. Je pouvais entendre le cœur battre et le/la voir.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD SOIT MI-SEPTEMBRE**

**PDV de Bella**

Nous étions le 13 Septembre. Edward et moi étions en route pour aller prendre le gouter chez mes parents en fin d'après-midi pour mon anniversaire. Oui l'après-midi seulement car ma mère avait insisté pour que je me repose le matin.

Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde nous nous étions tous installés dans le jardin au bord de la piscine pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Comme depuis presque une semaine j'avais des contractions plus ou moins fortes mais pas douloureuses. Carlisle avait dit que ça pouvait arriver et donc de ne pas nous inquiéter.

Sauf celle-ci me fit plus mal que d'habitude et je ne pus retenir une grimace qui n'échappa pas à mon père.

- _Ca va Bella ?_

_- Oui. _Lui souris-je pour rassurer tout le monde._ Ça n'est pas encore le moment. D'ailleurs elle est passée._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tu le sentiras quand ça sera le cas._ Me prévient Alice.

Ma mère qui était parti dans la cuisine pendant que nous parlions de tout et de rien revient avec le gâteau, tout le petit monde se mit alors à chanter. Moi je passais du rire aux larmes, ce qui inquiéta Emmett.

- _Les hormones._ Le rassura Rosalie.

- _Ouais, ben c'est flippant quand même_. Et maintenant je rigolais.

_- Ouvre tes cadeaux Bella ! _S'exclama Alice.

_- Après le gâteau non ?_

- _Ho, allé, s'il te plait !_

- _D'accord, d'accord._ Je pris le premier paquet en face de moi et commençais à l'ouvrir.

- _C'est de la part de Carlisle et moi._ Me dit ma mère. J'ouvris le paquet et découvrit une très jolie gourmette.

- _Merci, c'est magnifique !_ Je les embrassais tous les deux. Puis je pris un second cadeau.

- _Celui-ci ce sont nous quatre : Rose, Emmett, Jasper et moi._ Cette fois, ce fut des habits pour moi mais aussi pour le bébé. _Nous les avons choisis de sorte que ça aille aussi bien pour un garçon que pour une fille. _Alice avait raison, ni la forme ni la couleur ne définissait vraiment le sexe du bébé. Même si je préfèrerai que ce soit une fille. Rajouta-t-elle. _Une fois que tu auras accouchée on pourra en acheté en conséquence_.

- _Allez Bella, tu peux te lever pour qu'on voit ce que ça donne sur toi la robe ?_

_- Si vous voulez._ Je me levais alors de mon fauteuil et leur présentais la robe en la mettant sur moi.

- _Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensait ?_

_- Tu vas être magnifique mon cœur dedans_.

- _Pourquoi tu utilises le futur ? Je suis moche pour l'instant c'est ça ? Remarque tu as raison, je suis une énorme baleine prête à s'échouer sur la plage. Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer maintenant. Désolé, excusez-moi_.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mon ange. _Edward se leva et me prit dans ses bras_. Je voulais dire que cette robe t'iras très bien et que tu seras encore ( !) plus magnifique avec. Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu pour moi. Tu es une magnifique femme enceinte. Et si il faut que je le répète encore, je le ferais sans hésiter parce-que c'est ce que je pense. Je t'aime ma Bella. Crois-tu que tu attendrais cette enfant et que je t'aurais demandé d'être ma femme pour le restant de mais jours si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de toi ? Je fis non de la tête. _Il me s'écha mes larmes et m'embrassa tendre. _Allé, viens te rassoir_.

J'étais sur le point de m'assoir lorsqu'une autre contraction, plus violente cette fois, me cloua sur place et que je sentis un liquide sur mes jambes nues.

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce-que ça fait mal ! Et merde, en plus je me suis pissée dessus.

- Bella, je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Me dit Carlisle avec un immense sourire. Je me rappelais de la phrase d'Alice un peu plus tôt « _Ne t'inquiète pas tu le sentiras quand ça sera le cas ». C'est le moment. _Paniquais-je.

- _Il me semble aussi. Que personne ne panique, nous avons une valise de prête dans ma voiture qui attend ce jour depuis une semaine. Edward aide moi à faire monter ta femme dans ma voiture. _

_- Bien sûr._

_- Aïe ! Encore une ! Instinctivement je me tenais le ventre._

- _Souffle Bella._ Edward m'aida comme nous avions appris pendant les cours du soir pour les futurs parents.

Ma mère fermait la maison pendant qu'Edward et Carlisle m'aidaient à monter dans la voiture et que Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett prenait la voiture de ce dernier. Puis tout le monde partit dès qu'elle fut assise dans la voiture à mes côtés, tout comme mon mari, direction l'hôpital. Carlisle appela pour prévenir que nous allions arrivés dans moins de cinq minutes.

A notre arrivé, des médecins nous attendaient avec un lit. Ils me firent sortir de la voiture et m'installèrent dessus puis me poussèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital où enfin nous arrivâmes dans une chambre.

- _Je vous présente le Docteur MERAZ, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi Bella. _

_- Bonjour Docteur_

_- Bonjour Madame MASEN, Carlisle m'a dit que vous avez des contractions et que vous avez perdu les eaux. Je vais devoir vérifier où en est votre col._ Tout le monde sortie sauf Edward. _3 cm, on va pouvoir y aller. _Ils poussèrent le lit à travers les couloirs. Les autres membres de ma famille nous suivaient jusque devant une porte.

- _On ne peut pas aller plus loin les enfants_. Entendis-je Carlisle leur dire.

* * *

**PDV d'Edward**

- _On ne peut pas aller plus loin les enfants. Edward suit Catherine, elle va te montrer comment te préparer et tu pourras rejoindre Bella_.

- _D'accord._ Je tournais ma tête vers la fameuse sagefemme. _Je vous suis._

Je la suivis jusque dans une salle où elle me donna ce qu'il fallait que je mette puis je rejoints Bella.

- _Edward !_

_- Je suis là mon ange_. Elle m'agrippa la main et la serra de toutes ses forces. Je passais mon bras sous sa tête pour la maintenir.

- _Il y en a encore une autre. Bella quand je vous le dirais il faudra pousser…. Maintenant !..._ _Reposez-vous….Pousser_. La sage-femme de tout à l'heure lui épongea le front. _Pousser…._

Il lui demanda de « pousser » je ne sais pas combien de fois…

_- Je sens sa tête_. Nous dit-il. _Le bébé arrive. Je sais que vous êtes épuisée mais il va falloir que vous fassiez un dernier effort…. _

_- J'en peux plus ! Je vais ma y arriver !_

_- Mais si mon ange. Serre ma main pour t'aider. _Bella ne s'en priva pas.

_- Edward c'est la dernière fois ! _Par chance, le Docteur me coupa l'herbe sous le pied et je n'eux pas à répondre à Bella.

_- Maintenant, pousser_….. Elle avait dit ça parce-qu'elle a mal et qu'elle est épuisée. Puis au bout d'un moment, enfin, notre bébé fut là. _Félicitation, vous êtes parents d'une magnifique petite fille. Edward, vous vous couper le cordon_ ?

- _D'accord._ Je m'approchais de lui, pris les ciseaux qu'il me donnait et suivi ses instructions. La sage-femme pris ma fille, lui fit je ne sais pas trop quoi, l'emmaillota et enfin la posa sur Bella qui la prit dans ses bras.

- _Elle est magnifique Edward.. _

_- Bonjour mon ange. Je suis ta maman et ça c'est ton papa._ Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et moi je lui pris la main tout en embrassant Bella._ Elle a tes yeux_

_- Et ta bouche_. Nous avions tous les deux les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment s'appelle cette petite fille ?

- _Carlie_. Lui répondis Bella. Je me souviens encore quand nous cherchions un nom.

C'est Bella qui avait eu l'idée ce nom Carlie comme Carlisle (que je considérais comme mon père) et Charlie (le père de Bella).

- _Edward, vous pouvez retrouver votre famille dans la chambre. Je vais terminer avec Bella et Catherine avec votre fille et après elles vous rejoindront._

_-D'accord. Merci Docteur._ Il me rendit mon sourire puis je sortie.

J'allais enlever la blouse, le bonnet, le masque, les chaussettes ainsi que les gants, me lavais les mains puis aller retrouver les autres dans la chambre attribuée à Bella. Tout le monde était là. Eléa dormait couchée sur deux chaises.

- _Félicitation Ed ! _ Emmett me prit dans ses gros bras de façon virile puis Carlisle et Jasper.

- _Edward ! Félicitation !_ S'exclama Alice en me sautant dans les bras suivit Rose puis Esmée pour finir.

_- Alors comment va notre petite-fille ? _

_- Elle est magnifique._

_- C'est parce-que c'est ta fille !_ Répliqua Emmett. Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie.

-_Bonsoir, je vous les ramène_. Nous dit le Docteur en rentrant le lit, suivit de la sage-femme qui poussait un petit lit bébé. Tout le monde félicita Bella à son tour et se regroupa autour de Carlie.

- _Tu as raison Edward, félicitation, elle est magnifique votre fille. _Nous félicita Rosalie_. C'est du bon travail Bella._

_- Hé ! _M' personne ne s'en préoccupa sauf Bella qui qui mit sa main sur ma joue.

_- Je t'aime mon mari chéri. Merci._

_- Je t'aime aussi ma femme chérie._

- _Ca me rappelle Eléa._ D'ailleurs celle-ci se réveilla.

- _Elle est revenue ?_

_- Viens ma chérie. _Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

_- Elle est tout petite. _

_- Oui, tu étais comme ça il n'y a pas longtemps. Et comme toi elle va grandir._

_- Je peux la prendre ?_

_- Pas encore mon cœur. L'informa Alice._ Son sourire disparu.

_- Mais si tu veux tu peux venir sur le lit de Bella._ Lui dis-je en prenant ma fille dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et la donnais à Bella.

- Alors les enfants, comment vous avez appelé ma petite-fille ? Nous demanda Esmée.

- Carlie. Répondis-je en regardant Bella et en caressant la main de ma fille qui agrippa mon doigt et ne lâcha plus.

- _Comme Carlisle et Charlie._ Rajouta Bella. Esmée eut les larmes aux yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Carlisle vient nous embrasser pour nous remercier.

* * *

**PDV de Bella**

Chacun prit Carlie dans ses bras. Le plus beau spectacle fut tout de même quand elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Emmett. Au début j'avais peur mais je fus tout de suite impressionnée de voir la délicatesse qu'Emmett faisait preuve.

J'étais maintenant une femme, une épouse et une mère comblée. C'est sur cette note remplit de bonheur que je finis par m'endormir.

PDV d'Edward

J'avais cru au début qu'Emmett allait casser ma fille mais non. Il fit preuve d'une grande douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Personne apparemment puisque nous avions tous de grands yeux et la bouche ouverte.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Nous n'étions pas discrets.

- _Rien mon chéri. Nous sommes justes impressionnés c'est tout._

_- Emmett, j'en veux un moi aussi !_

_- Moi aussi j'en veux une_. Rose prit ma fille des bras d'Emmett, la donna à Alice et sauta dans les bras d'Emmett avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nous rîmes tous. Je posais mon regard sur Bella et vit qu'elle s'était endormie un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien les enfants, nous allons laisser ces deux parents et nous vous invitions tous à prendre une coupe de champagne au manoir ! Les invita Carlisle en parlant à voix basse.

- Cool !

- Chut ! Le réprimanda Rosalie.

- Nous passerons demain.

- D'accord, bonne soirée. Bella remua et finit par ouvrir les yeux quand tout le monde fut sorti.

- Ils sont tous partis ?

- Oui, ils reviendront nous voir demain.

- Tu veux bien te coucher avec moi.

- Bien sûr mon cœur. J'approchais le petit lit où dormait paisiblement notre fille, enlever mes chaussures et ma veste puis me coucher sur le lit avec Bella dans mes bras tournés de manière à voir Carlie.

- _Je t'aime Edward_

_- Je t'aime mon cœur_. Je l'embrassais tendrement pour posais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête.

C'est sur cette note que nous finîmes par nous endormir, enlacés et heureux !

Dans la semaine nous nous étions occupés des faireparts que nous avions envoyés à tous nos amis et membre de la famille.

* * * * * * Isabella et Edward MASEN * * * * * *

* * * * * * Sont heureux de vous annoncer * * * * * *

* * * * * * la naissance de leur fille * * * * * *

* * * * * * Carlie MASEN * * * * * *

* * * * * * Née le 13 Septembre 2011 * * * * * *

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé cette fois. Snif !**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !**

**De m'avoir lu et fait part de vos avis (ou pas) ! Lol.**

**Alors, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce tout dernier chapitre ?**

**Ça vous a plu ? Pas du tout ? **

**Quelques suggestions à faire ?**

**Lâchez vos reviews !**

**PS**** : Je vous invite à venir lire mon autre fiction :** « _Renaître de ses cendres_ »

**Étant écrite à deux mains elle n'est pas sur mon compte directement.**

**Voici son adresse (pensez à enlever les crochets) : **

http[:]/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6685117/1/Renaitre_de_ses_cendres

**A bientôt**


End file.
